


Planet Rolo

by Sillyrabbit26



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Nicole Haught, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Sexual Situations, Collars and Chains, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Nicole is twenty Waverly is sixteen so underage in our world but not theirs, Omega Waverly Earp, Sex, bondage kinda, everything revolves around sex and money, im sure i missed something, omegas can have as many alphas as they want, omegas dominate, one way mating bites, sex isn't taboo, sex slaves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 60,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillyrabbit26/pseuds/Sillyrabbit26
Summary: An A/b/O world where omegas run the galaxy and alphas are nothing more than property. betas do the jobs the omegas don't want. Planet Rolo is the most prosperous planet in the solar system due to the large and plentiful casinos for the rich, and the lucrative alpha slave trade with other planets in the galaxy as they are the only planet that can produce alphas. Waverly is the princess to planet Rolo and on her sixteenth birthday she has to find an alpha to sire an heir before her mother dies in order to be eligible to take over when Michelle does pass. futuristic, syfi kind of vibes. I think.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 260
Kudos: 586





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I had a crazy dream about this last night and I figured I'd write it down just for fun. I'm not sure if I want to take it anywhere or if it's just a one shot. Let me know what you think and if you would like to see more. i have a few ideas of where I could take it but not 100% sure i want to yet.

Today is Waverly Earp's sixteenth birthday. The whole planet has the day off from work for the extravagant planet wide party that has been in the works for over a year. The first class; omegas and a few betas are hosting parties at their businesses and houses to celebrate the emperor's daughter coming of age where she will choose one lucky alpha to be the sire of her future heirs of the planet. Rolo, a planet made up of one huge city with a few large farms near the southern pole is extremely prosperous. Omegas rule the planet and are considered first class citizens. They own the casinos that make up seventy percent of the planet's income. The casinos are luxurious and constantly have rich omegas and betas from other planets loosing their money here on Rolo. They provide a good time to all the Ceo's of the large corporations of the solar system. Omegas are also the only class that are allowed to be what they want to be. Betas are second class citizens. They perform the jobs that omegas think are beneath them. They are police, teachers, and make up ninety five percent of the military, those types of things. Alphas are fourth class things. They aren't even considered people or citizens. They are property. They are mostly kept in chains and they are used for entertainment. Most of the time they aren't even allowed to wear clothing. Most alphas are owned by brothels which make up twenty percent of the planets income. Alphas are put through twenty years of “schooling” to train them to be the perfect slave. Only omegas are allowed to own an alpha or alphas as they are the only class that possess what is called the control pheromone. The control pheromone is used for one thing and that is to keep the alphas in line as they are prone to violent outbursts and are strong as hell. 

Waverly Earp is sitting in front of her vanity as her beta servants move around her finishing her hair and make up for the big day. Today is the day she will tour the five best schools and pick one lucky alpha to be her mate. She's been dreading this day since her fourteenth birthday when she got her first heat. What will her alpha look like? Would it be a man or a woman? What color hair will they have? What color eyes? How strong will they be? All these questions and more race through her mind at light speed. She remembers her mother telling her she will know the right alpha as soon as she lays eyes on them. Normally the next emperor would wait until their eighteenth birthday to pick their alpha but Waverly's mother Michelle was diagnosed with a bad heart a few weeks ago and told her body was dying. At most she had two years to live. So the choosing will be two years early so that Waverly and her alpha could already have produced a pup to be next in line before Michelle passes. 

“Wow, don't you look beautiful my love.” Michelle says as she enters Waverly's room and looks at her daughter's face in the mirror. Waverly smiles up at her mother and blushes. Michelle walks up behind the brunette and places her hands on her shoulders. “Are you ready?” The older omega asks. 

Waverly smiles again. “Yes, but I'm kind of nervous.” The brunette says shyly. 

“Don't be love. Remember they are there for you, they are meant for one thing and they will be pleased to serve you. Plus they will be brought to live here with you in this grand tower. What more could they want?” Michelle says. 

Waverly shrugs. “I know I just.....I don't know. I'm really nervous, I want to pick the right one, and then there is the mating ceremony. I know it's tradition that we have to do it in front of the governors but it's kind of nerve racking. I mean I've grown up with most of them around here and seeing and talking to them at all the parties and dealing with them in meetings and such. I just don't want to disappoint with my performance. It's my first time ever having sex and I have to do it in front of the leaders of our planet. It's nerve racking. And what if the alpha I choose can't perform? How embarrassing would that be?” Waverly rambles. 

“I understand my love. I was nervous as well. Everyone else in our world is able to have their first sexual experience how ever they choose, when ever they want. We have to wait and be pure until eighteen. Well sixteen for you, but I understand. Just remember, you are not just an omega, you are the omega and you are so strong that no one will say boo if something goes wrong.” Michelle says. 

“What was yours like?” Waverly asks. 

Michelle smiles. “Well when I chose your sire he was incredibly handsome. He had these strong arms and thighs as thick as tree trunks. The reason I chose him was because he was the only alpha that held his head up as I walked through the lines. He was proud and ready to do his job. His cock was already hard by the time I made it to his row and he was proud of that. He was puffing his chest out and chuffing softly when I was examining the alpha next to him. He wanted me so that made me want him.” Michelle says. “Then I brought him back to my room and chained him to the bed. As I watched him everyone else disappeared, like they weren't even there. So I just did what my instincts told me.” Michelle explains. 

“Does the bite hurt them?” Waverly asks. 

“Baby, you know all of this. You've been learning about all of this since you were fourteen.” Michelle says. 

“I know, I just don't want to bring my alpha any pain. You know I'm not like Wynonna with her crazy pain involved sex.” Waverly says. 

Michelle smiles. “I know darling. The bite does hurt them, but if you wait until they cum it won't hurt as bad. They will be so flooded with dopamine they won't care. I promise baby you are ready.” Michelle says. 

“Okay. I think I'm ready to head out. Wish me luck.” Waverly says as she stands up and gives her mother a hug. 

“Good luck my love. I will see you at the end of the week for dinner where you will introduce me to your alpha.” Michelle says. 

Waverly walks out of her room and to the elevator escorted by her mother and giddy beta servants. She enters alone and pushes the button to take her to the lobby. The ride takes a few minuets as her floor is the two hundred and sixtieth. The elevator slows as it approaches the first floor and the doors ding open. The omega picks her head up and is greeted with the sight of the six omega governors. They all bow and smile at the beautiful omega princess standing tall with her head held high and her shoulders back. Waverly steps out of the elevator and approaches her favorite governor, Kathy. Kathy is one of Waverly's closest friends and only two years older than her. They grew up together in the building as Kathy's mother was the governor of the casinos and is based in the same building. 

“Wow, Waves, You look, strong. Are you ready for this?” Kathy asks. 

“Born ready.” Waverly replies. Kathy and the others all smile as Waverly makes her way to each of them and shakes their hands. Kathy knows exactly what the brunette is going through as she only had her choosing a few months ago on her eighteenth birthday. 

The group make their way outside to a limo craft. The beta chauffeur straitens up at the sight of the party and opens the door holding his hand out as each omega holds it to enter the hover craft. There are three heavily armed crafts in line with the limo. Two in front and one behind. Waverly's guard when she leaves the tower. The beta hustles around to the drivers seat and hops in. The two lead crafts pull out and the limo and caboose craft follow. It's a short drive to the first school only about ten minuets. This school is the best on the whole planet. The alphas they produce are usually the ones that never have to be put in their place. They are perfect alphas, always ready to wait on their omegas hand and foot. The hover-cade pulls up to the side walk and stops. The beta exists as do the guards. The six governors are first to exit and there is already a large crowd gathered behind the barricade about two hundred feet away. The people are yelling and cheering at Waverly, professing their love and good will. The brunette takes a moment to wave at them and smile. Shouting that she loves them all and is happy to see them here to support her. The guards push the group of seven into the large building with the vibrant colored electronic sign reading “Mr. Johnson's”. 

In the lobby the party is met by a tall blond omega man dressed in a very expensive suit dazzled with gold and platinum. His thick black hair is slicked back and his smile is bright white and perfect. He holds his hand out for the princess to take. Waverly does and the man bows and kisses the large ruby ring on her right middle finger in show of submission. 

“Princess, it's wonderful to have you here. My name in Brent McIntyre and I will be escorting you today.” Brent says. 

“Thank you” Waverly says. Brent stands up and offers Waverly his arm, which she takes and they begin their journey. They all file into the elevator and Brent pushes the button for the tenth floor. 

“Now princess, is there anything specific you are looking for in an alpha?” Brent says. 

“I don't know. I haven't really thought about it I guess.” Waverly lies. She's thought about it but she doesn't want to limit her options. 

“Well are you looking for a male or a female alpha?” Brent asks. 

“I'm indifferent.” Waverly says. 

“Alright. What about hair or eye color? Build?” Brent asks. 

“I really don't think I have a preference. I just want to look at them all. I'll know when I see them.” Waverly says. 

“Alright no problem. Do you wish to start with the males or the females?” Brant asks. 

“Males.” Waverly says. 

The group exits the elevator and heads down the blue hall. They stop in front of large double doors. Brent enters a code on the key pad and the doors open inward. Waverly takes a deep breath as she sees the backs of one hundred alphas. They are all standing tall with their hands behind their backs resting on the swell of their asses. Brent stands to the side holding his hand towards the alphas inviting the omegas in. Waverly steps in and rest follow behind. Brant offers his arm again and Waverly takes it. The group walks up the middle isle towards the front of the large well lit room with tall ceilings. Waverly turns around and drops her hold on Brent's upper arm. Brent steps forward. 

“Alphas!” The omega yells. “This is princess Waverly Earp. She is here today to choose a mate. Make me proud.” Brent says before turning to look at Waverly and holding his arm out again signaling Waverly can begin looking over her choices. 

Waverly walks to the left and looks at the first alpha. He's really tall, like seven feet, has light blond hair and icy blue eyes. His nose is big and his lips thin. Waverly turns her head to Brent standing behind her. “Am I allowed to touch them?” Waverly asks. 

“Of course. You can do what ever you like to them. Touch them, smell them, hit them.” Brent says. Waverly gives the omega a small smile and a nod before turning back to look the tall alpha over. She reaches her hand out and drags it from the alpha's broad chest down across his well defined eight pack abdominal muscles to just above his tight black g string. She looks to the alphas face. He has a smug smirk. She smiles back and moves on. 

The next alpha is shorter than the first, only about six feet tall. He has tan skin and dark curly hair with brown eyes. She does the same thing as the first. He isn't as defined as the first but sill has an appealing body. She wraps her hand around the back of his neck and pulls his head down so she can smell his scent glad. Its not awful, but does nothing for her so she moves on. Waverly makes her way down the entire left side first not seeing anything she really likes, so she moves to the right side. She moves quickly through the ones on the right side as she now has a better idea of what she's looking for. After the last one doesn't catch her eye she walks to the middle isle and heads out the doors. Once they close behind her Brent turns to her. 

“See anything you like?” Brent asks. 

“They were all very nice. I think I'm interested in a female though.” Waverly states. 

“Alright. Our females are on the next floor.” Brent says as they walk back to the elevator and file in once again. The ride is very quick. The doors ding open and they step off and walk down a red hall. They stop in front of the large double doors identical to ones in the blue hall. Brent enters the code and the doors open. Once again they enter the room and walk to the front. Brent says the same thing to the females and Waverly begins on the right side of the room this time. The first alpha is only a little taller than Waverly and has brown hair and brown eyes. She's lean and looks soft. Waverly places her hand on her chest and slowly drags it down over the alphas left breast down the soft skin of her belly and over her left hip. Waverly, feeling a little bolder this time grabs the band of the g string barely covering the alpha's cock and pulls it away from her body. The omega looks down and is greeted with a small wrinkly soft cock. She isn't impressed. Waverly holds the band as she brings it back to the alphas skin and moves on. She's walking quickly through the right side narrowing down her wants in an alpha quickly passing anyone that doesn't meet them. She moves to the left side and stalls as she sees a tall blond with brown eyes. The alpha stands tall and proud, chest puffed out, and cock forcing her g string away from her body. The omega places her hand on the alphas check and runs her thumb over her lips. They are plump and soft. Waverly trails her fingertips down her neck and over her chest. She brings both hands up and fondles the alphas breasts. The alpha lets out a quiet moan. Waverly smiles at the affect she's having and decides to smell the alpha. She grabs the alpha on the back of the neck and pulls her closer. She smells good like a spring rain. She lets the alpha go and pulls back to look down and the large erection. Waverly turns her hand under and lightly grazes the alphas hard cock. The alpha moans again and closes her eyes. 

Just as Waverly starts to rub the alphas cock she hears a low growl coming from a few rows behind. Brent immediately pushes through the line drawing his flogger and striking a red head across the chest. 

“On your knees.” Brent growls. The red head drops but looks up at him in defiance. Waverly is mesmerized by the interaction going on. Waverly forgets about the blond and begins walking through the alphas. Brent hold the flogger up to strike again. 

“Wait!” Waverly yells. The omega stops with his hand in the air above his head. 

“I'm sorry princess. We've had some trouble with this one. She doesn't know her place. We will get her out of here.” Brent growls as he snaps his fingers and two guards come in. 

“No wait. I want to look her over with the blond in a private room.” Waverly says. 

“Princess, this one is dysfunctional. She'll be nothing but trouble.” Brent says. 

“I don't care. I want her and the blond in a private room.” Waverly nearly growls. 

“As you wish.” Brent says. The guards grab the red head and the blond and take them out the doors and down the hall. Waverly and Brent step out into the middle isle and leave followed by the governors. Brent leads Waverly to a single door down the hall and punches in the code to the door. 

“I want to be alone.” Waverly says before stepping in the room. She closes the door behind her and walks up behind the two alphas standing in the middle of the room. She reaches a hand out to both sides of her and grabs an ass cheek on each of the alphas. She gives them a squeeze and lets go. She walks around the front of them and sits down in the chair. She sits tall and just takes her time looking each one over. She points to the blond. 

“What's your name alpha?” Waverly asks. 

“Martha Princess.” The alpha replies. Waverly smiles. 

“Martha, remove your underwear.” Waverly says. The alpha does so with out hesitation. Waverly's eyes go wide. The alphas cock is long and hard, already leaking. Its a nice looking cock. 

Waverly looks to the red head. “What your name?” The omega asks. 

Nicole looks the omega in the eye and smirks. “Who wants to know?” The alpha says. Waverly squints her eyes and get a serious look on her face. 'Is this alpha really challenging me?' 

“Does it matter?” Waverly asks with a quirked brow. 

“Absolutely.” The red head says.

“And why is that?” The omega asks. 

“Because I want to know who my master will be.” The alpha says confidently.

Waverly smirks and stands up. She walks right into the alphas face and smiles. She grabs the alphas neck and pulls her head down so she can whisper in hr ear. “I'm the fucking princess. And I want to know your name.” Waverly whispers before letting go and stepping back to sit in the chair. Waverly looks at the alpha. “Your name?” She says when the alpha doesn't say anything. 

“Nicole, your majesty.” The alpha says with a bow and taunting tone in her voice. 

“Nicole, remove your underwear.” Waverly says with a smirk. 

Nicole smirks back and places her hands just under her breasts. She looks the omega in the eye as she slowly drags her hands down her body and pushes her thumbs into the band of her g string. She sways her hips a little and plays with the band. Waverly's eye are blown with the anticipation. She wants to see this alpha. 

“Continue.” Waverly says sternly. Nicole chuckles and bites the corner of her bottom lip. Waverly's mouth goes dry. Nicole slowly starts to drag her the underwear down her toned muscular thighs. They get caught on her cock so she has to put a little extra effort into pulling them down. Her cock springs free and bounces a few times. Its heavy, thick and long. Waverly estimates it must be at least ten inches and four fingers wide. Waverly swallows hard and leans back. “Grab your cocks.” Waverly orders softly. Both alphas do as they're told. Nicole is still staring the omega down and Waverly feels her heart race. “Stroke them.” Waverly orders with a little more confidence. 

The blond alpha begins quickly stroking her cock and moaning loudly. Nicole starts slow, caressing her hard length and even bringing her other hand down to play with her balls. Waverly is in entranced by the red head. She hasn't even looked at the blond. She hears the blond start moaning louder and her breath get rapid and harsh. She holds her hand out to the blond and tells her to stop. She does instantly groaning as she was on the edge of cumming. 

“I want you to cum in your hand then smear it across your chest.” Waverly says. The blond continues and only a few moments later her whole body is shaking and she's letting out a roar as she spills her seed into her own hand and smears it across her chest. The blond fights her shaking legs as Waverly stands up an approaches her with a smile. When she stops in front of the blond she hears a low growl coming from the red head standing next to them. Waverly smirks and leans down so her face is in front of the alphas chest. She inhales deeply. The growl is getting louder and the red head's hand is moving faster. Waverly sticks her tongue out and swipes up the blond alphas chest. The red head is still growling and stroking vigorously. Waverly pulls away and runs her tongue across her lips. “Very nice. You taste wonderful.” She says. The alpha puffs her chest with pride. 

Waverly turns walks back to her chair and sits down. She is watching the red head with a blank look on her face. The red head brings her left hand up to her left breast and begins to pinch and rub her hard nipple. The red head is panting and moaning as her hand continues an aggressive pace. She still hasn't looked away from Waverly. 

“Are you going to finish or do I have to wait all day?” Waverly says. 

“I can't princess.” Nicole grunts out. 

“Why not?” Waverly asks. 

“You haven't told me too.” Nicole says. 

Waverly smirks. “How long do you think you can hold out?” Waverly asks. 

“Hours.” Nicole replies quickly. Waverly raises her eyebrows in shock. 

“Really?” Waverly questions.

Nicole moans loudly and nods her head. 

“Well, I don't have hours and I really want to taste you, so I want you to cum.” Waverly orders harshly. Nicole gives few more rough jerks and growls loudly holding her left hand out catching the shots of white hot cum. The alpha spills so much its overflowing her hand and hitting the floor. She continues for a moment with light small stroke until her pulsing cock has nothing left. She plants her hand on her chest and smears her own cum over her breasts. She wipes the excess off on her stomach and thigh. Waverly is in shock at the alpha's performance. She's lost in awe watching as the alpha fights to regain her breath. “On your knees alpha.” Waverly says. 

Nicole lowers down to one knee then the other. “Crawl over her.” Waverly orders pointing to the floor right by her feet. Nicole puts her hands on the floor and slowly makes her way to the omega's feet. “Up.” Waverly says and the alpha sits up on her knees with her hands down to her sides. Waverly smiles and Nicole smiles back. Waverly tilts the alphas head back so she's looking at the ceiling and leans in. Waverly opens her mouth and wraps her lips around the alpha's nipple. She swirls her tongue around a few times and gently bites the hard bud between her teeth before pulling back and letting it go. Nicole shivers and her cock starts to harden again. 

Waverly looks down and smirks. “Ready for round two already?” Waverly asks. 

“For you, always.” Nicole husks. Waverly stands and cups the back of the alphas head. She leans down and quickly peck the alphas lips before walking away. She opens the door and is met by the whole group sitting on couches and chairs drinking some bubbly. They all turn to look at the omega and Brent stands up. 

“Have you made a choice?” The man asks.

Waverly smiles. “I have. I want the red head.” The omega says confidently. 

Brent stammers in shock. “Princess are you sure? She's going to be trouble.” Brent asks. 

“I'm sure. I want her cleaned up while we go have lunch then I will be back to collect her. I want her fully dressed in a blue button down with black slacks that sit low on her hips. Tight black boxers and I want her to have this leather collar around her neck...Tight. I don't even want to be able to put my pinky finger between it and her neck.” Waverly says. 

“Of course. As you wish.” Brent says. Waverly and the governors head towards the elevator and ride it down to the lobby. They decide to walk to a little café down the street. 

Brent walks into the private room where the two alpha were left. The guards take the blond out and back to her room. Brent circles the red head still on her knees in front of the chair where Waverly left her. 

“How'd you do it?” Brent asks. 

“I gave her what she wanted. A strong challenging alpha.” Nicole smirks. 

“Of course you did. Well she wants you, so lets go get you cleaned up and ready for when she returns.” Brent says pulling the alpha up by the arm. Nicole stands and walks behind the omega. He leads her to a smaller private room with a shower and a closet. “Shower, and get dressed. She wants you in a blue button down, black slacks, and tight black boxers. I'll be back in half an hour to escort you to the waiting room.” Brent says. Nicole nods and makes her way to the bathroom closing the door behind her. 

“Waverly are you sure about that alpha? She seems really aggressive.” Kathy asks before taking a bite of her steak. 

“Absolutely. She's amazing. I knew it was her the moment I looked into her eyes.” Waverly says. 

“Then why did you take them both in the room?” Kathy asks. 

“To make her jealous. To see how she'd react.” Waverly replies. 

“And how did she?” Kathy asks. 

Waverly giggles. “Perfectly. She put on a show for me.” Waverly says. Kathy and the other governors all laugh and continue with their lunch. After they finish they leave and make their way back down the street towards Mr. Johnson's. They enter the lobby and are once again greeted by Brent. 

“Princess, how was lunch?” Brent asks. 

“Wonderful thank you. Is my alpha ready?” Waverly asks. 

“She is, she's just in that room there.” He says pointing to a door a little ways down the hall. “All I need is your signature on her papers.” Brent states before walking over to the front desk. He pulls out some papers. “Alright this is the transfer of title to you. Sign here.” Waverly does. He puts the title in a folder and moves to the next one. “This one is the return policy. You have one month to decide you don't like her and bring her back.” Brent says and Waverly signs. He places the second paper in the folder. “Are you ready to take your alpha home?” He asks excitedly. 

“Yes. Thank you.” Waverly says. Brent walks down the hall to the door and opens it up. Nicole looks up and stands pulling at the tight leather collar around her neck. She walks out and waits for Brent to lead her down the hall way. They stop right in front of the group and Nicole bows. Waverly smiles. She holds her hand out and a guard places a jeweled leash into her open hand. Waverly steps toward the alpha and hooks the leash to the metal loop on Nicole's collar. The collar is decorated with rubies to match the leash. Waverly turns with out word and begins walking toward the doors. The group exists and climb into the limo. They are all silent and Nicole keeps her eyes down while she fiddles with her fingers. Waverly places her arm around the alpha's shoulders and begins twirling her hair. 

“You look very handsome.” Waverly whispers. 

“Thank you princess.” Nicole replies. 

“Are you ready for the ceremony?” Waverly asks.

“Yes.” Nicole says with a wobbly voice. 

“Are you sure? You know we have to do it in front of all of these omegas right?” Waverly asks softly. 

Nicole swallows hard. “I didn't know that.” Nicole says. Waverly smirks. 

“Don't worry, I'm nervous too.” The princess admits. Nicole just nods her head. They pull up to Waverly's tower shortly after. They all exit the limo and Waverly leads with Nicole three paces behind her. Nicole can feel Waverly's grip tighten on the leash as they enter the tower and make their way for the elevator. The governors enter first then Nicole and Waverly is last. “Stay facing the back.” Waverly orders. Nicole does as she's told. The ride takes what seems like for ever. The tension starts to build in Nicole's body. The elevator dings and the doors open. Waverly steps out. “Come.” She orders and Nicole turns and exists followed by the governors. Waverly walks down the hall and to her larger golden door. She enters the foyer but doesn't slow down so Nicole can look around. The red head is in awe. She's never seen so much gold and jewels being used for nothing. The omega tugs on her neck as she tried to stop and look. She keeps moving and is stopped in front of another set of doors. 

Waverly pushes them open and takes a breath before walking in and pulling Nicole in after her. The governors follow and close the doors behind them. There are six chairs sat at the foot of the bed in a semi circle. Each governor takes a seat and patiently waits. Waverly pulls Nicole to a corner and gently pushes on her back until her for head rests on the wall. Waverly begins taking her dress off. Once its loose she drops it to the floor and bends down to pick it up. She walks over to her vanity and drapes it over the chair. She moves back to the bed in her lacy thong and bra. She climbs on the bed and sits back against the pile of pillows. 

“Come stand at the foot of the bed.” Waverly orders softly. Nicole pulls back from the wall and walks around to the foot of the bed and faces the brunette. Her eyes are still down and her cheeks blush red. “Take your shirt off.” Waverly says. “Slowly.” She adds. Nicole starts working the buttons and drops the shirt to the floor and waits. “Pants.” Waverly says. Nicole does as told and drops her pants. She kicks off her shoes and steps out of her slacks. “Socks.” Waverly says. Nicole does. “Bra.” Nicole does. 

“Climb on the bed.” Waverly says. Nicole picks up her knee and pushes up and waits. “Good girl.” The omega praises. Nicole smiles. “Come here.” Waverly says. Nicole cautiously crawls up the omega's body studying it the whole way up. The alpha is looking at the omega's neck keeping her eyes down in submission. “Look at me.” Nicole picks her head up. “Kiss me.” Waverly says. Nicole slowly leans in and connects their lips. The kiss starts slow and timid. After a few moments Waverly wraps her hand around the back of the alpha's head and tilts her head to get a better angle. Waverly takes control and swipes the alpha's bottom lips. A silent order. Nicole opens her mouth and lets the omega dominate her mouth. Waverly runs her hand down to the alpha's breast and pinches her nipple hard. Nicole moans into the omega's mouth. 

Waverly pushes the alpha's shoulder breaking the kiss and the two stare at each other. Waverly pushes on Nicole's shoulder again and the alpha rolls to her back beside the brunette. Waverly sits up throwing her leg over the alpha's hips. She leans forward and pulls a chain from behind the head board. She connects the lock to the loop on Nicole's collar and looks into sad brown eyes. She leans down and pecks Nicole's lips. “Don't worry, it's just for them.” Waverly whispers. The omega moves down the alpha's body kissing and sucking on soft flesh. She pulls the tight boxers down the alpha's thighs. Her cock already hard and dripping. There are some gasps from the audience. Nicole closes her eyes and tries to forget they are in the room. 

Waverly slides off the foot of the bed and pulls out a rope. She ties the alpha's ankle and secures the other end of the rope to bed frame. She does the same to the other ankle before taking off her bra and thong. She climbs back on straddling the alpha again and grabs more rope from the nigh stand. She drags the end up the alphas body. “Hands.” Waverly says. Nicole brings her hand in front and clasps them together. The omega wraps the rope around a few times and ties off the short end. She brings the alpha's hands above her head and ties the up to the cross bar of the head board. Once secure she scoots back down so she's sitting on the under side of the alpha's leaking throbbing cock. She leans down and kisses the alpha again. She pulls back slightly looks into the alpha's eyes and whispers.

“Ready?” Waverly asks. 

“Are you?” Nicole whispers back. Waverly smirks and lifts her body up. She reaches under and takes a firm hold of Nicole's cock. Nicole moans softly and her breath is short and raspy. Waverly lowers herself down so she can drag the head of Nicole's cock between her warm wet pussy lips. They both moan at the contact. Waverly runs the head through her lips a few times and stops when she feels it find her entrance. The omega lowers just enough so the head can start splitting her open. She winces at the stretch that hasn't even penetrated her yet. She forces her hips to sink just a little more so the head finally pushes past the tight ring of muscle. Waverly's body seizes and she can't breath. Her mouth is hung open as she looks directly into mocha eyes. Nicole grunts as she feels the omegas walls squeeze tight trying to stop the intrusion. 

“Go slow Waves. The first time will hurt.” Kathy says trying to comfort her friend. Waverly plants her hands on Nicole's chest and grips tightly trying easy the burn. Nicole rolls her hip slightly unable to control her self. 

“Uh ahh!” Waverly lets out a short scream. 

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry.” Nicole pleads. 

Waverly drops her head and tries to catch her breath. The omega's body begins to tremble. 

“Relax.” Nicole says softly trying to help. Waverly nods her head and tries to force her body to relax. After minuet she does and she pushes down a little more. She gasps as she impales her self on the thick throbbing shaft. There's a harsh resistance and Waverly knows, she about to officially loose her virginity. She takes a deep breath and looks at the red head. Nicole stares deep into her soul and nods. Waverly pushes down further and feels the tearing of her hymen. She lets out a grunt trying to stay strong and not let the pain she's in show. Her legs are shaking violently from having to keep herself up for so long. Nicole rolls her hips again on purpose this time trying to distract the omega from the pain. Waverly moans and drops her entire body weight down on the alpha's hips. They both let out a loud grunt at the action. Waverly lays her head down on the alpha's chest and Nicole leans forward kissing the top of her head. 

“When ever you're ready. Take your time.” Nicole whispers. Waverly catches her breath for a moment. She starts a slow rocking not really pulling off at all but just slight movement to feel something. Nicole begins to grind with her in an effort to help bring the omega pleasure. Waverly pushes up after a few minuets and rolls her hips back. She arches her back and begins a slow pace of pulling up a few inches and pushing back down. Waverly picks up the pace and starts slamming down harshly. They are both panting and moaning and grunting. Nicole starts trusting up each time Waverly slams down. Waverly can feel Nicole hit her cervix each time. Waverly can feel her pussy starting to milk the alpha with squeezes and flutters. She knows she's getting close to her climax. She also notices Nicole isn't able to hit her cervix anymore so she looks down. Nicole's knot is fully swollen and an angry red with a purple tint. The omegas eyes go wide at the realization that Nicole is going to have to split her open even more before the show can finish. 

Waverly looks at Nicole with worried eyes and the alpha returns the worried look. “It won't fit.” Waverly gasps out. 

“Waves, Grab her hips and pull up, slow down and open you legs a little more. Try to sit low and just roll your hip back and forth. You have to work her knot in, you can't slam it in.” Kathy says softly. 

Waverly nods. She slams down on more time but doesn't come back up. She spreads her knees so she's sitting lower like Kathy said, and she grabs the Alpha's hip roughly pulling them up. Her belly it taut as she leans back and begins grinding as hard as she can. 

“Ahhh. Fuck!” The omega yells as her opening begins down the slope of the alpha's knot. Nicole grunts and does her best to roll her hip in sync with the omega. Waverly rolls her hips back quickly and pushes with everything she has left and the knot pops in locking the two together. Nicole growls out loudly as Waverly screams. She's never felt such pain in her life but she doesn't even have time to process it as her body is flooded with blinding pleasure as the alpha aggressively rolls her hips to provide the distraction. Waverly's body seizes and she collapse on top of the alpha who is trying her best not blow while continuing the omegas orgasm. 

“Ahhh....Mmmm.” Nicole bites the inside of her cheek to keep from cumming. Waverly is brought back by the loud grunts and remembers what her mother told her. She pushes the alpha's head to the side and licks the spot where her neck and shoulder meet. The alpha is breathing harshly and Waverly can feel the pulses running through her cock. 

“Cum for me alpha.” Waverly says breathlessly. Nicole's body goes stiff and she closes her eyes tight as she lifts her hip off the mattress suspending Waverly in the air. When Waverly feels the first shot of cum paint her tight still pulsing walls she bites down breaking skin and sucking the sweet vanilla tasting blood that flows into her mouth. She holds her alpha down with her bite until the last spurt of cum. It take several minuets before the alpha drops back onto the mattress. Waverly releases her alpha and lays her head on her chest. The omega vaguely registers the governors leaving the room between the pants and sighs. Alpha and omega lay in silence trying to calm their breathing and stop the jolts and twitches of their muscles. 

Waverly picks her head up about fifteen minuets later and kisses the alpha. “Are you alright?” Waverly asks. 

Nicole eyes are still closed but she nods. Waverly leans down and begins licking her bite mark to seal it and help it heal. The omega sits up and reaches for the rope around Nicole's hands and unties her. The alpha quickly wraps her arms around the omega's back and pulls her down. The alpha starts thrusting her hips harshly as much as she can with out tearing the omega. Waverly moans loudly and the alpha pants. Nicole is going for round two before round one was even finished. 

“Fuck, you feel so good.” Nicole pants out.

“Ahh. Oh my god. Nicole!” Waverly screams out her voice cracking. Nicole thrusts harder and faster until she feels Waverly's warm silky walls squeeze her so tight she can't move all and explode around her pulsing cock.

“May I cum!” Nicole begs. 

“Y-ye-s” Waverly forces out. The alpha stills completely as she paints the omega's walls white once again. Waverly's body is limp and weak. Nicole drops her hands to the mattress completely exhausted. The omega wraps he arms under the alpha's shoulders and grips them tightly. Waverly plants a kiss on the inside of Nicole right breast making no effort other than to pucker her lips. The two get as comfortable as they can falling asleep quickly still locked together.


	2. How About a Shower?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just porn. In a shower, and then out of the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I hope y'all are cool with some smut. I think the first several chapters will be just Nicole and Waverly getting to know each other and figure out their sexual desires, and the rules of their relationship. let me know what you think and I think there will eventually be some plot in this, but with lots of crazy sex that may or may not even be possible, at least on planet earth. haha. Alright let me now what you guys think. 
> 
> I also wanted to thank all of you for the awesome comments and kudos. each one puts a smile on my face when I read them and you guys are the reason i decided to write another chapter.

Nicole wakes up gasping for air. She reaches up to her neck and tugs at the tight leather collar suffocating her. She starts trying to push her self up the bed but it's more difficult with one hundred pounds of extra weight dead asleep on top of her. She finally gets up the bed enough so the collar isn't cutting off her air supply and she lays back. She doesn't know how long its been since she and Waverly feel asleep, but she knows it's been long enough for her knot to deflate and her cock to go soft, well mostly. She's got morning wood and her bladder feels like it's about to explode. She looks down at the sleeping omega. She looks so beautiful with her hair partially covering her face and a little bit of drool running out of the corner of her mouth onto the alpha's chest. The alpha wraps her hands around the omega's shoulders and begins to shake her. 

“Master. Master, please wake up.” Nicole says. Waverly grumbles and turns her head to the other side. “Master please. Wake up. Master.” Nicole tries. 

“N- huh.” Waverly whines. 

“Please, master, I need to use the facilities.” Nicole begs. Waverly's eye shoot open. 

“Oh my god. I'm so sorry.” Waverly says as she pushes up and moves off the bed, grabs the key to unlock Nicole's collar. She moves back towards the alpha and unlocks the chain. She moves to the foot of the bed and unties the alpha's ankles. Nicole doesn't move so Waverly just stares at her confused. “Don't you need to?” Waverly asks pointing to the door across the room. Nicole nods and tries to beg Waverly for permission to move with her eyes. Waverly furrows her brows. “Well, are you going to go?” Waverly asks. 

“I need your permission.” Nicole says hastily. It finally clicks for Waverly. 

“Go.” Waverly says and Nicole doesn't waste any time scrambling off the bed and bolting to the bathroom leaving the door open and sliding to a stop in front of the toilet. Waverly's curiosity gets the better of her so she watches as the alpha groans with relief. Waverly moves to the door way and leans against the frame. Nicole looks over at the door and sees Waverly biting the corner of her lip. 

Nicole clears her throat. “Master? Can I help you with something?” Nicole asks. Waverly darts her eyes away. 

“No sorry, I was just getting a good look at you. Didn't really have time to appreciate how gorgeous you are yesterday.” Waverly says. Nicole's cheeks turn red. The alpha gives her now flaccid cock a few shakes and looks at the toilet trying to figure out how to flush it. 

“The blue button on the wall. The red is for number two.” Waverly smiles. Nicole smiles back and looks at the wall she reaches up and pushes the blue button. Nicole takes a few steps toward the door and Waverly but stops a few feet away. 

“Master, may I ask you a question.” Nicole asks. 

“Sure.” Waverly says. 

“Does my collar have to be this tight. I mean that's fine if it does but I kind of woke up being choked by it. Maybe when I sleep you can loosen it just a little so I don't die.” Nicole finishes realizing she just complained to her master. “I'm sorry forget I said anything. I didn't mean to complain.” Nicole back tracks. Waverly furrows her brows. 

“No, it's fine. I'm sorry I didn't mean to forget but we were locked together and then fell asleep. All of that yesterday was mostly just for show. Who I am when in the company of anyone is not who I am really. I don't plan on keeping you chained up all the time. I know that's how most omegas keep their alpha's but, you're still a person. I was also thinking it would make me look stronger if you went out with me and completely behaved your self. I know that means I'm using you, and I know you may not like it, but I think we can help each other, more than just master and slave. Oh and I don't want you to call me that when we are alone. Only in public.” Waverly says as she moves towards the alpha and takes the collar off completely and tosses it on the counter top. 

Nicole is still in shock. She has no idea what to make of everything her master just said. Waverly looks up at the alpha expectantly. Nicole looks at her confused. “What do you think about what I just said?” Waverly asks. 

Nicole looks down at her hands and quickly realizes that they are both still naked, so she places her hands over her dick. Nicole shrugs. “I don't know. I mean what you just said I've spent my whole life hearing the opposite. Omegas are the masters and will punish me if I don't do as I'm told. I might get beat, or chained up with no freedom to do anything on my own. I need an omegas permission to do anything. I accepted it early on and decided to have some fun at least, well by my self or not in front of anyone anyway. My first thought is that you are trying to trick me so you can just lock me up and beat me for your enjoyment. But then I look into your eyes and they're so honest and pure. So as you can see I don't know what I should do.” Nicole says. 

“I do understand, so we will start slow. How about we take a shower and then we will go over some rules and see what rules we need to amend to work for us both and what rules are non negotiable?” Waverly asks pulling the alpha's hands away from covering her self. Nicole nods her head but doesn't say anything. Waverly smiles and pulls the alpha towards the large shower. The omega opens the door and pulls Nicole through the door then follows her in closing the door behind her. Waverly reaches over with out breaking eye contact and turns Nicole's shower head on. There are three to be exact. One at the top, one in the middle, and one at the perfect height to hit the lower back. Nicole flinches as the warm water hits her skin. She was expecting it to be cold, just like every shower she's had her entire life. Nicole closes her eyes and basks in the warmth. The alpha tilts her head back and saturates her hair. 

“The water is so warm.” Nicole says. Waverly giggles. 

“Yeah. Does that surprise you?” Waverly asks as she runs her hands through her hair. 

“Yes.” Nicole says. Waverly furrows her brows. 

“Why?” The omega asks. 

“I've never had a warm shower before.” Nicole says. 

“Really?” Waverly squeaks. 

Nicole nods. “Yeah, we only have cold water at school.” Nicole says. Waverly steps across the shower brushing her wet body on Nicole's and reaches behind the alpha to the temperature control and turns it up a few degrees. “Oh shit.” Nicole huffs out in pleasure. She snaps her eyes open a second later. “I'm sorry I didn't mean to swear. I'm sorry.” Nicole says backing away from the omega. Waverly reaches her hand out and grabs Nicole's arm lightly. 

“Hey it's ok. You can say what ever you like. I'm not going to hurt you ok. The only thing I might do is CP you if you get aggressive.” Waverly says with a smile. Nicole nods and steps back under the water. Waverly turns to the dispensers in the wall and holds her hand under the shampoo. The liquid comes out in the perfect amount. “Come here.” Waverly says. Nicole looks at the omega and steps forward. “Turn around.” Waverly says. Nicole does. Waverly rubs her hand in Nicole hair. She washes the alpha's hair, messaging her scalp. Nicole moans at the tender caring treatment. 

“You know you can hit me if you want. I actually like it.” Nicole says. Waverly furrows her brows. 

“What do you mean?” Waverly says. 

“Like, last night when you tied me up. I liked it. It got me more excited. In school, they teach us how to please our master. Some masters like hitting their slaves. So we go through a year of basics, a little bit of everything. Floggers, whips, bondage, electricity, slapping, punching, anal, cock cages, cock rings, and we even learn how to dominate our omega while still being submissive. Keeping control and only doing the things they want us to do to them, not letting what we want to do to them happen.” Nicole says. 

“And you like some of those things? Like they actually bring you pleasure?” Waverly asks. 

“Yes. Most alpha's have a hard time accepting liking those things. Mostly because it's against our nature. We are supposed to be protectors, fighters, and being challenged messes with our heads. The only reason omegas took over is because of the control pheromone that evolution deemed necessary to protect omega's lives. Alpha's used to abuse their omega's so severally that they started dying off. The galaxy would go extinct if the alphas kept it up so nature stepped in and put a stop to it. The only problem is the omega's completely reversed the situation and nature gave us alpha's nothing to deal with being chained and beaten all the time. Our brains still work the same way they have for thousands of years. We learned all about in school, I guess to show us that we don't deserve to be free again, all we do is cause destruction. So like I said before I learned it early and make a conscious choice everyday to accept it and try to find the things I like in my life. What ever they are. So yes I like being tied up and teased, I like being spanked and fucked in the ass. I'm willing to do a lot more, not like I have choice, but if I did, those would be my first.” Nicole says as Waverly pushes her back under the water to rinse her hair. 

“Huh. You know I've never met any alpha's that were allowed to talk to me. Don't take this the wrong way but I had no idea you would be educated.” Waverly says. 

“It's ok. They don't really like it when their secret strategies get out on how they maintain control. What about you? What do you like?” Nicole asks. 

“Um, I don't know, I mean my first time was last night with you so.” Waverly says turning to the dispensers again and getting the conditioner. She spreads it in the red head hair just like before getting lost in her thoughts. 

“Well did you like tying me up” Nicole asks. 

“Um, I guess. I was more worried about trying to get it over with than enjoying my self.” Waverly says. 

“Well maybe we can try it again now that we don't have to perform for an audience. And you're the princess, you must have been to some parties and seen some stuff that got your blood pumping.” Nicole says. Waverly finishes with the conditioner and gets some body wash. She rubs it into a fluffy soft loofah and starts washing Nicole's back.

“Um, yeah we can do it again. I mean I've seen some stuff, but I always kind of imagined being the one to be tied up. I've also seen some things that I never even want to hear about being done to someone.” Waverly says as she continues down over the alpha's ass to her thighs. 

Nicole turns her head to look over her shoulder. “Oh yeah like what?” Nicole says. 

“Um, like omegas emptying their bowels on their alphas, or their bladders. I'm not one for those type of things.” Waverly says. 

“Well that's good, neither am I.” Nicole says. “So what are some things you did see that you liked?” Nicole asks again trying to get a strait answer.

“Um, I saw this alpha being held down and fucked with a strap on once. That was incredibly erotic.” Waverly admits. 

“Ok, so you want to fuck me?” Nicole asks. 

Waverly's eyes open wide. “Not exactly where I was going with that but I wouldn't be opposed to trying it. I was more referring to being held down. Like you holding me down.” Waverly says the last part shyly. 

Nicole get an excited smirk on her face. As Waverly turns her around and starts washing her front starting at her shoulders. She moves the loofah over the alpha's breasts and down her stomach. She moved to the alpha's left hip and down her left leg. Then moved to the alpha's right leg and up. Nicole is watching her the whole time. The only spot left is the alpha's quickly stiffening cock. 

“Um, do you want to, or do you want me to?” Waverly says staring at the now standing proud cock. 

“You can, if you like.” Nicole says. Waverly smiles and gathers some soap on her hands and drops the loofah. She grabs Nicole's cock and runs her hands the length of the shaft and turns her hand under and messages the alpha's balls softly. 

“Ohh, shit. That feels nice.” Nicole says. Waverly smirks and pushes Nicole back under the running water. Nicole rinses out her hair and the soap on her body. “So let me ask you, if you want me to hold you down and fuck you, is there anything you don't want me doing?” Nicole asks. 

“Um that's the problem, I don't know what I like watching as apposed to doing. Maybe if we just start slow. Just with the holding me down part, and fucking. Nothing else. Then we can add something else the next time.” Waverly says. 

“Sounds good to me.” Nicole says as she watches Waverly finish washing her body and rinsing her hair. Nicole takes several inching steps towards the omega. As soon as the omega finishes Nicole grabs her wrists spins her around quickly and pushes her up against the shower wall pinning her there with her body and her arms in one hand behind her back. 

“What the fuck.” Waverly yells. Nicole puts her lips right next to Waverly's ear. 

“This is what you want right?” Nicole asks thrusting her hips forward causing her cock to slide up the omega's ass. Waverly struggles a little. 

“Yes, but you surprised me, I didn't mean right this second. In the shower.” Waverly scoffs. 

“So tell me to stop. You know I will.” Nicole says as she grabs her cock and guides it to run through Waverly's wet pussy. 

“Oh shit....I don't want you to stop.” Waverly says. 

Nicole smirks and bites down on Waverly's ear lobe. Waverly's legs go weak. “Is it ok if I slap your ass a few times?” Nicole husks in her ear. Waverly furrows her brows and thinks it over for a moment.

Waverly wiggles back trying to push the alpha away. Nicole slams her back into the walls and the are both panting. “Answer me, because I really want to but I don't to upset you.” Nicole growls. Waverly nods. “Say it.” Nicole growls. 

“You can slap my ass a few times.” Waverly huffs out. Nicole instantly lands a stinging upward slap on the omega's right ass cheek. “Oh holy shit.” Waverly grunts out. 

“You like that?” Nicole husks. 

“Yes.” Waverly says. 

Nicole grabs her cock and runs it through Waverly's lips again until she feels the omega's entrance. The alpha pushes in about half way and stops. Waverly tenses up and raises up on her tip toes. “Where you going?” Nicole asks with a devilish tone. 

“It hurts.” Waverly forces out. 

“What did you expect. You took my knot yesterday, there were some omegas at school that couldn't take it. And they are experienced. Taken so many knots in the past, but not mine. And it was your first time too. You took it so well. Now you're going to take it again. But I'm going to be a good alpha and make you cum first.” Nicole says before moving her hand to Waverly's shoulder so she can pull her down and thrust the rest of her cock up into the omega. 

“Oh, fuck me!!!” Waverly screams. 

“With pleasure beautiful.” Nicole growls as she pulls her hips back until just the head of her cock rests inside Waverly's warm pulsing pussy. Nicole pushes back in to the hilt quickly and slowly drags her cock back. After a few minuets of the same pattern Waverly begins moaning instead of screaming. Nicole takes her hand off the omega's shoulder and brings a firm hand down on her right ass cheek again. The omega cries out needing to release the energy inside her. The omega pushes back against the alpha so Nicole spanks her again. “I didn't tell you you could move did I?” Nicole growls and puts her hand back on the omega's shoulder to hold her down as she begins a punishing pace. Waverly can feel Nicole's knot pushing up against her entrance every time she slams up. 

“Ahh!! Fuck. Please don't stop. You're gonna......fuck...cum.” Waverly tries to convey. Nicole slows her pace down and pulls the omega's hips away from the wall for a better angle. Nicole slams her hips up one more time and starts rolling her hips trying to work her knot in to the omega's tight entrance as it pulses and throbs form her orgasm. 

Nicole grunts with the effort and thrusts up hard when she feels Waverly's pussy almost over the widest part of her knot. Her knot roughly pops in and the omega screams as her pussy clamps down and begins milking the alpha's cock. Nicole releases Waverly's arms and grabs her hips hard holding their hips together as she continues to thrust as hard as possible. 

“May I cum.” Nicole asks with her eyes screwed tight hoping Waverly will give her permission. 

“No.” Waverly says sternly.

Nicole pants, stilling her hips and biting the omega's shoulder trying to keep her cock from exploding. “Please master, let me cum.” Nicole groans. 

“No.” Waverly says as she intentionally squeezes her pussy around the alphas cock and knot.

“Please I'm begging you, I.....Can't...” Nicole begs. Waverly pushes her hips back to entice the alpha to keep thrusting. 

“Nope. You're not allowed to cum.” Waverly growls. 

“Fuck! Please.” Nicole screams and slams her hips forward roughly. “What do you want? I'll do anything. Please.” Nicole continues to beg as she thrusts up trying to give Waverly what she wants. 

“No. But if you stop moving I'm going to punish you. I want you to keep thrusting, but you aren't allowed to cum. Do you understand me?” Waverly orders. Nicole nods into the omega's shoulder. 

“Can we at least take this to the bed? I don't think my legs can hold us up much longer.” Nicole whines.

“Yes.” Waverly says as she reaches over and turns the water off. Nicole picks her up and pushes the door open and steps out, quickly making her way across the room to the large bed. Nicole bends Waverly over the mattress so she is laying face down but her feet are flat on the floor with Nicole laying on top of her. Nicole adjusts her feet and begins rocking into the omega again. “This is what happens when you brag. You told me you could hold off for hours. You make it an hour and I'll let you cum.” Waverly taunts. “Do you understand?” Waverly asks. 

“Yes master.” Nicole says as she bites the omega's shoulder again. 

“I told you not to call me that.” Waverly growls. 

“I'm sorry.” Nicole whines. 

“Good girl. Now keep going.” Waverly orders, and Nicole does. The alpha reaches under the omega's body and down to her slit. She finds Waverly's clit and starts teasing her with quick tight circles. “Ohhh...ohh...shit.” Waverly moans. After about five minuets of playing with the omega's clit Nicole feels Waverly's pussy clench hard so she stops and pulls her hand out from under her effectively stopping her orgasm. “What the fuck Nicole?” Waverly tries to buck back to get more stimulation but the alpha quickly pushes her hip into the mattress stopping the effort. 

“I don't get to cum, neither do you. Lets see how long you can last.” Nicole says swatting the omega's ass before shoving her hand back under the omega's body and building her back up. Nicole gets close to cumming a few times when Waverly is about to fly over the edge and her warm pussy clamps down tighter each time. She does this several time throughout the hour. 

“Oh fucking fuck. I'm in love with your pussy. It feels so fucking good.” Nicole moans loudly. Nicole looks up at the clock and sees she only has five more minuets. She starts toying with Waverly's clit for the last time. This time she doesn't stop and circles harder and faster. 

Waverly screams out her orgasm after only a minuet of Nicole playing with her. Nicole yells to keep herself from cumming as she keeps pushing into the omega. The red head looks at the clock, three minuets. She puts her head in the middle of the omegas back and pants. She looks up, two minuets left. Nicole wraps her arms under the omega's arms and jerks her up off the bed. Waverly's head is so fuzzy with pleasure she doesn't even know whats going on. Nicole puts her left hand on the omega's belly and her right holds her shoulder back tight. The omega is arched back wards and Nicole has what is now her absolute favorite view of the brunette. The alpha's eyes flick to the clock, thirty seconds. She starts pushing up faster. Waverly's pussy is still clamping down and releasing. Nicole looks back to the clock ten seconds. 

The red head pants in Waverly's ear as she nears complete exhaustion. Her legs feel like jelly and she's not sure once she explodes she will be conscious. Her eyes flick to the clock again. Her time is up, so she picks up the omega climbs on the bed and free falls landing on Waverly as her body seizes and she lets go of the tightly wound coil she's been holding to for over an hour. Nicole's ejaculation is so powerful and her cock so over stimulated, the force of it pushes Nicole's knot out of Waverly and her cock follows still shooting jets of cum all over the omega's thighs and ass. 

Nicole stops breathing, she can't even think. Her cock is still spilling onto the sheets but Nicole has nothing left. She hears Waverly mumble something but can't understand it. 

“What?” Nicole mumbles. 

“You're crushing me.” Waverly says. 

“Sorry.” Nicole groans as she musters just enough strength to roll off the omega. Waverly looks over at the alpha as she has recovered somewhat. Her eyes go wide as she see's the alpha's cock bounce around every time a new spurt shoots out of the tip of her cock. 

“Nicole...” Waverly says worryingly.

“Unnghhn” Nicole grunts. 

“Is that normal?” Waverly asks pointing to the alpha's cock. 

“Don't...Kn....ow.....never done that.....before.” Nicole says. 

“Wait you've never lasted that long before?” Waverly asks. 

“I have. Just never done that while I was knotted. It's different.” Nicole says. Waverly purses her lips and nods. 

“Well I have to say. That was absolutely incredible, and we are doing that again.” Waverly says. 

“Ok...Just not today.” Nicole mumbles as she lays sprawled out and spent. Waverly rolls over and cuddles up to her alpha. 

“Go to sleep. We will go over the rules tomorrow.” Waverly says as she gets comfortable. Nicole wraps her arm around the omega's back and holds her close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and let me know what you think. or if you have ideas you'd like to see.


	3. No Blankey!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly finally eat something other than each other, thankfully cause I was beginning to worry they were going to starve to death. Waverly sets her rules and then things get a little tied up. or a lot tied up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I had a blast writing this chapter. it's really long though, or at least it feels really long. It also kind of got away from me and I hadn't originally intended this scene to end the way it did, but my brain was like let's do this as I was writing. so I hope you guys enjoy and this will probably be the last chapter with Waverly and Nicole locked up in their room, or floor I guess. 
> 
> I just wanted to say thank you all for your kind comments and kudos. I really do appreciate them. Let me know what you guys think of chapter three and any ideas or suggestions you have. 
> 
> And sorry in advance for the mistakes. only read through the whole thing once as it nearly took me twenty four hours to write.

“Princess. Princess Waverly.” A young beta servant calls as she shakes the omega. Waverly grumbles but turns her head to acknowledge the presence of the beta. 

“Uhnn?” Waverly asks. 

“I'm sorry in to intrude princess, but your mother sent up a cart of food for you. She said you haven't eaten anything in two days. I just need to know where you want it?” The beta asks. 

“Um....jus.....there.” Waverly mumbles without even trying to make a gesture to where she wants the cart left. The beta just smirks to no one and leaves. A few moments later Waverly pushes herself out of bed and stumbles groggily to the bathroom. She rubs the sleep from her eyes as she relives herself. She stands and makes her way to the sink, washes her hands and flicks the extra water away. She turns to go back to bed but startles when she catches a quick glimpse of a figure in the door way. 

“Shit. Nicole, you can't sneak up on me like that.” Waverly scolds. 

“I'm sorry mas...Waverly. I didn't mean to scare you. May I?” Nicole asks motioning to the bathroom with one hand and cupping her self with the other like an untrained pup. Waverly chuckles at Nicole's little potty dance which is just her shifting from foot to foot rapidly. 

“Of course.” Waverly steps to the side. Nicole's face turns to relief as she dances her way into the bathroom braces a hand on the wall and drops her head with a sigh of relief. “There's food, somewhere. We should probably eat before we continue our mating.” Waverly says with a glint of excitement. 

“I know, I've been awake for hours.” Nicole tells her. 

“Then why didn't you use the restroom before now?” Waverly asks in a harsh tone. 

Nicole furrows her brows in confusion. “Because you weren't awake to give me permission to leave the bed.” Nicole says like it's the most obvious answer. 

Waverly huffs. She thought Nicole understood that she didn't need her permission to take care of natures' call. “Alright, listen and listen carefully. You don't need my permission to use the bathroom. If you need to pee, then go pee. Do you understand?” Waverly asks. Nicole nods. “Nope, I need to hear you say it.” Waverly says. 

“Yes, I understand.” Nicole says. 

“Good. Now let's go put some clothes on so we can eat and discuss our rules.” Waverly says before turning and walking out of the bathroom back into the bedroom turning right and opening another door. Nicole follows quietly and watches. Waverly opens the door and walks into a closet. But it isn't just any regular closet with a few shelves. No, this closet is bigger than Nicole's shared dorm at school. The alpha drops her jaw. There are really nice, expensive looking dresses hanging on both sides of the closet, a pedestal in the middle with mirrors in the middle of both walls separating the dresses half way down the room. Waverly continues to walk through the closet through a door way with no door that Nicole hadn't noticed before. The red head follows the brunette through and is brought into another room. This room is filled with shoes. More shoes than Nicole has ever seen in her entire life. The left side is all high heels. Different colors and styles. Some sparkle with sequins or glitter, some are so shiny Nicole can see her reflection in them. There must be hundreds just on this side of the room. On the left side are tennis shoes, boots, wedges and pumps. The right side isn't as fun or exciting looking, but still there are hundreds of shoes and Nicole is in awe. Waverly continues into the next room and Nicole follows behind her. This room has some regular shirts hanging up and shelves about half way up with neatly folded pants. Comfortable looking sweats, pajamas, tights, and some type of lightweight pant that Nicole has never seen before. They are all sorted by style and color. From right to left the pants and shirts, including the pajamas, are arranged to make a rainbow. Nicole laughs. 

Waverly turns around quickly with a smile. “What?” Waverly asks with a chuckle. 

“Um, nothing, I was just admiring the rainbow you have. Everything else is arranged by what? Maybe how often you use that type of thing, but just normal clothes and pj's are arranged by style and color that makes a perfect rainbow. Tops and bottoms, do you actually wear any of this or did you just get them to have a colorful looking closet?” Nicole asks still in awe. 

“I wear most of this when I'm home. After I get home from a difficult meeting or a rough day juggling so many people trying to please or come to an agreement with them I like to just put on a shirt and some baggy sweats and lay on the couch and get lost in a good show. Not think about all the days' problems. It's nice to loose my mind to characters problems, or a story line that has nothing to do with anything that is actually happening out in the world.” Waverly says. 

Nicole just watches Waverly's profile. She can see the pain and dread through Waverly's body. She didn't realize the princess has to deal so much. Nicole didn't think for one second that the life of the next emperor could be stressful or depressing. “I'm sorry.” Nicole says. Waverly turns to face the alpha. 

“For what?” Waverly asks. 

“For judging you. And wrongly apparently.” Nicole says hanging her head in shame. 

“What do you mean?” Waverly asks. 

“Well, just that I didn't think the life a princess could be stressful. I just thought you had everything handed to you. You want a pair of the most expensive shoes a servant walks in with three. You want an alpha? You get your choice of thousands. I didn't realize you actually have to like.....work I guess.” Nicole confesses. 

Waverly nods. She understands, she gets that a lot. “It's ok. I get that a lot. Mostly because I'm not really supposed to be as involved as I am. When my mother was diagnosed it hit her hard and she lost her way. I didn't have a choice, it wasn't even supposed to happen until I at least turned eighteen, but sometimes life doesn't work out the way we think. I've had to step up, and grow up. I haven't even seen my mother for six months until the other day. When she was diagnosed she shut her self off from everyone. She locked her self in her room and refused to see anyone, even me. So when the world kept turning and people needed decisions to be made they turned to me and I made them. I was no where near ready. Usually I'd have two more years of teachings, of how to handle situations and learning from others mistakes and success, but I think I'm cursed.” Waverly says sadly. 

“Why do you say that?” Nicole asks. 

Waverly gives a sad smile as she pulls an over sized shirt off a hanger, a blue one and slips it over her head. She grabs some dark purple sweats and slides them on. “Well, Willa tried my whole childhood to basically kill me, Wynonna left the planet to do whatever it is that Wynonna does and now all this, having to grow up even more because of something out of my control.” Waverly says. 

“Willa and Wynonna are your sisters?” Nicole asks. 

“Yeah, both betas, so they never could take over. Willa resented me for it my whole life. Like it was my fault she was born a beta. Honestly if I could I would let her have it. I never wanted it and I still don't. Momma sent her away when she walked into Willa holding a knife to my throat. I haven't seen her since, still don't know where she is. Wynonna is a wild child. She just likes sex and booze, not necessarily in that order. She and Momma never really got along. Wynonna just does what she wants and doesn't listen to anyone else. She left on her sixteenth birthday. She's come back to visit for a few days two times in the past six years. My curse, everyone leaves me.” Waverly sighs before turning to face Nicole realizing she's been rambling the whole time and Nicole has been standing there in the nude just listening. 

“I'm sorry. I had no idea.” Nicole says. 

Waverly just smiles quickly. “Why don't we get you some clothes and go eat something.” Waverly says before walking past the alpha and back through the other rooms of her closet. Nicole follows Waverly across the bedroom to a door in the middle of the room. Waverly opens it and motions for Nicole to enter. The alpha steps in and her jaw immediately drops. She sees just like in Waverly's closet, expensive dresses lining both sides of the room. They walk through the door way and shoes, lots of shoes. Through the next door way and shirts, and pants, and pajamas, and shorts, all arranged by style and color, identical to Waverly's closet.

“Uh......” Nicole is at a loss for words. “You have two closets?” Nicole asks. 

Waverly laughs. “No silly. This is your closet. I wasn't sure what my alpha would want so I had everything stocked up. There are four more rooms. The next is underwear, socks,ties, and belts, then suits, I wasn't entirely sure if I was going to pick a male or female alpha so I wanted to be sure I covered both. After that is jewelry, then makeup. Those two rooms are a little smaller then the first four. You can organize it how ever you like, there is a hamper in each of the clothing rooms for dirty clothes. If there is something you don't like you can bring it out and I'll have a servant take it away. I won't come in here unless you say it's ok. This space is one hundred percent yours to do with as you please.” Waverly says. 

Nicole is looking over all of her options, running her hand over soft and rough fabric alike. “Thank you master.” Nicole says bowing her head. 

Waverly huffs. “I told you not to call me that.” The omega growls. 

“I know, but....” Nicole stops her self. 

“But what?” Waverly asks. Nicole looks up to get a read on the omega. 

“I just don't want you to think I am ungrateful. I don't think I've ever even seen this many clothes and I lived with a thousand other alphas, and I did all their laundry for two years. I've never had anything of my own. I just never thought this would be my life. I never thought I would even be allowed clothing. It's just new and different. I'm in shock.” Nicole explains. 

“I understand. And I appreciate your gratefulness. How about you pick something out and then we can eat and set our rules then get back to bed.” Waverly says with a sly smirk. Nicole's eyes dart to the brunette's face.

“Alright.” Nicole says simply. The red head grabs a gray v-neck, and black sweats. She slips them on and turns to Waverly. “What do you think?” Nicole asks. 

Waverly smiles with a laugh. “Very nice.” Waverly says with a chuckle. The two walk out of Nicole's closet and Waverly leads them into the foyer where the cart of food was left. She grabs it and drags it through the living room and takes a left through the dining room which holds a twenty foot table with sixteen chairs. The omega continues on into the kitchen. They stop on the close side of a large island which has a large old farm style sink and countless drawers. Nicole looks around at the other counters. There is a complicated looking machine that is chrome with got inlay accents, just like everything else in the kitchen. 

“Whats this?” Nicole asks. Waverly looks up to see what the red head is asking about. 

“A jujo, machine.” Waverly responds. 

“What's jujo?” Nicole asks. Waverly's jaw drops. 

“You don't know what jujo is?” Waverly asks. Nicole shakes her head. “It's a hot drink, it's kind of bitter but it helps wake you up and gives you energy. You can use sugar and rabbits milk to take away the bitterness.” Waverly explains. 

“You use something as precious as rabbits milk to sweeten something bitter?” Nicole asks. 

“Yes.” Waverly responds with out looking up as she sets the plates of food on the island and pushes the cart away. “Take a seat, I'll make you a cup.” Waverly says as she moves to the machine grabs a metal mug and places it under the nozzle. She opens a door pours some brown powder into the opening and closes the door. Waverly pushes a few buttons and the machine begins to whirl. Nicole starts to pick at some of the food on her plate. Some of it she knows, some she doesn't. Waverly walks over a few minuets later with two cups of jujo and puts one in front of Nicole. The alpha picks it up to her nose and take a cautious whiff. “Careful it's hot. Blow on it before you drink it.” Waverly says and Nicole does. Nicole takes a sip and scrunches her face. “Don't like it?” Waverly asks. Nicole shakes her head. “Here let's add a little milk, and a lot of sugar and see if that makes it any better. Nicole tries it again after the milk and sugar are added. 

“Much better.” Nicole says. 

“Good, now eat something.” Waverly says. Nicole starts with something she recognizes. Nicole chuckles when she sees the blueberries in her oat paste. “What's so funny?” Waverly asks.

“Um....It's nothing...” Nicole blushes and turns her gaze back to her paste. 

Waverly pokes the red head in the side. “Tell me.” The omega says. 

“Uh, it's kind of embarrassing.” Nicole says. 

“Oooh. Now I defiantly want to know.” Waverly replies with an excited tone. The omega pokes the alpha again and again until she is laughing uncontrollably. 

“Alright, alright.” Nicole says trying to bat Waverly's hands away. “Fine I'll tell you. When I was a little pup, I couldn't pronounce the word blue, so I called blueberries bububerries.” The alpha laughed out. 

“Bububerries?” Waverly asks while trying to contain her laughter. 

“Yes, see I told you it was embarrassing.” Nicole says turning back to her food. 

“No, not embarrassing, it's cute.” Waverly says with a chuckle. 

“Cute huh?” Nicole asks. Waverly just nods before turning back to her plate. “Alright so how about the rules?” Nicole asks. Waverly nods and swallows her food. 

“Alright, well, rule number one, when we go out you have to wear your collar at all times. Rule number two don't speak unless I give you permission, even if someone else is talking to you. Number three, always call me master when responding to me or addressing me. I guess just be how your training taught you to be. Also I just want you to know that if you do something out of line I will have to punish you in front of everyone. And if that happens just remember it's not what I want to do, that I wouldn't get any pleasure from it.” Waverly says. 

“Ok. That doesn't sound too difficult. I can handle that. What about when we are alone?” Nicole asks. 

“Rule number one, don't call me master, ever. Two, you have to tell me if I'm doing something you don't like. And no asking permission for anything. This is your home now, so what's here is yours too. Oh and three, well I guess this make four but in my head I kind of combined the last two. Anyway four, don't ever answer the door with out your collar on.” Waverly says. Nicole nods. “Um I have something I want to ask you though.” Waverly says hesitantly. 

“Ok, what's that?” Nicole asks. 

“Well, usually the first time a prince or princess presents their alpha to the world is at the ball held in honor of the mating. Normally you would go clothed and then there is a part before we dance where I would order you to strip all of your clothing and anyone who wanted to would um.....touch you. It's meant to be kind of like a blessing of fertility, a good luck I guess. I just want to know if that would be alright with you?” Waverly asks.

“Yeah, I mean I'm yours to use how ever you want right? I don't have a problem behaving for you. Especially if it makes you look good.” Nicole says. 

“I know, I just wanted to make sure you were ok with it. I can tell them not to if it would make you uncomfortable.” Waverly says. 

“Look Waves, I've been groped and omega handled my whole life alright, it's nothing new. At school it was nice to be touched by another human, to have that connection to another. It's the same now. I like being touched, mostly by you but as long as it won't upset you it doesn't bother me” Nicole says. Waverly nods and takes another bite of her food. “So, I was wondering if when we go back to bed you would be willing to tie me up again and see if you like it? Play around with me a bit, tease and tease until I beg you let me cum. Is that a rule by the way?” Nicole asks. 

“Umm.....We can do that today if you want. And no unless I'm dominating you. If we are just having vanilla sex you can cum whenever you want.” Waverly says. 

“What about you?” Nicole asks. 

Waverly looks at the alpha in confusion. “Do you need to ask my permission to cum when I dominate you?” Nicole asks. 

“Oh, uh I hadn't thought about that. Um yeah I guess I would.” Waverly says. Nicole gets a fox like grin on her face and turns her attention to her food to try and hide her excitement. “Does that excite you?” Waverly asks. 

“Yes.” Nicole responds simply. 

“Why?” Waverly asks. 

“Because it means you trust me.” Nicole says. Waverly just smiles. “You know I can smell you from here right?” Nicole says not looking at the omega. 

“Yes, I know. Are you finished eating?” Waverly asks. Nicole nods. “Good, go to the bathroom brush your teeth, get in the shower, scrub up well and make sure you do a good anal douche. I'm taking your ass today. I assume they taught you how to at school?” Waverly finishes her order. Nicole nods with a smile.

“Yes. Good. Oh, and put your collar on after you dry yourself off and lay on your back with your ass at the foot of the bed.” Waverly adds. 

“Yes, mas....What do I call you when I'm being dominated in private?” Nicole asks. 

“Omega.” Waverly says. Nicole nods. “Now go.” Waverly orders sternly. Nicole turns and heads through the dining room and living room, down the hall to her bedroom. Nicole walks into her closet and strips her clothes and drops them in the hamper before walking to the bathroom. 

The red head starts opening drawers until she finds a tooth brush and paste. She pulls out an unopened brush and a tube of paste that is about half way gone. She opens the rest of the drawers until she finds a douche kit. Nicole smiles to her self. “You're a planner aren't you?” She says to her self. The red head opens the tooth brush and runs it under the water before dropping a nice size dollop of paste on it. She smears it with her finger and runs it under the water again before shutting the water off and sticking the brush in her mouth. After a few minuets of brushing Nicole spits and rinses her brush then her mouth out. She sets the brush next to Waverly's in the holder and grabs her kit and moves to the shower. 

Nicole turns the water on a luke warm temperature and steps under the water. The alpha steps back and opens her kit, she pulls out a water bulb, a little package of lube and a bottle with a saline solution in it. Nicole opens the lube, puts some on her finger and reaches behind herself spreading her ass cheeks and rubbing the lube over her tight hole. The alpha rinses her hand under the shower head and opens the bottle. She sucks up the solution with the bulb and tips it upside down before grabbing the lube and squeezing the rest out on the tip of the bulb. She spreads the lube evenly and rinses her hand again. Nicole reaches her left hand behind herself again, parting her cheeks as her right hand comes back with the bulb and she runs the tip lightly down her crack until she finds her tight hole already pulsing at the thought that Waverly will be taking her in a little while. 

Nicole pushes the tip in carefully only stopping when she feels the beginning of the bulb touch her cheeks. “Oh, shit.” Nicole says breathlessly as her ass clenches around the shaft of the bulb. Nicole squeezes the bulb slowly and she groans as her cock hardens and she feels the saline run back out of her. She takes the bulb out and grabs the bottle to get more solution to repeat the process once more. After the second flush her cock grows to full length and she lets out a moan. 

“You really do enjoy anal?” Waverly asks loud enough for Nicole to be startled. 

“Oh shit...Waves you scared me.” Nicole says rinsing off the bulb and setting it down in the basket hanging around the shower head. 

“Nah uh. It's omega to you.” Waverly growls. 

“I'm sorry, omega. I didn't mean any disrespect.” Nicole says. 

“Good girl. Now finish washing yourself. And don't let my cock go soft.” Waverly orders before turning around and brushing her teeth. Nicole quickly washes her hair and her body before turning the water off and stepping out of the shower. She grabs a towel and quickly dries her body and running the towel over her hair. She wraps her hand around her softening cock and pumps it a few times until it hardens again. Nicole hangs the towel up on the back of the door and walks out into the bedroom. 

Nicole wraps her hand around her cock again slowly pumping it. She sees Waverly sitting in a chair naked except for a leather harness around her thighs and waist. “Did yo forget something?” Waverly asks narrowing her eyes at the alpha. Nicole stops in her tracks and brings her left hand up to her neck. Her collar. 

“Shit.” Nicole whispers. 

“I didn't say you could speak.” Waverly raises her voice. Nicole gulps and drops her eyes to the floor. “Lay face down on the bed, with your feet flat on the floor and your arms out.” Waverly orders. Nicole slowly walks to the bed and does as her omega instructed. Waverly stands up and walks up behind the alpha placing her hands on Nicole's lower back. “Listen to me, if at any point you want to stop, for any reason, you say the word unicorn and I will stop. Do you understand?” Waverly asks. 

Nicole nods her head. “Let me hear you say it.” Waverly says. 

“Yes omega.” Nicole replies. 

“Good girl. Now you are going to be punished for forgetting your collar, and then for cursing. Five hits for each offense, you are going to count each one, thank me and ask for another. Do you understand? You may verbalize your answer.” Waverly says huskily. 

“Yes omega.” Nicole nearly whispers around a dry tongue. Waverly rubs her hands in circles over the alpha's ass and gives a few squeezes to the toned flesh with an pleased groan. Waverly picks up her right hand and brings it down hard on the alpha's tight globe. “One, thank you omega may I have another?” Nicole says with a smile on her face. 

“Oh, you like that do you?” Waverly asks. Nicole doesn't respond. Waverly brings her left hand up and back down harder than the first. 

“Ugh...Two, thank you omega, may I have another?” Nicole says. Waverly smirks to her self. 

Waverly brings her right hand up and back down hard and fast then before Nicole can thank her and ask for another the omega throws her hand to Nicole's left cheek with force and lads a spank off center. “AAHHH!” Nicole screams. “Three and four, thank you omega may I.....” Waverly brings her hand down again on the alpha's right before she can finish. “Have another, five, thank you omega, may have another?” Nicole rushes out in a single breath. 

The alpha can feel her cheeks burning now. She wonders if there will be bruises left tomorrow. Waverly brings her hand down again dragging her fingers all the way down over the curve of Nicole ass. “Six, thank you omega, may I have another.” Nicole grits between clenched teeth. The alpha can feel her cock throb against the bed. It's almost painful. Waverly brings her hand down again. “SE-ve-en.” Nicole huffs out. “T-hank you omega, may I have another?” Nicole finishes. 

Waverly smirks and rubs her hands lightly over Nicole's cheeks giving her a moment of reprieve. “Are you alright alpha?” Waverly asks. Nicole nods and Waverly smiles. “Good, because I think I actually really like this.” Waverly comments as she squeezes harshly. 

“Unhhh.” Nicole moans. Waverly raises her hand again and lands her hit toward the inside of the alpha's cheek. “AAAHHHHHH! Shit, ughh.” Nicole growls out at the pain on the sensitive flesh. 

“That's not what I want to hear.” Waverly says. 

“I'm sorry omega. Seven....uh eight, thank you omega, may I have another?” Nicole says lazily. 

“Did you forget what number we were on?” Waverly teases. Nicole nods. “Silly alpha. I'm in a forgiving mood though, but next time you forget I'll add five more.” Waverly says squeezing the alpha's ass again. Nicole nods her understanding. Waverly brings her hand up again turning her hand over to reach the alpha's left side and slaps hard then pausing for a moment before landing her last blow on the alpha's right side. 

“Nine, ten, thank you omega, may I have another?” Nicole says. 

“Of course you can.” Waverly teases before bringing her hand down again lazily. Nicole's whole body tenses. It was an easy slap no force behind it. 

“Eleven, thank you omega, may I have another?” Nicole says gritting her teeth. 

“No, you may not.” Waverly says as she puts her hand at the top of the alpha's back and lightly drags her hand down Nicole's spine causing shivers and jolts of pleasure to shoot through the alpha's body. “You are so beautiful. You did so well.” Waverly coos. Nicole tries to slow her breathing down. “Now, go get you collar, come back and drop to you knees at my feet.” Waverly orders. Nicole nods and pushes off the bed. She groans at the motion pulling on her sore muscles. Nicole makes her way to the bathroom grabs her collar and walks back to Waverly where she eases down to her knees and holds her collar out to the omega. “Thank you,” Waverly says as she grabs the collar and runs it through her hands. Waverly takes a step closer so she's invading the alpha's space. Waverly wraps the the collar around the alpha's neck, threading the strap through the buckle and pushing the pin through the second tightest hole. 

“Up.” Waverly orders. Nicole stands not looking at the omega. “On the bed, on your back.” Waverly says. Nicole walks around the omega and climbs on the bed turns over on her back leaving her legs hanging over the edge and her feet on the floor. Waverly walks to the foot of the bed and leans to the left where she left two lengths of rope coiled and tied neatly together. She unties them and drops one on the bed. She moves to the right side of Nicole who is watching her intently. Waverly picks up her right leg and wraps on end of the rope around the alpha's thigh just above the knee and ties it off with the rest of the length going up towards Nicole's head. Waverly walks around to the side of the bed and climbs on, picking up the rope and pulling it up, and to the side so her hips are open, and threading the rope through an eye loop on the cross bar of the frame. She watches Nicole's leg as she pulls the rope through. Once her leg is pulled back far enough the omega ties it in a four knot. Waverly walks across the bed and repeats the process to Nicole's other leg.

Waverly takes a moment to admire her own work. She moves so she's kneeling over the alpha's face, placing her hand on the alpha's belly just below her belly button and trails her fingers up towards the alpha's neck. She rocks back a little bringing her nicely framed pussy just mere inches from the alpha's mouth. Nicole takes a deep breath through her nose trying to get as much of Waverly's scent as she can. Waverly hums as she raises Nicole's flesh in the sweetest way. “Stroke your cock slowly. It's getting soft.” Waverly orders and Nicole obliges. “Good girl.” Waverly says before backing up and turning around crawling up the bed to the head board. She digs out the ropes already attached and throws them down toward the alpha. “Hands above your head.” Waverly orders. Nicole does as she's told and Waverly makes quick work of tying each wrist. 

Waverly moves off the bed then opens a drawer to her night stand and pulls out a few things. Nicole tries to twist her head back to what the omega is getting out but Waverly's body is blocking her view. Waverly steps back walks to the foot of the bed and drops the stuff she is carrying to the right of Nicole's body. Nicole looks down and sees a medium length dildo with an insert for Waverly, a slightly wider anal plug, a bottle of lube, and a strap with clips on both ends and an adjuster in the middle. 

“Omega.” Nicole says to get the brunette's attention. Waverly looks up at the alpha. 

“Are you ok Nicole? Are the ropes too tight?” Waverly asks as she runs her hand over the ropes tying the alpha's legs. 

“No, they are fine. I'm actually quite comfy. May I ask you a question?” Nicole asks. 

“Yes.” Waverly answers. 

“Why do you have all of this stuff if you don't know what you like?” Nicole asks. 

Waverly smiles and grabs the strap again laying across the alpha's hips. “I'm a planner. I basically have a little bit of everything. When I was preparing to take a mate I didn't know what they would like, or what I would like. So I just got a bunch of stuff that I was at least willing to try. Can't know I don't like it if I don't try right?” Waverly says as she drops to her knees and attaches the clips to eye loops on the bottom of the bed frame. 

“You're confident in your rigging. You know what you're doing, how's that when you've never done this before?” Nicole asks. Waverly stands and gently puts her hands on the alpha's ass cheeks moving her thumbs over the reddened flesh. 

“I told you, I've had lessons. I've tied people up before, just never went any further. I was taught Mistress Rose.” Waverly says. 

“Mistress Rose?” Nicole asks in awe. 

“Yes.” Waverly replies before tightening the strap pulling the alpha down and into the bed. 

“She's the best on the planet.” Nicole sputters. 

“I know, which is why I asked her to teach me. Is the strap ok?” Waverly asks. 

“Yes omega.” Nicole smirks. 

“Good, now be quiet and behave. I want this to feel good for both of us.” The omega says. Waverly picks up the bottle of lube and pours a generous amount on her finger before rubbing it over the alpha's visible pulsing hole. Waverly pours more lube on her left hand then rubs both hands together. She wraps her left hand around the alpha's cock starting with slow teasing strokes from the base to the tip. 

“Ohhh.” The alpha moans out. Waverly takes her right forefinger and starts making slow circles around the alpha's entrance slowly adding more pressure. She keeps a slow pace for a few minuets until she feels the alpha's tight ring relax, then pushes her finger in to the first knuckle and stops. Nicole gasps. 

“This ok?” Waverly asks as she continues stroking the hard cock in her hand. 

Nicole nods her head and she closes her eyes and tries desperately to take a deep breath. “Is it ok if I move?” Waverly says wiggling her finger slightly. Nicole nods again. Waverly pushes in slowly but doesn't stop until she's knuckle deep in Nicole's warm, tight, pulsing asshole. Nicole lets out a deep moan and tries to roll her hips but is held still by the strap. Waverly pulls her finger out a little and pushes back in, creating a easy steady pace. Nicole is huffing and moaning quietly. Waverly pulls almost all the way out and brings her middle finger up to meet the other one and pushes in with an even pressure. 

“Ahh.” Nicole gasps a sharp intake of breath. Waverly keeps her eyes on Nicole's face looking for signs of discomfort. She keeps the slow steady pace for a few minuets then adds a third finger. The omega feels a particularly strong throb from the alpha's cock, a loud moan escape her lips and stalls her hand at the base squeezing tight. “Are you about to cum?” Waverly asks harshly. 

“No, omega.” Nicole responds. 

“Then what was that?” Waverly asks. 

“You hit my prostate.” Nicole moans out. 

Waverly's face softens as she resumes her slow pace on the alpha's cock and a slightly faster pace in the alpha's ass. “Does this feel good?” Waverly asks with a growl. 

Nicole nods her head quickly as her eyes roll back into her head and she tries to buck her hip again. Waverly pulls her fingers out and drops the alpha's heavy cock against her own belly. The omega grabs the plug and the bottle of lube. She applies more than enough and sets the tip of the plug on the alpha's ball sack. She slides it down over Nicole's left ball and continues until the tip rests at the alpha's entrance. The omega wraps her hand around the base of the alpha's cock again and squeezes tight. She begins to twist the plug applying pressure until she sees Nicole's hole open up. She keeps the pressure even as she pushes more in slowly.

“Ohhh...Ahhh...fu,,,” Nicole moans out in a mumble. 

“Can you take it like a good alpha?” Waverly challenges. 

Nicole nods as she feels the stretch slightly more that the omega's three fingers. Nicole takes a deep breath and her body relaxes, opening up and the plug slides in with little resistance. Waverly stares in awe at the beautiful sight of her alpha's ass practically sucking in and clamping down on the plug. “Wow. That was amazing.” Waverly says as she pinches the handle and pulls back experimentally causing the alpha to jerk and groan. “Is it too big?” Waverly asks. 

Nicole shakes her head as she tries to calm her breathing. “Good.” Waverly says. The omega strokes the alpha's cock once and lets go. Waverly steps up so her hips are flush with the alpha's sore ass and lays her upper body down on top of Nicole's. Waverly runs her hands up the alpha's sides teasingly and up over her breasts. The omega rolls Nicole's nipples between her fingers pulling them away from Nicole's body. 

“Ahh, fuck me.” Nicole grunts out. It's painful but not too much. Waverly pinches them harshly before letting them go and giggling as she watches them bounce and jiggle with enjoyment. The omega drags her nails down the alpha's chest to her stomach and around the underside of her thighs. Waverly stands up fully and pushes her hips forward so her soaking wet pussy rubs the underside of Nicole's cock. Nicole and Waverly moan loudly at the pressure and slick heat. Waverly continues for a few minuets until she feels her pussy clench down hard around nothing. Waverly leans back and grabs the alpha's cock and pulling it back towards her self. She inches forward and lines the alpha's cock up with her pussy entrance. The angle is awkward but Nicole's cock slips in as Waverly takes more inching steps until Nicole's cock is buried to the hilt and Waverly's hip are over Nicole's. 

“Oh shit balls....”Waverly groans out. 

“Your so tight.” Nicole whimpers. Waverly pulls her hand back and slaps Nicole across the face. 

“I didn't say you could talk, did I?” Waverly growls out. Nicole shakes her head. “Now apologize For being rude.” Waverly orders. 

“I'm sorry omega. I'm so sorry, I'll do anything to make it up to you.” Nicole pants out. 

“Good girl. No cumming.” Waverly says as she bends her knees a little and thrusts her hip forward and rolls them back. “Oh sweet hell. This feels so good.” Waverly moans as her head drops back and her eyes close. The omega pushes her hips up so only about half of the alpha's cock is still inside her and slams back down dropping her full weight on Nicole's cock. Nicole nearly chokes on her own spit flooding her mouth too quickly at the sight of her omega literally fucking her senseless. Waverly starts a hard punishing pace up and slamming back down and adding a rotation of her hips on every third drop. “Oh fuck...Alpha you have the best cock. You're being so goooooood.” Waverly's voice goes high as she hits that spot on her front wall particularly hard. She pick up the pace even more and leans forward placing her hands on Nicole belly to brace herself. Nicole pick her head up to look at place where the two are joined and sees her knot start to swell. Waverly also notices that she can't get all the way back down so she snakes one hand between their bodies and wraps her fingers tightly around the alpha's knot. 

“Ohhhh!!! Fu....gahhhh.” Nicole nearly screams out at the shocks of pleasure shooting from her cock to her head and fingertips, all the way to her toes. Waverly's hips falter as she tries to rotate them and come back up, but her orgasm hits her like wild fire coming from nowhere and stopping gravitational resistance. The omega let's go of the alpha's knot and drops her head to rest just under the alpha's sternum as her body seizes up and her pussy clenches down. Her hip are moving from the involuntary muscle spasms racing through her body. 

Waverly's hips finally still as she rides out her high. She takes a moment to catch her breath then pushes up off the alpha, lifting one leg to get the necessary height to let the alpha's still painfully hard cock slip out of her warm walls. Nicole shivers as the cool air of the room hits her drenched cock now throbbing harshly against her own belly. She lets out a whimper as she tries to move her hips looking for any sort of relief. Waverly continues to pant for a moment gazing over her desperately squirming alpha. “Shhh. It's ok baby. You'll get to cum soon.” Waverly says stepping back to the alpha and running her hands up and down the back of the red heads thighs. After Nicole calms down a little Waverly leans over grabbing the dildo, pulling the harness away from her body sliding it against her belly and down so the insert slides into her entrance and pushing the head through the open ring. 

“Ahh.” Waverly moans as the insert expands all the way to her cervix, self adjusting to the circumference of her walls so no spot is left with out something to feel against her, and nobs expand out, one to rub against her g-spot and the other back towards her ass. She closes the ring around the base of the dildo and tightens all the straps. She gives the shaft a tug and almost cries out as a jolt of pleasure rolls through her. The omega takes a calming breath and moves toward the alpha again. 

The omega grabs the handle of the plug with her right hand and her left rubs soothing circles on the alpha's belly. Waverly begins to pull but Nicole has a tight hold on the plug, not wanting to let go of the only source of relief she has. “Nicole, I need you to relax. Let go of the plug babe. I'm going to give you something better.” Waverly says softly. Nicole relaxes just enough for Waverly to pull the widest part of the plug past the tight ring of muscle and the rest slips out. “Good girl. Good girl.” Waverly says still rubbing the alpha's belly. She reached for the bottle of lube and pours some on the dildo and strokes it carefully to spread the lube evenly all around. She tosses the bottle back on the bed and steps closer until the head of her cock is positioned at the alpha's entrance. She rubs the head back and forth up and down, in small circles and leans in until the head glides in. She pauses and waits as the alpha's loud groan subsides. “You ok baby?” Waverly asks rubbing the alpha's hips now with both hands. Nicole nods and huffs. 

Waverly pushes in a little more and moans at the extra pressure against her insides. She stalls a moment to gather her bearings before pushing in all the way holding her breath, then letting it out quickly. The omega's hands grip the alpha's hips tightly to ground herself and keep her from cumming right then. The alpha begins to squirm and tug on her restraints as hard as she can. She's not getting anywhere with it but it distracts her none the less. “Nicole....Nicole, look at me.” Waverly says. The alpha's head lollies for a second before she stills it and looks up to the omega. “Good girl. I've never done this before, so you have to tell me if it's to rough. Do you understand? I want to hear you.” Waverly says. 

“Yes omega.” Nicole responds 

“Are you ok?” Waverly asks. 

“Yes, I just need you to move please.” The alpha pants out. Waverly nods and pulls her hips back slowly. 

“AAAHHH!! SHIT!” The omega screams as all the pressure from the insert is place directly on her g-spot. 

“Ohhhh.” Nicole moans out. Waverly pushes back in slowly to the hilt and pulls back out not stopping. Nicole has her eyes shut tight and her mouth is hung open. Waverly is panting and fighting her own pleasure which she knows is a loosing battle. She pushes in again smoothly and pulls back. Her body is shaking and her legs feel like they are about to give out. “Ugh! Shit, faster please.” The alpha groans. Waverly leans over the alpha supporting her weight with her arms and hands firmly grasping the alpha's hips. Waverly picks up the pace still being gentle, not slamming their hips together. 

Waverly looks up to Nicole's face and marvels at the alpha's beauty. This is probably the best thing she's ever seen. Her alpha's eye shut tight her mouth open and loud moans filling the room that are music to her ears. She takes her right hand and reaches up to the alpha's mouth sticking her middle and ring finger in and wrapping her thumb under the alpha's jaw, pressing down on her tongue. Waverly pulls the alpha's head down by her jaw and Nicole's eyes shoot open as she seals her lips around Waverly's finger and sucks. Waverly's pussy squeezes hard around the insert as another orgasm rushes through her. Her hips are bucking wildly out of control and it's pushing Nicole closer to the edge. Waverly pulls her fingers back and puts her hand down on the mattress by Nicole's ribs. 

“Ohhhh!!! mmmhnn. Please don't stop.” Nicole begs. Waverly tries for a minuet to get her rhythm back before her strength returns enough to do so. She's now pounding into the alpha's ass. It's rough and fast and it makes the omega growl with this overwhelming feeling of possessiveness. Waverly bends her knees slightly and starts thrusting up. “OH MY FUCKING GOOOD!!!” Nicole screams as she feels the omega pound into her prostate repeatedly. “May I please cum.” Nicole begs as her asshole clenches down. 

“No!” Waverly growls. 

“Please omega. I-I ca.....n't hold....” Nicole stops as she clenches her jaw so tight she thinks she might crack a tooth. Waverly doesn't let up, she goes harder and faster. “Please may I cum?” Nicole grits out. 

“No.” Waverly denies again as she wraps her hand around the alpha's cock and strokes just the head quickly trying to force the alpha to cum against her will. 

“PLEASE!!!” The alpha tries one last time. Waverly feels the pressure against her walls become harsher when she tries to pull back, Nicole's asshole clamps down tight and her whole body locks up as her back arches off the bed and her cock erupts all over the omega's hand that continues the quick harsh strokes. The omega smiles wickedly as the sight of Nicole's eruption sends her over the edge again. “AHHH!! Please stop.....Stop...” Nicole pants out as her dick become hyper sensitive and close to over stimulation. Waverly stills her hand and lowers the alpha's still spurting cock to her stomach and collapses on top of the alpha, careful to keep her back arched enough so her belly doesn't squish Nicole's cock or balls. The omega rubs the red head's side, feeling her muscles twitch and jolt at the light touch. “Ughhhh. No moving..” Nicole says as her body trembles against the omega's. 

Waverly takes a moment just listening to their combined pants before pushing up on jelly like arms to look at her alpha. “Are you alright Nicole?” The omega asks petting the alpha's cheek. Nicole just nods, but her face is held tight like she's trying to keep her self from crying. “Hey, it's ok baby. You did wonderful. I am so pleased with you right now.” Waverly encourages softly. Nicole's brows furrow in disbelief. “I'm going to pull out and untie you alright?” Waverly asks stroking her thumb across the alpha's cheek. Nicole nods and takes a shuttering breath. Waverly stands up and pulls her hips back. She loosens the straps on the harness and gently pulls down on the dildo causing the insert to shrink and withdraw so she can pull it out. The omega drops it to the floor and moves around to the side of the bed, getting up and untying the red head's hands. Nicole brings them over her chest pressing them tightly against herself. 

Waverly moves to the rope attached at the top of the frame and unties Nicole's left leg easing the alpha's leg down to the bed gently before moving to the other side. Waverly hops off the bed unties the rope from around each of Nicole's thighs and picks the alpha's legs up so her knees bent up towards her chest which Nicole wraps her arms around to hold up. Waverly bends down and unclips the strap and pushes it through the tunnel Nicole created over her belly until it drops to the floor. Waverly moves around the side of the bed, climbs on, and gets behind the alpha lightly placing her hands on her shoulders. Nicole flinches at the touch. 

“I'm going to push you up and pull you back so we can lay against the pillows ok?” Waverly informs and asks. Nicole gives a slight nod. Her eyes still shut. Waverly pushes the alpha up and wraps her arms under the alpha's armpits and pulls her back, before falling to her butt and pulling the alpha between her legs and pulling her further back so Nicole's is laying against her front. Waverly takes Nicole's hands pulling them away from her knees and down to rest on her chest. Nicole keeps her knees up tight, so Waverly uses her foot to lightly push on Nicole's right thigh to make her relax them against the bed. Waverly hooks her leg over Nicole's and laces their fingers together laying their arms comfortably over the alpha's belly. “Breathe. I need you to breath Nicole.” Waverly says in her ear. Nicole lets out a harsh breath and inhales quickly again. 

“Good girl. Just breathe.” Waverly says. The omega moves her thumb in soft circles over the inside of Nicole's hip. “Tell me what happened baby.” Waverly says softly. Kissing the side of Nicole's neck. 

“I'm sorry....I didn't mean to.” Nicole whimpers. 

“Shhh...You alright baby. You aren't in trouble, you didn't do anything wrong.” Waverly says. 

“I came with out permiss.....ssion.” Nicole hiccups. 

“I know you did baby, but that's what I wanted. To show you that even if you disobey me in private, I'm not going to hurt you. You fought it so hard, you did so well. You lasted way longer than I thought you would.” Waverly says with a smile. 

Nicole turns her head to look at Waverly. “You're really not mad?” Nicole asks quietly. 

“Really. I'm incredibly pleased with you actually. That was the most gratifying thing I have ever seen. You're body responding to my touch despite your mind telling it not to.” Waverly says. “And now we get to cuddle as long as you want.” Waverly giggles in to a soft kiss on Nicole shoulder. Nicole nods and finally lets her body slump against Waverly completely. Waverly continues her slow sensual kisses and strokes of her thumb. “Do you want or need anything?” Waverly asks. 

“Can I have a rag. My cum is dried now and it's uncomfortable.” Nicole says. 

“Of course. Sit up just a second and I'll be right back ok?” Waverly says. Nicole nods as the omega slips out from behind her and walks quickly to the bathroom, grabs a wash cloth and wets it with warm water. She grabs another one but leaves it dry. She makes her way back to the bed and climbs on. Nicole opens her eyes and reaches for the cloth. “Not huh. I got this, you relax.” Waverly says pushing Nicole's shoulder until she lays back down. Waverly begins softly wiping up the alpha's cum. She spends a few minuets cleaning her up then dries the water left on Nicole's skin. Waverly flips the cloth over and looks up to the alpha's face. 

“It is ok if I clean up your uh...penis?” Waverly asks shyly. Nicole smiles with a little laugh. “What?” Waverly asks. 

“Nothing, it's just cute how you go from dominating omega with a filthy mouth then blush at the word penis.” Nicole laughs out. 

Waverly scoffs. “Whatever, I am not blushing.” Waverly says. 

“Yes you are.” Nicole taunts. 

“Am not, it's just really warm in here. We just burned like a million calories.” Waverly says defensively. 

“Yeah sure Waves.” Nicole says with a dimple popping smile. Waverly finishes with Nicole's cock which is still hard and gives her balls gentle once over. 

“Can I do your ass too?” Waverly asks. Nicole nods and lays her head back. The red head moans as Waverly makes contact with Nicole's sore hole. “Are you ok?” Waverly asks. 

“Yes. I'm great, as long as we get to do that again soon.” Nicole says pulling Waverly up to lay on top of her and connecting their lips in a slow kiss.

“Absolutely. That was amazing, but not for the rest of this week. Your body needs time to recover.” Waverly says. 

“Yes omega.” Nicole taunts. Waverly chuckles and reaches behind Nicole's neck undoing the collar and tossing it to the night stand. 

“Roll over.” Waverly says and Nicole furrows her brows but does as asked. Waverly opens the top night stand drawer and pulls out a bottle of lotion before straddling the back of the alpha's thighs, careful no to put any weight on her bruised ass. She opens the bottle and squirts the lotion into the palm of her hand then rubs them together before placing them on the alpha's shoulders and digging her thumbs into taut muscles. Waverly messages the alpha's whole body. Down her back, gently over her ass cheeks and each thigh and calf. When Waverly finishes and wipes her hands on the wash cloth she used to dry Nicole, she looks up and sees the alpha's eyes closed softly and her lips parted slightly. Waverly chuckles quietly to her self as she moves around the bedroom cleaning up the toys and ropes everywhere. Waverly moves to the bathroom reliving herself and washing her hands before returning to her still sleeping alpha. 

Waverly shakes Nicole's shoulder and calls out to her. “Nicole wake up.” Nicole stirs. 

“Huh?” The red head grunts. 

“Hey baby you should use the bathroom.” Waverly says. 

“Nuh huh. Too comfy.” Nicole mumbles out. 

“I know baby, but it's not good for you to hold it in like that. Come on and to the bathroom then we can sleep the rest of the day. Nicole groans but pushes up and nearly flops out of the bed. Waverly holds her up until she finds her bearings.

“Hey, you wanna hold it for me?” Nicole says with a smirk and a wiggle of her eye brows. 

Waverly laughs but shakes her head. “No, that's all you stud.” Waverly says before throwing the top sheet and duvet off the bed. She wads up the pile and follows a stumbling Nicole into the bathroom, opening a linen closet and stuffing the sheet and duvet into the hamper before pulling out new ones. The brunette makes her way back to the bedroom and begins to make the bed. Nicole comes back throws the top sheet away and slips back into the comfort of her soft bed. Waverly huffs and just shakes her head. She throws the sheet back over the alpha and starts tucking it under the foot of the bed. Nicole throws it back off and smiles. 

“What are you doing?” Waverly asks.

“It's too hot. No blankey.” The alpha fake pouts still turned on her side so Waverly can only see part of her face. 

“You're ridiculous. Yes blankey because your body temperature is going to drop then you will be cold and pouting for the blankey. So just hold on for a minuet until I get the bed made and then throw the blankey and sheet off if you want.” Waverly explains as she throws the sheet back over the alpha. As soon as she turns to the floor to pick up the fresh duvet Nicole throws the sheet off again and giggles. Waverly stops and just stares at the alpha unable to contain her giddiness at her childish antics. “You're a child.” Waverly laughs out. 

“I know, but I just want you to be my blankey when I get cold.” Nicole says suggestively. 

“Well I planned on that, but if I can't even get the bed made I won't be crawling in it.” Waverly threatens. Nicole flips over quickly and sits up eyes wide and mouth open. 

“You wouldn't dare.” Nicole says. 

“Oh, I would. Don't test me.” Waverly says pointing a finger at the alpha. Nicole throws her body back against the mattress and her arms out so she's spread open. 

“No please Waves, don't leave me all alone in this big bed. I could get lost.” The alpha says over dramatically. Waverly just continues to laugh as she fluffs out the duvet until it's in its proper place. Nicole flings the covers down so Waverly can get in. the omega cuddles up to the alpha and they wrap their arms around each other tightly before closing their eyes and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and let me know how you feel about it.


	4. It's Too Small

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens. Waverly and Nicole have dinner with the emperor with a surprise visitor, then they both have a doctors visit, and finally end up at a club to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alight, I'm really sorry about the extra week delay, but I ended up working nine out of eleven days and had to switch from nights to days with only one day in between, so I didn't have time to write this whole chapter in one or two days like normal. I've been doing smaller amounts over a total of about five days. Anyway enough about me and my workaholic tendencies. Hope you all enjoy this one. It took me by surprise, I wasn't indenting to for it to go this way but here we are.
> 
> Let me know what you think or feel about it.

“Nicole are you finished yet?” Waverly yells as she walks into the bedroom from her closet putting in a diamond earring. Upon receiving no response the omega sticks her head in the first door. “Nicole.” Waverly yells.

“Yeah?” Nicole yells back. 

“Are you almost ready?” Waverly asks. 

“Um, kind of. I'm having a little trouble with the tie.” Nicole says. 

“Can I come in?” Waverly asks. 

“Yeah.” Nicole responds still trying to figure out how many times the big part wraps around the little part. Waverly steps in a moment later and chuckles. “How many times does it wrap?” Nicole asks still fumbling with it until she becomes frustrated and untangles the two ends to start over. The red head finally looks up and the breath is sucked out of her lungs by the omega's beauty. The red head can't help but stare as her brain frantically tries to get her lungs working again. She tares her eyes away from the omega and looks down at her self and begins to shake her head. “I'm under dressed.” Nicole mumbles to her self. 

Waverly steps up to the alpha quickly grabbing her wrists to stop her hands from undoing the buttons of her black button up. “Nonsense. You look incredibly handsome. I love the purple tie...allow me?” The omega asks grabbing both ends of the tie. Nicole gives a slight nod and Waverly makes quick work of the shiny purple tie and folding the alpha's collar down. “Are you nervous?” Waverly asks. 

“Yes. I don't want to embarrass you in front of your mother.” Nicole replies with a gulp. Waverly smiles up at the alpha. 

“You won't. Just remember don't speak unless she or I give you permission. You remember what each utensil is used for?” Waverly asks. 

“Yes. How could I forget twenty years of it being drilled into my head?” Nicole asks rhetorically with a soft smile. Waverly smiles back and pushes up on her toes, giving the alpha a quick kiss. 

“Right. Are you ready?” The omega asks. Nicole nods and Waverly laces their hands together leading the alpha out of her closet through the rooms to the elevator. Waverly steps on and Nicole follows. “Face the back and don't step off until I tell you.” Waverly says with sorry eyes. Nicole smiles and leans down placing a small kiss on the the brunette's cheek before she takes the step to the back facing the wall and clasping her hands behind her back. Waverly pushes a button and the elevator dings shut and begins it's ascent. The ride is short as the top floor is only just above Waverly's. The elevator dings as it comes to a stop and the doors slide open. 

Waverly picks her head up just in time too see Michelle being revealed by the elevator doors. The omega steps out and gives her mother a hug. “Wow, you grow more beautiful everyday baby.” Michelle says. 

“Thank you momma. You look quite lovely as well.” The brunette says with a smile. 

“Thank you angel. Call your alpha so we can all sit down and eat.” Michelle says as she turns and begins the journey through the maze like rooms and halls. 

“Nicole, come.” Waverly says. Nicole turns around keeping her head down as she steps out of the elevator towards the omega keeping a three pace distance as they begin to walk. Nicole tries to look at her surroundings with out picking her head up. Michelle's floor is vastly different from Waverly's. It looks like organized chaos with all the gold and platinum things around. Too much shit for Nicole anyway. They walk into the kitchen and Nicole hears a squeal. She darts her eyes up to see an overly excited Waverly running towards another brunette and throwing her arms around her neck tightly. 

“Nonna!” Waverly squeals as she practically tackles the beta. 

“Hey baby girl. I've missed you.” Wynonna says with a smile. 

“I've missed you.” Waverly says letting go of her sister and taking a step back. “What are you doing here?” The omega asks excitedly. 

“Did you really think I'd miss meeting my baby sisters alpha?” Wynonna asks. 

“Yes, I did actually.” Waverly responds. 

“Well tough shit for you then. I have to make sure she good enough for you.” Wynonna says. 

Waverly blushes and drops her gaze to the floor. “She is.” Waverly says with a shy smirk. 

Wynonna narrows her eyes at the alpha then looks back to Waverly. “So, she's good in the sack?” The beta asks. Waverly giggles and nods her head. “May I?” The beta asks pointing to the alpha. Waverly looks back at the alpha then to her sister. 

“Sure, just be gentle, I don't want you damaging anything that I need. I know how rough you can get with alpha's. 

“Only to my alpha's, and they love it.” Wynonna reassures her sister. The beta steps around the omega and stops just inches in front of Nicole. She leans in and sniffs the alpha. She places her hands on Nicole's shoulders and squeezes before sliding her hands down her arms. Wynonna moves back up placing her hands on the alpha's chest and sliding them down once again. Waverly eyes her sister, trying not to get frustrated or jealous. It's something she going to have to get used to, people touching Nicole. The beta steps closer wrapping her hands around the alpha's back and feeling her way down again stopping on the alpha's ass and squeezing. “Wow, that, is an amazing ass.” Wynonna admires. The beta takes a small step back and begins unbuckling the alpha's belt glaring at the unfazed alpha. Once she has it open she moves to unbutton her slacks. She pauses for a moment. “May I inspect the package Waves?” Wynonna asks. Waverly is nearly trembling with rage. 

“If you must.” Waverly grits through her teeth. Wynonna smirks to no one. She picks up the alpha's head so she can look her in the eye and begins untucking her shirt. The beta pulls on the waist band of the alpha's boxers and shoves her hand down cupping Nicole's cock, staring into brown eyes with a smirk. The beta wraps her hand around the soft cock and clenches her hand tightly and jerks a few times before letting go and pushing further down and squeezing the alpha's balls so tightly Nicole let's out a quiet grunt in pain. 

“Nonna!” Waverly yells. Wynonna releases the alpha removing her hand and tucking her shirt back in, buttoning her slacks and redoing her belt. The beta turns to her fuming sister. 

“Relax Waves, you chose well.” Wynonna says walking back to her sister and playfully shoving her shoulder. 

“Alright girls play nice, lets sit and eat.” Michelle says moving into the dining room. Michelle sits at the head of the table, Waverly to her right, Wynonna to her left and Nicole stands behind Waverly waiting. 

“Nicole.” Waverly says pointing to the chair next to her. Nicole takes the few steps towards the table pulls out the chair and sits down folding her hands in her lap. Four servants enter the dining room a moment later each one standing behind one of the women unfolding cloth napkins and placing them in the laps before stepping back. 

“So, red, how did you get my lovely baby sister to pick you?” Wynonna asks slouching back against her chair and taking a drink from her flask.

“You may answer.” Waverly says taking a sip of water. 

“Thank you master. I showed her I wanted her more than any other alpha in the room.” Nicole replies softly. 

“Huh, interesting. How did you do that?” Wynonna asks glancing to her sister briefly. 

“She starting growling when I was showing interest in another. Then I pulled both of them into a private room and Nicole lasted longer. I figured couldn't hurt to have a little extra stamina, and I was right.” Waverly says smirking at her sister. 

“Hmm. You do know if you hurt her I will kill you, publicly.” Wynonna threatens before taking a drink from her flask. Nicole's eyes stare into the betas intensely. 

“Enough Wynonna. Nicole would never hurt me. Now can we move on?” Waverly asks sternly. 

“Fine. How big is she?” Wynonna asks teasingly. 

“Wynonna!” Waverly growls. 

“Alright, alright.” Wynonna relents. 

“How long are you here for?” Waverly asks. 

“A few days. I figure I'd spend some time with you, maybe hit a party or two. I was thinking about buying a new alpha as well.” Wynonna says. 

“You already have three. Why do you need another?” Waverly asks. 

“Waves, have you ever had four alpha's at once worshiping you?” Wynonna smirks. 

“No I haven't.” The omega says. 

“Well, after you get knocked up you should try it, it's better than whiskey and donuts.” The beta says. 

Michelle and Waverly both laugh as their first course is placed in front of them. “Alright girls, let's eat.” Michelle says. Nicole waits studying the beta as she shovels her food gracelessly. 

“Nicole, you can eat.” Waverly says softly. Nicole starts a slow pace, unsure of what is even in front of her. 

“Angel, I've made all the arrangements for the ball. It will be tomorrow. I need you and your alpha there by four dressed and ready. I've also set an appointment with doctor Watts for the both of you after dinner.” Michelle says. 

“An appointment for what?” Waverly asks. 

“To make sure you are both healthy and viable. I know you had one a few months ago but it doesn't hurt to double check. I want to make sure your alpha is healthy as well, in case she's not you have time to get another.” Michelle says. 

“The school gave me all of Nicole's medical records, they say she's perfectly healthy.” Waverly states. 

“Even so, it's not optional.” Michelle states firmly. Waverly looks to her mother wanting to challenge but decides against it. 

“So Waverly, do want to come with me after your doctor's visit, I've got a party lined up, we could get drunk, dance, and maybe I can get you to loosen up on your stud of an alpha.” Wynonna asks. 

“Waverly will not be getting drunk. Her ball is tomorrow, she needs to be well rested and sober.” Michelle says. 

“Momma you know I don't get drunk. I would love to go out with you tonight just for a few hours though. I have a busy day tomorrow.” Waverly says. 

Wynonna slams her hands down on the table excitedly. Nicole jumps at the sudden loud noise. “Whoooo. Yes, that's my baby sister.” Wynonna hollers.

Waverly hugs her sister and her mother before stepping on to the elevator. She turns back around and gives them a small wave. “See you in a few hours baby girl.” Wynonna shouts as the doors close. Waverly hits the button for her floor. She turns around grabs Nicole's arm turning her around and pushing against the wall hard as she smashes their lips together. The omega pulls away after a moment. 

“I'm sorry about them.” The omega whispers. Nicole furrows her brows. 

“Don't be. They were great.” Nicole says wrapping her arms around Waverly and holding her tight. 

“Wynonna didn't hurt you did she?” Waverly asks. 

“No, she didn't.” Nicole says. 

“Ok. Lets get changed and get down to the doctor so we can get it over with.” Waverly huffs as the elevator comes to a stop and the doors open. They both step off and head to the bedroom. 

“What are we wearing?” Nicole asks. 

“Just something comfortable. We are going to have to take it off and put a gown on anyway. Then we can come back to get dressed for the party tonight. Speaking of which, are you ok with going?” Waverly asks. 

“Yes, why wouldn't I be?” Nicole asks. 

Waverly smiles. “Well, depending on which club Wynonna chose it can be pretty crazy. A lot of times alphas aren't really treated that well, I don't want to expose you to that if you don't want to be.” Waverly says. 

“Waves, I've already told you, it doesn't bother me. I'd love to spend time with you and Wynonna. I do have one question though.” Nicole states. 

“Ok, we will go. What's your question?” The omega asks. 

“Are we allowed to participate in the activities?” Nicole asks, excitement flashing in her eyes. 

Waverly studies her alpha for a moment as a grin slowly makes it's way to her lips. “We are. What did you have in mind?” Waverly asks. 

“Well I was thinking you could show everyone just how much I belong to you. Maybe tie me up, fuck me hard and make me beg you to cum.” Nicole says dropping her voice low and husky. Waverly's eyes widen as she wraps her hands around Nicole's neck bringing their lips together in a rough passionate kiss. 

“I like that idea. Now go get changed.” Waverly says turning the alpha around and lightly slapping her ass as she walks away. Waverly turns and heads into her closet. Nicole scans the pants and shirts. She picks a pair of red lightweight pants and a red v-neck shirt. She moves to her suit room and begins undressing putting her suit back on the hanger it came from and hanging it up on the rack that is intended to be cleaned. She throws her comfy clothes on and quickly makes her way back into the bedroom. Waverly isn't out there yet so she lays back on the bed taking a moment to relax. Waverly enters a few minuets later. 

“Are you ready?” The omega asks. Nicole sits up quickly. 

“Yeah.” She replies as she stands up tugging at her collar. 

The two make their way to the elevator and Waverly pushes the button for the one hundredth floor. The ride takes a several minuets. The two stay silent the whole way down. The elevator finally dings and the door open. Waverly is greeted by a beta sitting at the desk. “Good evening princess Waverly. How are you today?” The beta asks. 

“Fine thank you. We have an appointment with doctor Watts.” Waverly says. 

“Yes, take a seat and she will be with in a few minuets.” The beta informs. 

“Thank you.” Waverly says with a smile before turning and heading to the comfortable leather seats on the wall by the door. “Nicole.” Waverly beckons and pats the seat next to her for the alpha to take. The alpha does as instructed and Waverly takes her hand and holds it after she's settled. The two try to steal glances at the same time and giggle as the catch each other. A few minuets go by and the door finally opens. Doctor Watts steps out and Waverly and Nicole both stand up. 

“Princess, how do you do?” Watts asks shaking Waverly's hand. 

“Very well thank you, and how are you?” Waverly asks. 

“Very well.” She says with a smile. “If you'll follow me we can get started and you on your way.” Watts says before turning and leading the two through the door, down the hallway to a door on their right. She opens the door and steps aside. “If you will both put those gowns on and have a seat on the tables I'll be back in a few minuets.” Watts says as she exists closing the door behind her. 

Waverly walks to her table and begins taking off her clothes, so Nicole does the same. Once they are both in the gowns the sit down. “Are you ok?” Waverly asks. Nicole gives her smile. 

“Yes, just kind of nervous.” Nicole says. Waverly tilts her head. 

“Why?” The omega asks. 

“I just want everything to be alright so you don't have to get another alpha.” Nicole says shyly. Waverly smiles big with a chuckle. 

“Listen to me, even if there is something wrong and I do have to get another alpha I'm going to keep you. I lo-like you, a lot and even if you can't give me pup, we will still be together. Also I wouldn't worry too much, I read your last medical report and your sperm count is really good. I wouldn't be surprised if I was already pregnant.” The omega says grabbing the alpha's hand and bringing it to her lips for a gentle kiss. Nicole smiles and nods as there is a knock on the door. Doctor watts enters with two trays full of needles and veils and strange looking tools Nicole has never seen before. 

“Ok who's first?” The doctor asks. Waverly quickly raises her hand and points to Nicole. Watts lets out a little laugh at the look of panic on Waverly's face. She walks to Nicole and begins taking her vitals, noting everything. She unties the gown at the back of Nicole's neck and pulls the front down. She places her hands on either side of Nicole right breast and begins pushing in and moving her fingers around feeling for anything out of the ordinary. She moves to her left and repeats the process. After she's done she ties the gown back up and turns to her tray grabbing a syringe and tourniquet. She wraps it around the alpha's upper arm and ties it off. She wipes down the area of skin with a wipe and grabs the syringe, sticks it gently into the alpha's inner elbow disconnecting the syringe from the needle and collecting two veils of blood. She pulls the needle out and places a cotton ball on the puncture and bends the alpha's arm up to hold it in place. 

“Lay back.” Watts instructs and Nicole does. Watts pulls out some stirrups and puts Nicole's feet on them bending her knees up. She grabs her stool and sits down turning back to the tray and swiping up some lubricant on her fingers. She rubs over the alpha's asshole. 

“What are you doing?” Waverly asks. 

“Checking her prostate. Is that alright?” Watts asks the other omega. 

“Yes, I'm just curious. Never seen an exam on an alpha before.” Waverly says. 

“No problem. Feel free to ask anything. Your alpha can as well, I don't want either of you uncomfortable.” Watts says with a smile. Waverly smiles back and nods for her to continue. Watts swipes some more lube and begins to rub small circles over the alpha's asshole putting light pressure on it until her finger slips in. 

“Ahh.” Nicole gasps as her cheeks turn red from the jolt of pleasure shooting to her cock. Watts looks up noticing the squirming alpha and her red cheeks. 

“No need to be embarrassed, it's a natural response.” Watts says as she feels the alpha's prostate. Nicole lets out another gasp as her cock continues to harden. Watts pulls her finger out and wipes away the lube gently from Nicole. 

“All good?” Waverly asks. 

“Yes, feels normal and healthy.” Watts says. She removes her gloves and grabs two jars holding them up in front of Nicole. “Yellow is for a urine sample, white is for sperm. I need the urine first.” She says as Nicole sits up and looks around. 

“The toilet is behind that curtain.” Watts points. Nicole stands and walks behind the curtain. It takes a few minuets but she finally fills the cup and puts the cap back on. She walks back out and sets the cup down on the tray in the spot marked. Watts has started her exam of Waverly taking her vitals and blood.

“Um, where do I..” Nicole trails off. Watts looks up at the alpha. 

“Anywhere you want.” Watts says as she turns her attention back to the omega. Nicole looks at Waverly who has a huge grin on her face and teasing eyes. 

“Take your gown off Nicole.” Waverly says seductively. Nicole's eyes narrow at the omega as she reaches back untying her gown and letting it drop to the floor. The two keep their eyes on each other. Nicole opens the cup sets the lid on the table and moves her hand down her body. Watts reaches up and unties Waverly's gown at the top dropping the front. Nicole's eyes go wide as she begins stroking her cock to get it fully hard. 

“Are you going to be a good girl and cum for me?” Waverly teases. 

“Yes master.” Nicole replies. 

“Good girl. I'm going to watch, and if you don't fill that cup enough I'm going to punish you later.” Waverly says. Watts goes to tie Waverly's gown again but the omega shakes her head. “If you're a good girl I'll reward you.” Waverly says huskily. 

“Lay back please.” Watts says. Waverly lays down and brings her hands up to play with her nipples staring Nicole directly in the eye. Nicole starts pumping her hand faster. She starts grunting and groaning, watching Waverly play with her self. 

“Princess.” Watts says getting the omega's attention. Waverly stops playing with her self and puts her feet up in the stirrups. She rolls her head back to look at Nicole still jerking her self off. Waverly rolls her bottom lip in between her teeth and smiles up at the moaning alpha. 

“Are you going to cum for me?” Waverly asks. Nicole nods while gasping. 

“Ugh! Mmmmmm...” Nicole grunts as she speeds her hand up. The alpha moves the cup to the tip of her dick and locks eyes with the omega. “May I cum master?” Nicole asks. 

“Yes.” Waverly says with an excited glint in her eye. Nicole groans quietly. The alpha gives her throbbing cock a few more pumps before she feels a hard throb and her cock erupts. 

“Ughhhhhh!” Nicole moans as the last spurt of cum dribbles from the tip of her cock into the plastic cup. The alpha takes a few breaths and sets the cup back on the tray before walking back around the curtain and washing her hands. The alpha steps back around into view as Waverly is sitting back up. Watts stands up taking her gloves off and collecting the trays. She grabs a cup handing it to Waverly. The omega hops off the table and walks around the curtain. She returns a few minuets later placing the cup on her tray and nodding to Watts. 

“You're all done. I will call you in a few days with all the results. Have a wonderful night princess.” Watts says before pushing the two trays out and leaving the room. Nicole walks over to Waverly and smiles. 

“Was I a good girl?” Nicole asks. Waverly smirks as she drops her gown and grabs her pants pulling them on. 

“I don't know, I think you could have filled that cup a little more.” Waverly teases. 

“I assure you I couldn't have.” Nicole says. 

“Get dressed, we have to meet Wynonna at the club.” Waverly says. The two quickly dress and exit the room, walk down the hall through the door and into the lobby. 

“Have a wonderful night.” The beta receptionist calls out as the two walk out the door. 

“Thank you, you too.” Waverly says. 

Nicole and Waverly make their way to the elevator and back to their floor. They walk to the bedroom holding hands. Nicole tries to walk towards her closet but Waverly pulls her back. Nicole turns and faces her with a confused look. 

“Strip.” Waverly orders. Nicole furrows her brows but lifts her top off, then moves to her pants and boxers. Waverly bites her lip and holds out her hand for the alpha to take. Nicole does and is quickly pulled into Waverly's closet. They move all the way through to the last room and the alpha watches as Waverly pulls out a chest from the corner and opens it before stand up and backing up to where Nicole is standing. “The rest of the stuff. I figured since we were going out you could pick what you wanted.” Waverly says. 

Nicole takes a step to the chest and looks in the main compartment. There are floggers, whips, canes, cuffs, plugs, dildos, and rope. So much rope. The alpha grabs a large anal plug and hands it to the omega. Its silicone with five balls each one bigger the than the one before it. Waverly's eyes go wide as a smirk presents its self on her face. Nicole opens the top drawer finding nipple claps, weights, chains, cock rings, cock cages, and of course, more rope. Nicole smiles and grabs a particularly rough looking cage. She examines it, thinking back to her prior experience. It's small and metal, no hole in the front for her to relieve herself with. Nicole stands turns around and extends the cage to the omega. Waverly takes it in her hand glancing down at it momentarily before looking back up to the alpha. 

“Do you think it will fit?” Waverly asks. 

Nicole chuckles. “I don't know lets see. If it's too small we can use this one.” Nicole says as she leans down and grabs a different one with a slightly bigger ring. 

Waverly smiles and takes a step closer to the alpha. Waverly opens the ring and runs her other hand down the front of the alpha's body to cup her soft cock and balls. She sets the cage down on a shelf and grabs a bottle of lube from the second drawer. The omega squirts some on her palm then takes the alpha in her hand moving slowly and lightly coating Nicole's cock and balls generously. 

“No getting hard now.” The omega teases. Nicole smiles. 

“Nearly impossible with you touching me.” Nicole groans. Waverly chuckles. The omega wipes her hand on her pants and slides the first cage on then gently pulls Nicole's balls up and tries to close the ring. 

“It's too small.” Waverly says as it takes more force than it should to close the ring. Nicole nods. 

“Yeah, it was starting to pinch. The other one should be fine.” The alpha says. Waverly slides the cage back off and tosses it towards the open chest. She takes the other cage from the alpha and applies some more lube. She repeats the process of sliding the cage over the alpha's cock and gently pulling her balls up to secure the ring. It comes together easily and Waverly places the small lock and clicks it shut. 

“How does this one feel?” Waverly asks sliding her finger in between the ring and the alpha's cock. 

“Good. No pinching.” Nicole says. 

“Good. Now turn around and bend over.” Waverly says grabbing the anal plug off the shelf. Nicole's eyes darken as she bites her lip and turns around resting her hands on the shelf so she's slightly bent over. Waverly grabs the lube once more and coats the plug before dropping a dribble down the alpha's ass crack. Nicole shudders as the cool liquid runs down and over her tight hole. Waverly runs her finger in circles over the puckered skin and presses in smoothly. She pulls out just a little and pushes back in. Waverly feels Nicole relax and her hole open up. She brings her middle finger up and pushes both into the alpha. 

“Ahhhhh. Mmmm.” Nicole moans. Waverly moves her hand around stretching the alpha's hole out. Once she satisfied she pulls out slowly. The omega runs the first ball of the plug up and down the alpha's ass. On the next pass she stops at the hole and pushes, the ball pops in with ease and Nicole let's out a huff. 

“Are you alright?” Waverly asks. 

“Yes. Please continue.” Nicole says. Waverly places her hand on the alpha's left ass cheek and gently pulls it to the side. The omega pushes the plug in until the next ball is against the alpha. She twists it back and forth slightly keeping the forward pressure and the second ball pops in. 

“Still good?” Waverly asks. 

Nicole just hums in response. Waverly grabs the bottle of lube once more, coating the third ball again just to be sure. She pulls back on the plug slightly and presses forward again, twisting to work the ball and lube in. Waverly's eyes go wide as she watches Nicole's hole stretch and snatch in the ball. 

“Ohh, shit...” Nicole outright moans. 

“Is it too much?” Waverly asks. 

“No! It feels wonderful.” Nicole says with a smile. Waverly nods to her self mostly. She coats the last two balls and presses on, the fourth balls is a little smaller than a golf ball. She works it in and Nicole's ass greedily pulls it in. Waverly takes a deep breath. 

“Last one. Ready?” The omega asks. Nicole nods her head and closes her eyes willing her body to calm down. Her cock has been trying to get hard since she bent over. Waverly pushes with some force and twists back and forth. Waverly lets up and gives the alpha a moment but Nicole isn't having it. The alpha pushes back onto the plug and Waverly freezes in fear. The ball stretches the alpha so wide Waverly cant help but drool as it slides in and Nicole's ass seals around the base. Waverly pushes against the handle so it's fully seated and runs her hands over the alpha's back slowly soothing the panting woman. “How do you feel baby?” The omega asks. 

“G-good.” Nicole says. 

“You ready to come up?” Waverly asks. Nicole nods and stands up slowly. The plug shifting within her making her gasp out. Waverly turns the alpha around and looks down to her caged cock. Se runs a single finger over the metal and smiles when the cock jumps slightly. “Go and get dressed and meet me in the bed room.” Waverly says. 

“Is there anything in particular you want me to wear?” Nicole asks with a grin. 

Waverly smirks. “Yes, tight red boxers and a matching lace bra. That's it, oh and some comfortable shoes.” Waverly adds. 

“You want me to go out wearing almost nothing?” Nicole asks. 

“Yes. I want to show you off. Make all the other omegas jealous that I have you and they don't.” Waverly says with a firm slap to the alpha's ass as she turns to leave. 

“Ohh...Shit.” Nicole suck in a deep breath. Waverly quickly undresses and puts on a black lace bra and matching panties with hole and ring in front. The omega slides on thigh high black stockings and stay ups. She walks into the bedroom where Nicole is already waiting, laying back on the bed rubbing her cock through her boxers trying to find some sort of relief to no avail. 

“I didn't say you could touch yourself, did I?” Waverly says in a harsh tone. Nicole's head snaps up. She hadn't heard Waverly enter the room. 

“I'm sorry omega, I was just....” Nicole trails off as she rakes her eye over her omega and her heart begins to pound and her cock jolts harshly. 

“You were just trying to....What?” Waverly demands an expansion on Nicole's defense. Nicole swallows around the lump in her throat. 

“Trying to adjust myself to get comfortable.” Nicole says mouth still agape. 

Waverly closes the distance and reaches down to cup the alpha's balls. She squeezes for a moment and Nicole grunts. “If I wanted you comfortable I wouldn't have put you in a cage, would I?” The omega asks. 

“No.” Nicole responds. Waverly tightens her grip. 

“No what?” Waverly demands. Nicole's hips buck up involuntarily as she squirms on the bed. 

“No omega.” Nicole amends. 

“Good girl. Now stay here, I'm almost done.” Waverly says as she walks over to the night stand on her side and grabs her dildo before returning to her closet not giving the alpha a second glance. Once inside she inserts her end and gasps when she feels it extend, she feeds the head through the hole in front of her panties and closes the ring locking it in place. She gives the head of it a few tugs moaning out as her pussy throbs around it. Waverly grabs the key to the lock of Nicole's cage and places it around her neck. She grabs a tight black shirt pulls it over her head and reaches for tight black jeans that make her ass look firm and plump. She looks at her self in the mirror and smirks to herself as she sees the huge bulge at the front. She gives herself a once over before turning to leave, but something catches her eye. The chest of their toys. The drawer that's slightly open has the nipple clamps in it. She pulls it open further, pulls out two clamps and a long chain. She puts the items in her pocket and walks out to meet her alpha. 

“Alright, lets go.” Waverly says as Nicole stands eyeing the bulge in Waverly's jeans. Nicole smiles and follows the omega to the elevator. 

The hover limo pulls up to the back entrance of the club. The two exit and quickly make their way to the door man. 

“Princess Waverly, how do you do?” The man asks. 

“I'm wonderful thank you.” Waverly says as she steps through the door the man is holding open. Nicole follows in silence, head down, and hands clasped behind her back. Waverly stops at the VIP entrance and another man opens the curtain for her. 

“Lady Wynonna is in section four, on the left.” The man says. 

“Thank you.” Waverly says with a smile and moves past him down the long hall way to the double black velvet doors that have a huge four on them both. The omega pushes the doors open and steps in followed by Nicole. “The doors Nicole.” The alpha turns closing the doors and back around. Waverly is up on her tip toes trying to locate her sister over the thirty or forty heads on the dance floor between them and the staged play area. She looks up and sees a large muscular alpha being suspended in the air. He's a gorgeous specimen and Wynonna is currently turning him slowly while she adjust her stance and begins caning his inner thighs. The beta has a fairly large crowd of about twenty all watching in awe. Waverly motions for Nicole to come closer. The red head leans down so her ear is near the omega's mouth. “That's dolls. He's Wy's first alpha.” She says pointing to the man hovering over a foam pad on the floor. “The one standing to the right is Doc, he's the shy one, doesn't like to play in public, on the left is Adam. He only been with her about a year.” Waverly says. Nicole nods. Waverly grabs the alpha's arm and pulls her through the crowd of dancers. 

The two take the three steps up to the stage and sit on the half moon red couch reserved for them. Waverly sits and Nicole waits. The omega looks up and smiles. “Sit.” The omega says and Nicole does. A few moments later a beta man comes up to them wearing nothing more that a pair of tight leather briefs. 

“Excuse me, may I get you something to eat or drink?” The man asks. Waverly places her hand on Nicole's exposed thigh and squeezes. 

“Two waters please.” The omega says. The man bows slightly before going to fetch the waters. Wynonna spots Waverly sitting on the couch, she turns her attention back to Dolls quickly gives him a harsh slap on his rock like ass and walks to the wall where the rope of the rigging system is and lowers him to the safety pad on the floor. The beta leans down and whispers something in his ear, gives him a kiss on the cheek and begins to untie him. The waiter returns with two bottles of water and hands them to Nicole. She takes them both, opening one and handing it to the omega then the other for herself. A few minuets later Wynonna and Dolls make their way over. 

“Hey baby girl!” The beta shouts excitedly. 

“Hi Wy. Did you have a good time?” Waverly asks. 

“Of course. You've met Dolls before right?” Wynonna asks. 

“Yes.” Waverly says. 

Wynonna smiles and sits down, turns her body so she can lean back against the high arm and pats the spot between her legs for the hulk of an alpha to sit. The alpha does and the beta wraps one arm over his left shoulder and the other around is impressive eight pack of muscles. She strokes her thumb up and down while placing light kisses on the alpha's neck sporadically.

“So, Waves, are you going to play with your alpha tonight?” Wynonna asks. Waverly smirks. 

“Maybe, I haven't decided yet. I guess it depends on If Nicole is naughty or nice.” Waverly says before taking another sip of her water. 

“You know you don't have too right. I won't think any less of you or anything like that. I know you're kind of shy when it comes to this stuff.” Wynonna says taking out a flask and drinking from it.

“I know, and you haven't seen me in a while, I've changed a lot since then.” Waverly says. Wynonna shoot her a surprised look. 

“Really? Well just so you know if you don't I'd be more than happy to play with your alpha for you.” The beta says with a smirk. 

“How about you focus on your own alphas and let me worry about mine.” Waverly scolds. 

“Alright sheesh. I was just trying to help.” Wynonna puts her hands up defensively before lowering them back down to her alpha's skin. “So how's Momma?” Wynonna asks. Waverly rolls her eyes and shakes her head. 

“Not good. The first time I've seen her in six months was when I was getting ready to pick my alpha. She's been a shut in since the doctors told her she was dying. All the decisions have been left to me.” Waverly says slightly irritated.

“Damn baby girl, you're only sixteen.” Wynonna shakes her head. 

“I know, but someone has to do it. Anyway I'd really rather not talk about that stuff, I just want to have a careless night before returning to reality tomorrow.” Waverly says. Wynonna smirks and nods. 

“About that, the ball, are you ready? You know there will be lots of people there touching your alpha.” Wynonna teases. 

“Yes Wynonna I know, and I'm fine with it.” Waverly waves her off. 

“Really? So why won't you let me touch her?” Wynonna asks. 

Waverly gives the beta a stern look. “Because it's not necessary for traditions sake.” Waverly replies. Wynonna tilts her head back and chuckles. “Wow you really are possessive aren't you? You don't want anyone touching her do you?” The beta asks. Waverly tightens her grip on Nicole's bare thigh. 

“Wynonna stop okay. No I don't want anyone touching her, she's mine.” Waverly nearly growls. Nicole finally looks over to the omega and pumps out a protective pheromone. The scent hits the omega's nose and she snaps her head to the alpha. Waverly lightens her grip on Nicole's thigh. 

“It's ok. I'm fine.” Waverly reassures the alpha. The omega turns back to her sister. “We are going to go dance.” The brunette says before standing up and pulling Nicole along with her. The pair push their way through the crowd. Waverly stops abruptly and turns to face Nicole. She slots their legs together and begins to grind her hips against the alpha's thigh. Waverly reaches up wrapping her hands around the back of the alpha's neck and pulls her down for a hungry kiss. Nicole grips the omega's hip tightly and moans when her caged cock is firmly pressed into the omegas thigh. 

Nicole pulls away from the kiss placing her lip near Waverly's ear. “Are you alright?” Nicole asks.

Waverly huffs as she feels her pussy throb around the toy tightly nestled inside her. “I'm fine.” The omega grunts as she grinds harder. 

“You don't seem fine. Does it upset you that much when others touch me?” Nicole asks. Waverly stops her movements and huff out in annoyance. 

“Can we talk about this later?” Waverly says dismissively.

“No we can't, you're upset about it now.” Nicole says. Waverly rolls her eyes, takes a step back and turns to walk away. Nicole grabs her wrist and pulls her back slightly. The omega whips around and growls loudly. All the people around them stop and turn their heads, staring at the pair, wondering what will happen next. Waverly tries to subtly wiggle her hand free but Nicole's grip tightens. 

“Nicole.” The omega growls in warning. The alpha schools her face into a look of defiance and yanks the omega closer. 

“Just tell me, do you want me to ask you not to let them touch me tomorrow?” Nicole asks softly. Alpha and omega are locked in a staring contest. Nicole puffs her chest and deliberately leans over the omega to try and antagonize her. Waverly doesn't back down though. 

“Don't make me Nicole.” Waverly warns. 

“Don't make you what?” Nicole growls. 

“I'll CP you, and you won't like it.” Waverly says. 

“Maybe I do like it and that's what I want, you to punish me in front of everyone.” Nicole says. 

Waverly raises one eye brow. “Fine. Get on that stage now you little bitch.” Waverly spits. 

Nicole's eyes got wide at the harsh words mixed with the harsh tone. “NOW!” Waverly growls. Nicole releases the omegas wrist and turns to walk to the stage. The music has stopped and everyone is stood still in shock. Waverly takes a breath, starting a slow stalk towards the stage, eyes locked on the alpha's trembling body. As she reaches the first step she pauses. “On your knees.” The omega orders. Nicole drops carelessly. Waverly take another step. “Hands behind your back.” She orders. The alpha does. Waverly takes the last step and slowly stalks around the alpha. She strays away toward the foam pad and kicks it out of the way. She faces the alpha and rakes her eyes down to the bulge in her boxers. 

“Crawl to me.” Waverly orders. Nicole puts her hands on the floor and crawls her way to the omega. “Knees.” Waverly orders, and Nicole pushes up to rest on her knees. “Now fucking apologize.” Waverly growls. 

“I'm sorry master.” Nicole says coldly. 

“For what?” Waverly growls back. 

“For touching you with out permission and challenging you.” Nicole whimpers. Waverly walks to the wall full of rope and grabs several lengths. She walks back to the alpha and invades her space, towering over her. 

“Hands, in front.” Waverly says. Nicole brings her hands up together and the omega begins wrapping a length of rope around her wrists. She ties the knot towards the alpha's body and runs the remaining length to the rigging bar Dolls was tied to earlier. Waverly walks to the wall and pulls it up so the alpha's arms are pulled tight above her head. Waverly ties off the rope and walks back to the alpha. She grazes the back of her hand across the alpha's cheek before pulling away and swinging her hand back landing an open handed slap to the alpha's left cheek. It was harsh and full of frustration. Waverly steps back and begins to remove her clothes. Her jeans hit the floor with a thud and she is reminded of the extra items she brought with her. 

Waverly walks back to the wall and grabs a sharp long knife. She walks back over to the alpha and pauses behind her. She runs her left hand up the back of Nicole's neck into her short red hair, grips tightly and yanks her head back. The alpha looks her omega in the eye and is scared by the unfamiliar look she receives. Waverly smiles and brings the blade to the alpha's throat. Nicole's eyes still and go wide as she tries and fails to swallow down a dry throat. 

“Master, please.” Nicole begs. 

“Shut up.” Waverly orders, slowly dragging the flat of the bade down the alpha's throat and chest to the middle of her bra. She turns the blade out ward and pushes out and pulling up cutting the middle where the two cups join together. The alpha takes in a breath of relief. Waverly releases her hair and kneels behind Nicole. She grabs the waist band of the alpha's boxers pulling them out, sliding the knife down and out quickly cutting the silky smooth fabric. Waverly rips the material the rest of the way down the alpha's leg, then moves to the other one. Once ripped open the omega yanks the shredded garment away from the body they were once attached to and tosses them aside. 

Waverly stands and walks back over to discarded jeans, dropping the knife with a clank to the floor and reaches in the pocket and pulls out the nipple clamps and the chain. She closes her fist around them so the alpha can't see. Waverly walks behind the alpha once again kneeling down. She wraps her hands around the front and drags her fists down from Nicole's neck to her cock. She opens her left hand and swats the caged cock a few times. 

“Uhhnn.” Nicole lets out through gritted teeth. Waverly brings her hands back up and pinches an already hard nipple between her thumb and forefinger pulling it out and quickly attaching the nipple clamp. “Ohhh! Mmm.” Nicole grunts. Waverly reaches over and does the same to the other side. Once it's attached she bounces the alpha's breasts harshly and slaps down harshly on each of them. The omega grabs the long chain attaches it to the right nipple clamp runs the chain down her body under her caged cock and up to the other clamp. Nicole takes a deep breath as Waverly stands up and walks around the front of Nicole. The omega strokes the alpha's cheek as she admires her own work. 

Waverly reaches down and flicks the alpha's left nipple, smiling when Nicole lets out a hiss in pain. “Suck my cock bitch.” Waverly orders. Nicole flicks her eyes up to the omega's. Nicole leans forward opening her mouth to take the the cock in her mouth but comes up short. Waverly snickers. “Awe, come on baby, you want it, come get it.” Waverly teases. Nicole moves her knees forward as far as she comfortably can with her hands being restrained and leans forward again getting her mouth around the head of the omega's cock. She swirls her tongue around and tries to push further down but is held back by the rope. The alpha looks up and pleads with her eyes to her omega. Waverly laughs and takes a step forward, grabbing the back of Nicole's head and ramming her cock down the alpha's throat. Nicole gags and instinctively tries to pull back but, the omegas grip in her hair is too strong, so the alpha's body begins to jerk and tremble. Nicole coughs around the toy currently down her throat and Waverly moans as a result of the vibrations being sent strait into her pussy walls.

Waverly pulls back so just the head is resting in Nicole's mouth. She lets the alpha have a minuet to catch her breath. “Deep breath baby.” Waverly warns, Nicole takes it and Waverly pinches her nose closed as she reams her cock down Nicole throat again but doesn't stop until her pelvis is pushing into the alpha's nose. Nicole looks up as best she can while gagging and coughing. Tears start at the corner of her eyes and eventually spill as the alpha's body tries to fight against its self for air. Waverly smirks and lets go of the alpha's nose as she pulls back. Nicole gasps and falls forward hanging her head trying to get enough oxygen into her lungs. Waverly reaches down and jostles the alpha's tits making her cry out and hiss. 

The omega walks over to the wall and lowers the rigging device so Nicole can rest her hands in her lap before tying the rope back off. The omega then moves to the corner of the stage grabs a fresh safety pad and brings in front of the alpha. “Lye down.” Waverly orders. Nicole puts her still bound hands out in front of her and crawls onto the pad. Waverly walks away grabs a silk bag and walks back. She reaches down grabs the alpha's ankles and pulls her back so her knees are against the hard floor and her caged cock is hanging off the edge of the pad. Waverly straddles the back of the alpha's legs, careful not to put any weight on her slightly bent knees. She rubs her palms over the alpha's ass cheeks and gives them a few squeezes. Waverly raises her right hand and brings it down harshly on Nicole's back side. 

“AHH!” Nicole screams out. The omega looks down, a perfect red hand print is left behind. 

“I can't hear you bitch.” Waverly growls. 

“One, thank you master, may I have another?” Nicole says shakily. Waverly smirks as she brings down her left hand. 

“Guuhh. Two, thank you master, may I have another.” Nicole grits out. Waverly brings her right hand down again, the quickly over to the the left cheek. 

“Three, four, thank you master may I have another?” Nicole says breathlessly. Waverly slams down again, and Nicole lets out a scream so loud even Waverly took pause. 

“Five.....Than.....k...you master, can....I...another.” Nicole mumbles. Waverly hums, and moves her palms lightly over the alpha's ass once again, gently kneading and rubbing, soothing the welted skin. “I'm....s-sorry....Mas-er.” Nicole tries. 

“Shhh....You're alright love. Just breath for me....” Waverly coos. Nicole's eyes flutter open and shut rapidly. She's trying to come back to her senses but her mind is fuzzy and all she can hear are Waverly's soft words. The alpha's body twitches as Waverly runs her hands up and down her muscular back. 

“I'm....so-rry.” Nicole tries again, but her words are sloppy. 

“Shhhh. It's ok darling. You're doing wonderfully. Just relax. You've taken your punishment well, and now it's time for your reward.” Waverly says. Nicole's ass jumps at the omega's touch. Waverly lays across the alphas back to whisper in her ear. 

“Nicole.....Are you ok?” Waverly asks worried she's gone too far. Nicole nods her head, eyes still closed, mouth still agape. “I need to hear you say it, or we stop.” Waverly says. 

“I'm.....fin.” Nicole says. 

“Ok. Do you still want me to fuck you?” Waverly asks. 

“Please.” Nicole says quietly. 

“Ok beautiful.” Waverly says before placing a kiss and a nibble on Nicole's bite mark. The alpha shivers as her body comes to life. Waverly lifts off to one side and pushes the alpha so she's laying on her side. The omega takes the key from around her neck and unlocks the cage setting it aside. She runs her hand down the alpha's chest jiggling the chain before pulling it out. 

“Ahh...Shit!” Nicole moans as her body shakes. Waverly removes the clamps and tosses them aside. She leans down and captures a nipple in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and sucking lightly before releasing it with a pop. Waverly smiles at the alpha who is still trying to keep her eyes open and moaning loudly. The omega leans in placing a soft kiss to the red heads lips before pulling back and pulling her to lay back down on her front. Waverly moves back to straddle the alpha again. She rubs her back in soothing circles. Waverly scoots down and forces her knee between Nicole's, spreading her legs before she settles on her knees between them. 

The omega drags her hands down over the curve of Nicole's ass and gently pulls her left cheek aside, then grabs the handle of the plug and gently begins to pull it out. “Uhnnnn...Shi...Mmmm.” Nicole moans lazily as the first and biggest balls pops out of her ass. The next one comes with little resistance and the rest follow rather quickly. Waverly grabs the silk bag and dumps out the bottle of lube before placing the plug in side. Waverly wraps her thumb under the swell of the alpha's ass and holds her open for her own viewing pleasure. She watches as Nicole's gaping hole tries to clench around nothing. She listens to the alpha's moans and whines as she rolls her hips lazily to try and relive the strain on her painful erection. Waverly lightly slaps the outside of the alpha's right thigh. 

“Stop.” Waverly says softly. “You will be cumming soon.” Waverly adds, before grabbing the bottle of lube and squeezing a generous amount on her cock and spreading it all the way to the hilt. The alpha stills as ordered and waits patiently. Waverly moves back up and spreads the alpha open again. She leans down and kisses her right cheek before sitting back up and inching her way closer to the alpha's back side. She grips the head of the her cock and runs it through the crack of the alpha. Waverly teases Nicole's pulsing hole with circles on the sensitive skin. Nicole moans and grunts as she tries to push her hips back and impale herself on her omega's cock. 

“Stop, you aren't going to get what you want any faster by taking.” Waverly scolds. Nicole huffs in annoyance. Waverly smiles and pushes the head of her dick in Nicole. 

“Ohhh. Fuck.” Nicole groans. Waverly pulls back slightly and presses in again. She keeps a slow pace until she's buried to the hilt. Waverly takes deep breaths trying to calm her heart rate. Nicole is a squirming withering mess that can't control her body or her moans and grunts. Waverly picks up the pace a little only going about half way in before pulling back out. The omega lays over the alpha's back laying kisses up her spine as she goes. She reaches her right hand around Nicole's front and pulls Nicole's hips up into her own finally rutting into her to the hilt before pulling back quickly and pushing all the way back in. 

Waverly can feel the heat rolling off the body below her in waves. Nicole has sweat rolling down her back and sides. The alpha's ass clenches tight as Waverly drags her hips back with a harsh resistance. She knows her alpha is close by the effort it takes to move in and out of her clenching hole and the moans and almost screams constantly flowing from her mouth. Waverly picks up the pace again, now slamming her hips forcefully against a bruised and beaten ass. 

“AHHH! MAY I PLEASE CUM?” The alpha screams out as her eyes shoot open to see forty people watching her silently, as she gets her ass pounded. Waverly doesn't say anything, she just keeps up the pace and slides her hand down grabs the alpha's rapidly throbbing cock and pumps it quickly. 

“PLEASE MASTER!” Nicole's voice breaks from a raw throat. 

“Yes! Cum for me you bitch.” Waverly says harshly, and the alpha explodes violently all over the omega's hand and the floor below. Waverly moans out as she tries to pull back but can't as Nicole's ass traps her cock in place. The omega feels a harsh pressure against her front wall and her pussy clamp down around the shaft inside. The omega collapses against the alpha, both bodies still rolling their hips together involuntarily to ride out their highs. They pant together as they try to recover, the only thing Waverly can hear is her alpha's whines and pants over her own pounding heart. She pushes up and slowly pulls her hips back until her cock slips out of Nicole. Waverly leans down and kisses the still throbbing pucker. Nicole's body seizes as Waverly's lips make contact. The alpha's cock erupts again with weak spurts of cum barely dribbling from the tip of her cock. 

Waverly runs her hands down the alpha's back for a few minuets trying to get her alpha to calm down. “You did so well baby. You're such a good girl.” Waverly coos behind Nicole's ear. 

“Th-nak....you....” Nicole mumbles softly. 

“You're welcome baby.” Waverly says sweetly. The omega stands and walks around to the alpha's hands and unties her. The alpha immediately pulls her arms into herself and shivers as the sweat covering her body cools to the room. Waverly removes the toy from her sensitive pussy and sets it down. She lays down on her side in front of the alpha stroking her side up to the back of her shoulder. “Cole......Open your eyes for me.” Waverly says quietly. The alpha takes a moment but forces her eyes to open with a few flutters. “Hi.” Waverly says softly. Nicole smiles, dimples popping as her eyes flash with adoration. Waverly cups her cheek with her hand and connects their lips gently, before pulling back. “Is it ok if I hold you?” Waverly asks. Nicole nods. Waverly scoots in and wraps her arms around the alpha who shifts so half of her front is laying on half of Waverly's. Wynonna silently walks over and covers the couple with a blanket. The forty spectators start to disperse followed by Wynonna. The room is silently cleared out and alpha and omega lay still and silent. Nicole shivers every so often and Waverly holds her closer after each one. 

“How's your ass baby?” Waverly asks. 

“Mmmm. Hurts.” Nicole says. 

“I'm sorry.” Waverly says chocking back a sob. “I shouldn't have let my emotions control me. I never should have touched you while I was angry.” Waverly said. Nicole's eyes shoot open and study the omega's face. 

“It's fine Waves. I wanted you to let loose. I could tell Wynonna was upsetting you and you didn't have an outlet. I wanted you to use me how you needed. That's what I'm for.” Nicole says. 

“No! I've never thought that, and I never want you thinking that. You're much more that a tool to me.” Waverly says sternly. Nicole looks away and huffs. 

“Even so, I think the general public now knows you have total control of your alpha.” Nicole says. Waverly laughs a little. 

“Is that what that was about? You wanted to make me look good to the public?” Waverly asks. 

“Yes. And I also wanted to give you somewhere to direct all your frustrations. You know I don't mind being used that way. I've already told you, I like pain. It helps me too. It's nice to just be out of my own head. Not have control of my body, but have complete trust in the person controlling me.” Nicole says. 

“And did you completely trust me when I held the knife to your throat?” Waverly asks. 

“No. Not at first. But now I do. You proved to me that I can trust you with my life, and now my body is yours to do with as you please, willingly given over to you.” Nicole says. Waverly gives the alpha a quick smile and kiss. 

“Still, I am sorry I hurt you out of anger.” Waverly says. 

“You don't need to be.” Nicole says. 

“That doesn't change anything, I still am, and will continue to be. So if you could at least acknowledge my apology that would be helpful.” Waverly says. 

“Fine, I accept your apology and I will let you know what you can do to make it up to me later.” Nicole says. 

“Thank you. How do you feel about moving?” Waverly asks. 

“Not good, not good at all. Can we just stay her for a little while. My body is still buzzing and my head is still a little light.” Nicole says closing her eyes. 

“Sure. Just relax.” Waverly says. Nicole nuzzles her face into Waverly's neck inhaling her intoxicating scent. 

Waverly shakes Nicole awake and hour later. “Humm, what?” Nicole mumbles. 

“It's time to go baby. We have to get up. Wynonna brought you a change of cloths and some water. So I need you to get up, drink and get dressed. I'm going to take you home and get you a hot bath.” Waverly says. Nicole sits up grabs the bottle of water and nearly chugs the whole thing as Waverly gets dressed. The omega hands the alpha her fresh clothes and the alpha stands up wobbling slightly before righting herself and getting dressed. The two leave through the back entrance in which they entered and slide into the limo. They arrive back at the tower and head up to their floor. They enter their bedroom and Nicole heads into her closet while Waverly heads to the bathroom. The omega starts the water in the jet tub then strips her clothing. She adds some of her salts to the water and waits for the alpha. Nicole enters a few minuets later smiling at the beautiful omega sloshing the water around with her hand. Waverly turns her head and looks the alpha up and down. 

“Let me see.” She says softly. 

Nicole blushes and hags her head. “Waves, I'm fine.” Nicole tries to deter the omega from seeing her ass. 

“Nicole.” Waverly says in a tone that leaves no room for argument. Nicole huffs and turns around. 

“Ohh shit. Baby....I am so sorry.” Waverly says as she sees the deep purple bruises nearly covering the alpha entire ass.

“Waves, you've already apologized and I forgave you. I'm really ok.” Nicole says as she turns back around. Waverly has tears forming so Nicole pulls her close and holds her tight. “I love you, and I like this level of pain. I'm not mad.” Nicole says. Waverly nods and wipes her eyes. 

“The bath is just about ready.” The omega says as she pulls away and turns off the water. Nicole takes the two steps up and steps into the scalding hot water with a hiss. Waverly sits on the edge and messages the alpha's shoulders once she's settled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :) Have a wonderful night, or day and stay safe out in this crazy world.


	5. The Good Luck Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball to wish the couple good luck happens. Then there is some smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I know its been a while. Lots of shit has been happening and just haven't had the time or energy to write. But I finally got more than one day off in a row in about two months. Thank you all for reading and checking up on me, it is much appreciated. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa/what ever holiday you celebrate that my uncultured ass doesn't know about, and I hope you have a happy new year. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Waverly walks into the bed room putting her necklace on. She stops when she sees her alpha laying back on their bed idly drumming her hands on her own belly. “Are you ready?” The omega asks. Nicole pops up and drops her jaw. “Hello, Rolo to Nicole.” Waverly says waving a hand on front of the red heads face in an attempt to get her to respond. 

“What? Sorry.” Nicole says as her brain finally catches up to Waverly's words. “Yes, I'm ready. And you look.....wow...” The alpha says. 

“Thank you. You look wow, too.” Waverly responds with a smile. 

“Are you sure you're ok with this?” Nicole asks grabbing one of the omega's hands. 

Waverly huffs a sigh and looks up into big brown worried eyes. “No, but I know I have to let this happen. If I don't everyone will think I'm weak, and if I want to ever officially take over I can't have that.” The brunette says. 

“Well I'm sorry this is a thing and you don't like it. Have you ever thought of changing it?” Nicole asks. 

Waverly looks to her curiously. “What do you mean?” The omega asks. 

“Like when you do take over, changing things. Like how alphas are treated?” Nicole asks cautiously. 

Waverly lets out a little laugh. “No, I mean, this is the way things are, why would they need to change?” Waverly says turning around to check her self one last time. Nicole give a sad nod. 

“Waverly, can I ask you something?” Nicole asks shyly. Waverly turns around stepping closer and grabbing Nicole's hands. 

“Of course.” The omega replies. 

“When we have a pup, am I.....” Nicole trails off. Waverly furrows her brows. 

“Are you what?” The omega asks for further explanation. 

“You know what never mind, it was a stupid question. Lets go.” Nicole says dropping her hand from Waverly's grasp and walking past the omega into the living room where Michelle and Wynonna are waiting. The red head bows. Michelle smiles at the alphas obedience.

“Nicole what were you going to....” Waverly stops as she walks into the living room and notices her mother and sister waiting with smiles. “Momma, Nonna, what are you guys doing here?” The omega asks. 

“We thought we would escort you and your alpha to the ball.” Michelle says. 

“Oh. You don't have to do that.” Waverly says. 

“Well we wanted to. So are you ready?” Michelle says. 

Waverly gives the pair a nod and the three of them walk to the elevator. “Nicole.” Waverly calls. Nicole stands up right and makes her way to the elevator, she steps in and faces the back as Wynonna pushes the button for the fifty second floor. The doors shut and the elevator begins its decent. 

“So Waves, are you ready for your ball? Have everyone who's anyone touching your alpha?” Wynonna taunts. Waverly grits her teeth and balls her fist. 

“Nonna hush. Stop being a brat.” Michelle says. Wynonna smirks and Waverly lets out a bottled up breath. “Did you prepare your alpha?” Michelle asks. 

“Yes momma. She's ready. We eat, then the people will dance for a while, then when I'm ready I will lead her to the middle of the dance floor, order her to strip and invite anyone who wants, to come wish us luck.” Waverly says with confidence. 

“Good. Are you excited?” Michelle asks. 

“Very.” Waverly gives a cold non convincing reply. The elevator slows and dings alerting them of their arrival. Michelle is the first to step off, followed by Waverly then Wynonna. The long hall is lined with people and guards who all bow in respect as the three women begin making their way down the hall to the ball room. As soon as they are ten paces away Waverly calls for Nicole who turns around steps off the elevator and begins walking behind them with her head down and her hands clasped behind her back. The red head hears people whispering and giggling. They make comments in secret to each other as if she would actually care what they have to say about her. The royals turn to the right and two huge metal doors open for them. They all walk through and take the steps up to their thrones. Michelle sits first then Waverly and Wynonna. Nicole waits at the door. 

“Nicole.” Waverly calls and Points to a pillow to her left on the floor. The alpha quickly walks up the steps, behind the three chairs and stand still facing the ballroom waiting for further instructions. Waverly turns her head and smiles as she brings up a finger and crooks it toward herself telling the alpha to bring her self closer. Nicole bends down and turns her head so Waverly can whisper in her ear. “Good girl.” The omega whispers and places a kiss on the alpha's cheek before pulling back. “Sit.” Waverly orders and points to the pillow. Nicole straitens up just to kneel down on the pillow. The alpha keeps her back strait, folds her hands in her lap and keeps her eyes focused on the floor. 

Michelle stands up and takes a step forward. “My people, today we are introducing the sire of the pup that will be my daughter's successor. As you all already know my health is failing. Normally we wouldn't have started these proceedings until the princess's eighteenth birthday, but with unforeseen circumstances occurring we thought it best to be prepared. My daughter, Waverly has chosen an alpha and they have already been busy with trying to produce an heir. My hope is to live long enough to meet the future ruler of our wonderful planet. That is why we are here today, for anyone to wish my daughter luck in conceiving a strong beautiful omega with this alpha's help. Now, let's eat.” Michelle finishes before sitting back down. 

A quiet song starts in the back round as the crowd of people find their seats. After about ten minuets everyone has settled and begin their own conversations with each other. A table is brought up and sat in front of the three royals, then their first course. A servant places a plate in front of Nicole on the floor. 

Waverly looks down and has to swallow a load of guilt. She doesn't like seeing her alpha having to eat on the floor. She moves her left hand to the top of Nicole's head and slowly runs her hand down the back of it causing the alpha to turn her head and look at her. 

“I'm sorry.” Waverly whispers with a sad smile. Nicole smiles back and gives a slight shake of her head trying to tell the omega she doesn't have to be. 

“Waverly dear, eat your food. You need to stay healthy if you're going to get pregnant.” Michelle says. Waverly gives Nicole a smile again and turns to her food, that is suddenly not as appetizing as before. Nicole's focus is on her food as she tells her self not to look like slob and embarrass her omega. Nicole eats it as quickly and as quietly as possible just listening to the quiet roar of conversation and laughter. Once she's done she sets the plate down next to her and a servant picks it up a moment later before setting down the next one. The red head continues to eat almost on auto pilot as she she gets lost in her own thoughts. 

She wanted to ask Waverly earlier if she would be allowed to be around her son or daughter, or if she would just be hidden away and used for creating another but she didn't want to push her luck. She knows even with regular people, alpha's aren't allowed to be part of their pups lives and don't have a say in anything. Nicole wonders if Waverly will let her meet her pup, maybe they can be different, or change the ways. She wonders if Waverly has any sort of relationship with her sire. Her thoughts are broken when the next plate is placed in front of her. It's a huge chunk of delicious looking meat and a side of something orange. Nicole picks up the plate and picks at the meat which is so tender it just falls apart. The alpha smiles to her self as she inhales deeply and the smell makes her mouth water. She gets to work. At the first bite her mouth explodes with joy. 'How can anything taste so good?' She lets the question go unanswered. 

Waverly looks down at her alpha that just moaned quietly. The omega smiles as she sees her alpha's eyes closed and her posture slumped a little, like she's too weak to hold her self up right from the power of this amazing food. Waverly clears her throat quietly and Nicole snaps out of her daze to look up at her omega with apologetic eyes. Waverly pets her head again. “It's ok, It's good isn't it?” The omega asks quietly. Nicole smiles as she swallows her bite and just nods her head. Waverly smiles back before returning her attention to her plate. A few minuets later and the last plate is brought out, dessert. Nicole takes a bite and it's too rich for her taste. It's good but heavy, so she sets it to the side. 

“Something wrong with my food alpha?” Michelle asks loudly. Nicole snaps her head over to the emperor with a scared look on her face. She opens her mouth to reply but quickly shuts it as she hasn't been told to speak yet. 

“Answer her.” Waverly says. 

“No ma'am. It is delicious, I am just full, and the dessert is very rich.” Nicole explains. Michelle tilts her chin up keeping her eyes on the alpha. 

“Very well.” Michelle says before turning back to Wynonna. Nicole glances to Waverly not sure if she's safe or in trouble. Waverly smiles and gives her wink. Nicole relaxes a bit and moves her head back so she is looking at the floor again. Everyone continues to sit an converse as they let their food settle. 

Michelle stands about half an hour later. “My people, let the dancing begin.” She says before taking her seat again. Almost everyone makes their way to the open hardwood floor. Waverly looks on as the large crowd of bodies pair up. The omega starts fidgeting in anticipation for what is about to come. She battles within her self, does she wait until the end of the night or just get it over with quickly. She's lost in her head when she feels a soft hand on her calf that makes her jump. She looks down into soft mocha eyes. She feels a rush of relief knowing that she isn't alone in this. The omega smiles and nods. 

“Are you ready?” Waverly asks quietly. Nicole nods. The brunette lets out a breath and stands up. The music stops as she extends her hand to Nicole and helps her to her feet. Nicole wobbles slightly as the crowd stops and turns to see the pair standing. Waverly presses up on her toes and give the alpha a gentle kiss on her cheek. Waverly pulls away and turns her hand still holding the alpha's as they make their way to the floor. She stops in the middle and turns Nicole so her back is to the throne. Waverly takes a few steps back. She takes a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. The crowd of bodies has given them some room but have trapped them in a never ending circle. Waverly finally looks up into her alpha's eyes. 

“Strip.” The omega orders shakily. Nicole smirks and loosens her tie. The room is silent and all eyes are on the alpha. The alpha drops her tie to the floor and a beta woman steps forward to pick it up. A keep sake from the only induction ball she will likely ever attend. Nicole moves to her shirt, again dropping it to the floor. An omega man picks it up. Her bra is next to hit the floor. Nicole moves to her belt and it makes a loud clank as it hits. The alpha and omega haven't looked away from each other. Nicole's smirk grows as her omega's breath picks up and hitches with every piece of clothing removed. The alpha kicks her shoes off next, then moves her hands to the button of her slacks. She pauses looking to her omega, silently giving her one last chance to stop the whole thing. Waverly nods and Nicole pops the button and lets her slacks fall. She steps out and kicks them aside. Nicole pushes her boxers down quickly and steps out. The whole room gasps at the same time seeing the purple and blue bruises on the alpha's ass. 

Michelle stands up. “Waverly, what happened to your alpha's back side?” She asks. 

Waverly looks up to her mother. “She challenged me so I showed her her place.” Waverly responds with a confidence she didn't know she had. Michelle looked at the alpha once again and hummed. Wynonna was smirking. 

“Very well. And has she been behaved since?” Michelle asks. 

“Yes, she's been wonderful.” Waverly replies. Michelle nods. 

“Well, are you going to invite everyone to wish you luck?” Michelle asks. Waverly nods. 

“Please everyone, just be careful with her back side as it may be sore.” Waverly says.

The first wave of people rush the alpha, pushing and knocking into each other to be the first to get a hand on her. The first hand Nicole feels is placed on her shoulder, gentle and warm, before its gone she feels four more land rather harshly. One on her upper arm, one on her lower back just above her ass. A hand cupping her dick and balls was not what she was expecting but there it was, thank the emperor that hand landed softly and has no intention of causing harm. The last was sliding up the back of her thigh and over the swell of her ass causing her to clench and freeze from the slight pain. As quickly as she felt the hands they were now gone and few more were in their place. Some hands were small and dainty, some were large and rough. 

Nicole keeps her eyes on her omega. Waverly turns her head away as soon as crowd rushes Nicole. As the crowd quickly dies down the hands linger longer and test the alpha's flesh harsher. Nicole hadn't reacted to any of the hands, she wanted to be a strong alpha for her omega, no pain shown, no bodily reactions from people who weren't her omega. She wished Waverly could look at her but she also under stands why she can't. The governors were the some of the last few, then the royal family. The first governor was a brute. He wrapped his hand around Nicole's throat and squeezed cutting off the blood flow to her brain before pulling her in and placing a gentle kiss on her cheek before letting go with a shove. The alpha quickly snapped back up right, keeping her eyes on the almost shaking omega. The next governor just placed her hand on the alpha's shoulder, whispered a good luck and left. The last four were wished their luck in the same manor as the second. 

With just Michelle and Wynonna left, Waverly finally looks at her alpha with tears streaming down her face. The omega jumps at the loud screech of her sisters chair being pushed back. The beta walks around the table down the steps and stands silent in front of the alpha. 

“Nonna, please.” Waverly nearly begs. 

“Don't worry baby girl.” Wynonna says with a smirk. “Turn around alpha.” The beta says. Nicole turns so she's facing Michelle still sitting in her chair with chalice of wine in hand. Wynonna runs her hand up and down the alpha's back for a moment. The beta moves her hand down to the alpha's ass and gives her a long harsh squeeze. Nicole bites her cheek to keep from squealing. Wynonna pulls her hand back swinging it back quickly landing a harsh spank to the alpha's right ass cheek. 

“Ahhh...” Nicole grunts out trying to keep still. The red head shakes her head a few time to get her bearings. 

“Wynonna!” Waverly yells as she takes a step froward. Wynonna puts her hands up, silently letting her sister know she's done before placing both hands on the alpha's hips pushing up on her toes to whispering something in Nicole's ear. The beta places a kiss on the alpha's neck and leaves. The air around Nicole has finally started to cool with all the bodies now gone. She shivers slightly as the cool air contrasts the hot hand print new to her ass. Michelle finally stands after a long silence. 

“You've done well alpha.” Michelle says as she descends the stairs eyeing the trembling alpha. The older omega circles the alpha, she places a hand on her shoulder and gives a slight pressure indicating she wants the alpha on her knees. Nicole drops down, hands immediately fold in her lap and her head remains lowered. The omega continues to pace confidently in a circle around the red head. Michelle stops in front of Nicole. The silence and anticipation is making Nicole nervous. Michelle places her hand on the top of the alpha's head and slowly drags it down the side of Nicole's face, coming to a stop under the alpha's chin. Michelle pulls the alpha's chin up so she can see Nicole's face. Nicole swallows hard in fear, not sure if she's about to be cast out, beaten, or maybe killed. She tries to read the omega's face, but it's like stone. “Welcome to the family, treat my daughter right and we won't have any problems.” Michelle says before glancing up to Waverly quickly smiling and leaving the room. 

Waverly lets out a long breath before stepping up behind the alpha. Nicole twitches when the omega runs her hand through her hair. 

“I'm very proud of you.” Waverly says. 

“Thank you.” Nicole whispers. 

“Are you ok?” Waverly asks. 

“Yes.” Nicole replies. 

“Are you sure, Wynonna was really harsh.” Waverly asks again. 

“Yes, I'm fine. May I stand up?” Nicole asks. 

“Yes.” Waverly says. Nicole starts to push up and the omega holds her steady. The alpha turns to face her omega. 

“Can we go home?” Nicole asks. Waverly nods, grabbing the alpha's hand and leading her out of the room into the hall and in the elevator. Waverly hits the button for her floor and steps to the back wall leaning against it. 

“Come here.” Waverly says softly. Nicole steps closer to the omega and Waverly turns Nicole around, gently pulling her back. Nicole relaxes back into her omega. Waverly softly runs her hand up to the alpha's chest and back down to the small soft swell of her belly enjoying the jumping muscles underneath. Nicole shuffles her feet as her body comes alive. The alpha takes a deep breath trying to keep control of her body. 

“Waves.” Nicole says softly. 

“Humm.” The omega responds. 

“You're umm, you're making me hard.” Nicole says. 

“Good.” Waverly says. The elevator slows to a stop and dings. Waverly stands up and pulls Nicole through the rooms to their bedroom. Waverly leads the still naked alpha to the foot of the bed and turns her around before pushing her down to sit on the edge of it. 

“Waves, what are you doing?” Nicole asks. Waverly smirks. 

“I'm going to reward you for how well you behaved today.” Waverly says. Nicole furrows her brows. 

“I didn't though.” Nicole says. 

“I think you did, and it's my decision to decide how you behaved today and I have. So, sit there, look pretty, and enjoy.” Waverly says as she reaches behind her and unzips her dress. The omega slips one of the shoulder straps down her arm slowly. Nicole shifts on the bed and brings her hand to her hardening cock slowly teasing the head. Waverly smirks as she dances her own finger across her body to the other strap and lowers it in the same manner. The omega runs her hands over herself slowly, taunting her alpha before pushing her dress to the floor. The omega steps out toward the alpha, just in a pair of silky red panties and her black heels. Nicole's breath hitches and her eyes darken with hunger. Her hand subconsciously jerks herself faster. 

“You aren't wearing a bra.” Nicole states huskily. 

Waverly shakes her head slowly. “You like?” Waverly asks already knowing the answer, strutting toward the alpha and placing her hand on the alpha's halting her movements. Waverly leans down connecting their lips in a slow teasing kiss as she pulls the alpha's hand off her own cock. Waverly grabs the alpha's hands placing them on her hips just above the pantie line. Nicole moves her hands slow all over the omega's body. Nicole grabs the waist band of the omega's panties and pulls away from the lip lock to look up into hazel eyes, asking for permission to remove them. Waverly nods with a smile as she watches Nicole fold her self in half to get the panties to the floor. Waverly steps out and kicks them aside. Nicole drags her hands up Waverly's strong thighs slowly placing kisses on her skin to lead her hands. Nicole kisses Waverly's left hip, across her belly to her right then starts moving south to the apex of the brunette's thighs. Waverly throws her hands to stop Nicole head from continuing. 

“Nah uh. This is about you.” Waverly says as she pulls the alpha's head up. 

“That would be a reward.” Nicole says before trying to lower her head again. Waverly stops her again. 

“Not as much as this.” Waverly says as she pushes Nicole back to rest on her hands. Nicole furrows her brows in confusion. Waverly drags her hands down the alpha's body as she lowers her self to her knees. Nicole's dick jumps at the realization of Waverly's intentions. 

“Mas...Waverly, you don't have to do that. You don't belong on the floor.” Nicole says trying to slide off the bed. Waverly grips her hips hard and pushes against her to keep her on the bed. 

“I already told you, I decide what you deserve, and this is it. So shut up, sit there and enjoy your self.” Waverly orders. Nicole opens her mouth to say something but Waverly quickly places a finger on her plump lips. “Don't.” Is all Waverly says. Nicole looks into her eyes for a moment before nodding and leaning back. 

Waverly kisses Nicole's inner thigh from her knee up to her hip, then back down the other side. Waverly licks a trail back up that same thigh to the alpha's balls, giving them a kiss before pulling back and looking up into her alpha's eyes. “You're going to give me a pup tonight if I don't already have one.” Waverly purrs. Nicole's whole body twitches at the order? Waverly licks a line up the under side of Nicole's cock to the head before swirling her tongue around once and quickly lowering her mouth to seal the head of the alpha's cock between her lips. 

“Oh....Fuck!” Nicole grunts out at the sudden warmth encasing the head of her cock. 

Waverly swirls her tongue around a few times before sucking harshly. The omega wraps her hand around the base of the alpha's cock and begins slowly stroking it. The omega alternates between swirling her tongue and giving long sucks then flicking her tongue over the alpha's slit. Waverly keeps her pattern up for a few minuets before bringing her hand to her lips then moving her hand down followed by her lips. Her hand goes to the base but her lips stop about half way when the tip of Nicole's cock hits the back of the omega's throat. Waverly pulls back quickly when she gags. 

“I'm sorry, I've never done this before.” Waverly says shyly. 

“You're doing great, please don't stop.” Nicole pants out. Waverly smiles and wraps her lips back around the alpha's throbbing cock. The omega gets a good rhythm with her hand and mouth. She only goes half way with her mouth but her hand keeps the bottom half of Nicole's dick tingling. Waverly runs her tongue through the alpha's slit a few times before pulling back of to catch her breath. “Oh fuck baby. I like that.” Nicole moans. 

Waverly squeezes her hand tightly around the base as she brings her lips back placing feather light kisses to the head. Nicole shivers as Waverly seals her lips again and begins a quick pace. Waverly stops moving her hand when she feels the alpha's knot swell. She messages the knot with her hand as she tries to work her mouth lower on the alpha's cock. 

“Shit....Waves...Please.” Nicole moans out as her eyes roll back into her head. Waverly pulls off quickly catching her breath. 

“Cum whenever you want baby.” Waverly rushes out before getting back to work. Nicole puts her hand on the back of Waverly's head. She doesn't push, just rests it there. Waverly picks up the pace as she feels Nicole's cock getting ready to explode. Nicole's hips begin to thrust as Waverly pushes her closer to the edge. Waverly slows down and takes a deep breath through her nose before pushing back down in one smooth movement. Waverly pulls back when Nicole hits the back of her throat once again. The omega takes another deep breath and pushes down again until her lips touch her hand. The omega forces her self to stay down as she gags and tries to swallow around the thick cock half way down her throat. Waverly starts to pull back but Nicole holds her head down as her cock erupts drowning the omega with her white hot seed. 

“Ahhh....Fuck me!” Nicole yells out as her hips gyrate of their own volition. The alpha lets the omega up as the last spurt shoots down her throat. Nicole flops back on the bed out of breath. Waverly wipes the corners of her mouth as she stands up pushing her hands over the alpha's belly to her tits. Waverly pushes up on the bed straddling the alpha's hips. 

“How was that?” Waverly asks as she continues to run her hands over the alpha's chest and shoulders. 

“That was......Amazing.” Nicole breathes out. Waverly smiles down at her alpha as she starts to grind her hips over the alpha's still hard cock. 

“I will never understand how you can stay hard after cumming.” Waverly says. 

“It's all because of you beautiful. I just want you all the time. I can't get enough.” Nicole grunts out as she grabs the omega's hips and pulls her down so she's grinding harder. Waverly moans out at the added friction. They continue their movement, just enjoying the friction. 

“This feels really good.” Waverly says. Nicole just nods. After another minuet Waverly stops and lifts her hips up. The omega reaches down, grabs a hold of the alpha's cock and drags the tip of her cock through her drenched folds a few times before lining it up with her dripping entrance. The omega slowly impales her self on the alpha's thick rod. “Ohhhh...Shit.” Waverly moans out. 

“That's it. You're so soft and warm.” Nicole encourages. Waverly makes quick work of the rest of Nicole cock. The omega begins a slow taunting pace, just rolling her hip forward and back as slow as she possibly can. Nicole thrusts her hip up a few times trying to get Waverly to move faster but the omega is intent on taking her time. Waverly pushes Nicole's hips into the mattress trying to keep her still. 

“Waves, baby please.” Nicole whines. 

“What? What do you want?” Waverly asks. 

“Faster, please.” Nicole pouts. 

“Oh you want faster?” Waverly teases. Nicole nods. “I don't think so.” Waverly gives a devilish smirk. Nicole tries to buck once again but Waverly's full weight and hands hold her hips down fairly well. Nicole just lets out a pathetic whine. Waverly giggles and halts her movement completely. She locks eyes with her alpha. “You want faster, and harder, then make me.” Waverly says with a challenging tone. 

Nicole furrows her brows not sure if Waverly is being serious. Nicole grabs the omega's hips and studies her face for a moment. “What do you mean?” Nicole asks. 

“I just mean that if you want to take control you can. I trust you to do what ever you want, you've earned it.” Waverly says moving her hands to lightly stroke Nicole's ribs. The alpha studies the omega's face for a moment longer before lifting her up and off her cock and throwing her to the side, quickly getting to her knees and flipping the omega onto her belly and throwing a leg over her to the other side. Nicole moves her hands in circles over Waverly's glorious ass. 

“Do you want my knot?” Nicole asks. 

“Yes, please.” The omega begs. Nicole gives Waverly's ass a light slap just enough to catch her attention. The alpha plants kisses all the way up her spine to her the base of her neck. 

“This is going to be different. It might hurt a little and I'm no sure if I'll be able to knot you like this but I'm going to try. So if it's too much I need you to tell me, alright?” Nicole whispers. Waverly nods. Nicole smiles and pushes up right. The alpha takes both hands, wraps her fingers around the sides of Waverly's ass and places her thumbs down on the omega's pussy lips. She gently pulls her thumbs apart opening up her omega as much as she can while her thighs are trapped her knees. Nicole sits up slightly angling her hips so the tip of her cock meets the brunette's dripping entrance. The alpha gives a few shallow thrusts until her cock slides in. She doesn't stop until she bottoms out. 

“Ahh....shit. You feel bigger than normal.” Waverly says gritting her teeth. 

“Mmmmm...Is it too much?” Nicole moans. Waverly shakes her head. “You sure?” Nicole double checks. Waverly nods. “Ok, I'm going to move now ok?” Nicole asks. Waverly nods again. Nicole starts slow, just letting Waverly get used to the feeling. Its only for a moment, then the alpha pulls almost all the way out and slams harshly forward picking up a brutal pace. 

“Ohhh...fuck...shit.” Waverly nearly screams out. Nicole plants her right hand on the mattress by Waverly's head and threads her fingers into her honey brown hair gripping it tightly. Waverly lets out a moan at the slight pain before Nicole jerks her head back exposing her neck. The alpha leans down roughly biting the omega's neck a jaw with out slowing her pace. 

“You like this?” Nicole growls out as she speeds up more only pulling out about half way before slamming back in to rearrange the omega's insides. 

“Mm, ughhhh...fuck..” Is all Waverly can manage. 

“Yeah? You want to cum don't you?” Nicole taunts as she begins to feel fatigue set in. She lets go of the omega's hair and plants her hand on the omega's shoulder pulling her down when she thrusts up. 

“Yes...” Waverly replies between short huffs and moans. 

“Not yet, hold it.” Nicole growls as she slams in again. Waverly can feel her juices running down the crack of her thighs, she knows she's a mess and she won't be able to hold back much longer. Nicole pushes her hand under the omega's hips and pulls her up off the mattress a little to try and work her knot in. The alpha slams in one last time, immediately rolling her hips to work the the extra width inside her panting omega. 

“OH SHIT!!” Waverly screams as she feels her entrance splitting open further. 

“Take it, I know you can. Be a good girl.” Nicole coo's. Nicole gives a harsh thrust dropping Waverly to the mattress as her knot forces it's way in the abnormally tight channel. 

“AHHHH! FUCK!” Waverly's voice cracks as her body locks up and shakes from the force of her orgasm jolting through her. Nicole keeps up harsh inching thrusts for another minuet until she feels the tip of her cock split open her cervix. The alpha let's go and releases her molten hot load into the omega's womb. 

“Ahh...Ugh.....Shit..Baby...Fucking fuck.” Nicole pants out as her body begins to shake from exhaustion and pleasure. The alpha's arms finally give out and she collapses on the omega's back, her hip still trying to force her seed farther into her mate. 

Alpha and omega pant and moan with each clench and twitch. Nicole can't bring her self to care how hot she is or about the sweat rolling over her whole body. They lay there in silence for a few minuets trying to catch their breaths and regain some sort of conscious brain function. 

“Waves.....You ok?” Nicole manages. 

“Mmm.” Waverly hums. 

“Ok. Is it ok if we stay like for a few more minuets?” Nicole asks not wanting to crush the omega but knowing she probably can't roll them over either. 

“Mmm.” Waverly replies lazily. Nicole lets out a long breath trying to control her own body. Finally she does and grabs a hold Waverly's hips as she musters enough strength to roll them to their sides. The alpha keeps a tight hold on her sated omega. 

“I'm pregnant now....” Waverly mumbles. Nicole just laughs. 

“Yeah, probably.” The alpha chuckles. 

“Hey.” Waverly inquires. 

“Humm.” Nicole responds. 

“What were you going to ask me earlier? Before we left.” Waverly asks. 

Nicole freezes and her eyes shoot open to look at her omega. “It was nothing, a stupid question.” Nicole says trying to blow off the whole thing. 

“I doubt that....Tell me, please.” Waverly says softly stroking her thumb over the alpha's hand. 

“You're going to laugh at me, it really is a stupid question.” Nicole tries to wiggle out of the conversation. 

“Nicole, please.” Waverly pushes again. 

Nicole let's out shaky breath. Is it really a good time to bring this up? “I was just going to ask if I was going to be allowed to be a part of my pups life. But I know that's not how things work, so don't worry about it, it was a stupid question.” Nicole says coldly, not wanting to get her hopes up at all. 

Waverly furrows her brows. “What? Of course you get to be part of our pups life.” Waverly says turning her head to look back at her alpha as best she can. “Why would you think that?” The omega adds. 

“Well, I mean I've just never heard of an alpha being allowed to raise their pup. Even with regular people.” Nicole says. 

“Well, it's omega's desecration. My sire and I had a wonderful relationship before he died. I actually liked him more than my mother. Don't tell her I ever said that. Out in public it's different, especially for us, technically the pup would have say over you, but in private we can raise them together. I never planned on keeping the pups from you. I'm actually probably going to have to rely on you a lot when I take over. I'll be very busy and someone has to make sure our pups grow up to be good people.” Waverly says. 

“Really?” Nicole asks. 

Waverly smiles and nods. “I promise, you will get to see them grow everyday and teach them everything you know.” Waverly reassures. Nicole smiles and leans into kiss her omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think and if there is something you would like to see.


	6. I Need to See You in My Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, a doctors visit and more smut with way more feelings than normal, I think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a blast writing this chapter. Once I started it all came out so fast my fingers couldn't keep up with my brain. I hope you enjoy this one.

Nicole lays there early in the morning, eyes open, left arm around her omega's belly. She plays through in her head what their pup will look like. Hopefully she has Waverly's gorgeous brown hair, and beautiful hazel eyes that change color depending on what she's wearing and the light around her. Beautiful greens and gold flecks, to different shades of gray and brown flecks. They are truly stunning. She hopes their pup has Waverly's nose too, hers she thinks, is too big. She just wants their pup to have her dimples. The alpha let's out a satisfied sigh as she softly rubs her fingers over her omega's belly that hopefully soon will be round and tight, filled with proof of her love. It's been two weeks since the ball, and Waverly has had to return to her duties as the unofficial emperor of the plant, so they haven't had as much time together as Nicole would've liked, but they make do. There were only a few days where Waverly got home too late and too tired to do anything other than cuddle. Nicole thinks back to her favorite time they were together this week. ***********Three days earlier******** 

There was a stranger standing in the foyer and Nicole nearly launched herself across the room to strangle this intruder. Turns out it was one of Waverly's assistants with a hand written note from the omega herself. Waverly had wanted to see Nicole in her office. Nicole was shocked, she scrambled back to the bedroom slapped her collar on and some nice clothes, her heart pounding the whole time, completely unsure of the nature of Waverly's request. She followed the beta assistant to the fortieth floor and down long halls to two glass doors where her omega looked like she was deep in thought about something. Her eyes scanning over papers scattered all over her huge desk. 

The omega looked up as the two entered her office both bowed but Nicole stayed down while the beta righted her self. 

“Rise. Thank you Tara, you can go now.” Waverly says before standing and walking over to her alpha with a huge hungry smile plastered on her face. Waverly brings her right hand up and cups the alpha's cheek. “I've missed you.” The brunette says before rising up on her toes pressing a sweet kiss to the red heads lips. 

They break apart and Waverly looks up into those mocha eyes. “I've missed you more.” Nicole says popping her dimples. 

“Good, because I need you to distract me, this trade deal has been killing me and I need a break.” Waverly huffs. 

“I could give you a message, work those knots out of your shoulders.” Nicole offers sweetly. Waverly eyes her and shakes her head slightly. “No? Well, then how can I distract you?” Nicole asks. 

“Take your clothes off.” Waverly says sternly. Nicole turns her head to look out the glass doors into the hall way. There is a constant flow of people walking past. Some are nearly running, some are reading an open file or a sheet of paper. They are carrying things and bumping into each other. 

“You want to do this here, where everyone can see us?” Nicole asks. 

Waverly gives a wicked smirk. “Yes, are you too scared to be seen all of the sudden?” Waverly asks. 

Nicole chuckles. “No, you know I'm not, I was more worried about you being seen by your staff.” Nicole says. 

Waverly shrugs a shoulder. “They won't say anything, I doubt any of them will actually notice, they are very busy.” Waverly says.

Nicole's eye brows nearly meet her hairline. 'Oh Waverly just fucked up' she thinks. 'Challenge accepted. I'm going to make her scream.' 

“You just fucked up.” Nicole says with a low growl. 

Waverly cocks an eye brow and shifts her hip out placing a hand on it. “Oh really? Why is that?” Waverly asks almost taunting the alpha. 

“I'm going to make them notice.” Nicole growls stepping closer wrapping her hand around the back of the omega's head and crashing their lips together. Its all sloppy lips, teeth and tongue. The alpha slams the omega against the wall grabs her wrists and pins them above her head while her lips work down the omega's jaw to her neck. Nicole let's go of her wrists, quickly moving her hands to Waverly's blouse ripping it open and yanking it down off her arms before grabbing her arms and pinning them up again. The alpha rolls her hips so her fully hard cock is grinding against the omega's heat. Waverly moans out at the harsh contact. 

Nicole bites her way down to Waverly's tits, reaching behind her and unclasping her bra, dropping it to the floor. She sucks lightly at first, teasing and taunting. 

“Ahh....Fuck baby.” Waverly groans. Nicole bites hard before pulling in as much flesh as she can sucking particularly hard and pulling back letting Waverly's breast slip out of her mouth with a loud pop. Waverly's squirming so much she looks like she's doing a 'I have to pee dance', and Nicole laughs quietly. 

“You like that?” Nicole asks bringing her face just centimeters from Waverly's. All Waverly can do is nod. Nicole drops to her knees not giving Waverly any time to process before she unclasps her pants and roughly drags them down her legs along with her panties. Waverly steps out and Nicole quickly pushes her back against the wall, picks up her left leg and drapes it over her shoulder. Nicole doesn't hesitate. She licks a long slow stroke up Waverly's slit from her entrance to her belly button. 

“Oh...my....shit Cole.” Waverly gasps. Nicole smirks but gets back to work instantly. The alpha sucks Waverly's clit into her mouth flicking her tongue harshly. Waverly's hips jolt and grind looking for more friction. Nicole grabs Waverly's hip with her left hand trying to still the omega's wild jerks. Nicole releases the omega's clit and licks down to her entrance. The alpha shoves her tongue in as far as she can and rolls it for a second before pulling out and moving back up to circle Waverly's clit. Nicole starts light and teasing and it's not enough pressure for Waverly. 

“Harder, please.” Waverly whines. Nicole chuckles against the omega's clit sending jolts of pleasure through the omega's body. Waverly moans loudly as Nicole sucks her clit back into her mouth. Nicole brings her right hand to Waverly's entrance. She teases, sliding just the tip of her middle finger in before circling it and pulling it back out. Waverly growls in frustration grabbing onto red locks and pulling hard. Nicole growls in return and slaps the omega's ass as she pulls back. 

“Behave.” Nicole says just inches from Waverly's pussy. “I'll make you cum soon.” Nicole adds before returning her mouth to the brunette's clit and giving a little nibble sending a shock of pain through the omega. Waverly whines and gasps. Her mind getting foggy as her pussy throbs and constricts around nothing. Waverly moans and drops her head back against the wall, eyes closed, face wound tight in pleasure. Waverly's eyes shoot open with a loud gasp as Nicole roughly shoves two fingers inside her tight pussy. The alpha starts a fast pace, not giving her any time to adjust. Waverly's head rolls to the side and she opens her eyes as her legs begin to loose their strength. The omega gasps again as there is about ten people outside her office door looking in at them in awe. The omega smirks and rolls her hips against the alpha's face pulling her head in tighter by her hair. Waverly's eyes close and her head drops back again as Nicole begins hitting that spot intentionally repeatedly. Two more strokes and the omega's body locks up. Her hips push out towards the alpha's face, the tops of her shoulders against the cold brick wall, hand tightening in the alpha's hair again and eyes screwed tight as her pussy clamps down around the alpha's fingers and her body jerks sharply. 

“AHHHH...FUCK!” Waverly screams out as her body takes over rolling on its own, and her mind going blank. Not a single thought going through it, a single worry. She can't even force herself to remember her own name. Her right leg begins begins to buckle as the waves of pleasure slow down. Nicole puts her hand on her knee keeping her upright as she places a soft kiss to the omega's clit and removes her fingers from her drenched lips. Nicole slides the omega's leg off her shoulder setting it carefully on the floor. The alpha kisses her belly softly working her way up Waverly's body until she's standing, towering over the omega. She keeps her hold on Waverly's hips as the omega comes down enough to open her eyes. Nicole is inches away from her waiting patiently for her to regain thought. 

“Fell better?” Nicole asks lightly stroking Waverly's hip. 

“Mmmm.” Waverly hums before wrapping her arms around Nicole's neck and dropping her weight into the Alpha's body. 

Nicole chuckles and gives her kiss on the side of her head. 

“We have an audience.” Waverly mumbles into Nicole's chest. Nicole turns her head, a smirk instantly forms on her lips as she takes note of some of the omega and beta men and women fanning them selves and looking flush. 

“You need more or are you good?” Nicole asks. 

Waverly chuckles and runs a hand down the alpha's front to cup her rock hard cock. She squeezes tightly and leans back to look into blown pupils. “I'm great thank you. You can go back to our place.” Waverly says with a dopey smile. Waverly leans back against the wall as Nicole lets her go. The alpha grabs her pants and panties, she kneels and helps the omega back into them, securing the clasp in front. The red head leans over grabbing her bra from the floor and stands. Nicole hands Waverly her bra and she slips it on. Nicole holds her shirt as the omega slips her arms in the sleeves. Waverly moves to button her shirt back up but there is only one button remaining. The rest are scattered around the floor. She buttons the one right in the middle, its enough to hide her previously exposed bra. She takes the loose ends and ties them together. Nicole watches as she takes a seat behind her desk and motions for her beta assistant who was watching the whole time to come in. 

“Abigail, please bring me a new shirt.” Waverly says sweetly. 

“Yes ma'am.” Abigail says before turning and leaving. Waverly glances down to her papers. Nicole hasn't moved. She's just watching the brunette. Waverly finally looks up. “You can go now.” Waverly says almost coldly with a smile. Nicole bows and turns to leave. She gets to the door before Waverly calls out to her. 

“Cole.” Waverly says. Nicole stops and turns back to her, still holding the door half way open. “I want you to put in the biggest plug. I want you to keep your self hard until I get home, but no cumming.” Waverly says staring strait into Nicole soul. The alpha shudders at the roughness of her omega's voice. 

“Yes master.” Nicole says before turning and heading into the small gathering of people now trying to scramble away. 

“What are you thinking about.” Waverly says lazily rolling her hips back into Nicole's now hard cock. 

Nicole laughs. “Morning. I didn't know you were awake.” Nicole says pushing up so she can kiss Waverly's cheek. 

“Mmmm. How long have you been awake?” Waverly asks. 

“About thirty minuets or so.” Nicole says. 

“Humm. What were you thinking about?” Waverly asks again. 

Nicole lets out a soft chuckle. “Just last week when you called me to your office.” Nicole says. Waverly rolls her hips back again and Nicole lets out a soft moan. 

“That was fun.” Waverly says. 

“Yeah it was. Then you were so mean to me and made me wait all day with a hard on.” Nicole says. 

Waverly chuckles at the memory of how fast Nicole came. “You literally gave two thrusts and came.” Waverly reminds her with a laugh. 

“I know, I was so embarrassed. I don't think that's ever happened, even my first time.” Nicole says almost sadly. 

“Aww. Baby, that's no reason to be embarrassed, I made you stay hard for six hours. I don't know how you manged it.” Waverly says. 

“Mmm, I just thought of you naked and tied up anytime my cock tried to go soft.” Nicole says still stroking the omega's belly. There's a long silence. Nicole wants to ask, but she also just wants to enjoy the feeling of having this quiet moment with her omega snuggled into her body. “Are you ready for today?” Nicole asks.

Waverly smiles. “Yeah. I really want to know. It's been a month since our first time. They should be able to tell by now. We could have gone last week but I wanted to wait in case it only happened two weeks ago.” Waverly says. 

“Mmm. Do you think you are?” Nicole asks. 

“I don't know, maybe. I really want to be. I want to start a family with you.” Waverly says. 

“Me too baby. Before I was thinking about your office last week I was thinking about what our pup would look like.” Nicole says pulling Waverly against her tighter. 

“What do you think she'll look like?” Waverly asks. 

Nicole lets out a breath. “I hope she looks just like you. Beautiful brown hair, thick like yours, your nose and eyes too. Mine are shit. But I do hope she gets my dimples, my best feature. I hope she has your brains too. You're so smart and strong, I admire you so much it ridiculous.” Nicole says softly. “What about you?” Nicole asks. 

“Mmm. I hope she looks like you. Gorgeous fiery red hair, maybe curls would be adorable. Your eyes too. I love them, so big and reveling. That beautiful light brown that when the light hits just right they look almost auburn. And she can not have your dimples because I would never be able to say no to her.” Waverly chuckles and Nicole joins her. 

“That's true, she'd have both of us wrapped around her finger with these things.” Nicole pops them out on purpose to prove her point. Waverly turns her head back to look at Nicole, she shifts so her body follows, tucking her head into her alpha's chest. 

“Do you think we will have a girl?” Waverly asks. 

“I hope so, But I also hope we have a least one boy too.” Nicole says. 

“What about names? Have you thought at all about that?” Waverly asks. 

Nicole's body jerks back a little at the thought. She has a say in the baby's name? It is something that she thought she would never be allowed to be a part of. “Um....No....I um....” Nicole stops when Waverly pulls her head back enough to look at her. 

“What? What's wrong?” The omega asks. 

“No, nothing. I just never thought about it. I never thought I'd be allowed to have a say in my pups names, that's all.” Nicole says. 

“Well you do, so start thinking about ideas. I want a list of your top five favorite for both a boy or a girl.” Waverly says. “Remember they have to have a middle name too.” Waverly says with no room for argument. 

“Ok. What about you, I'm guessing you already have some picked out?” Nicole asks. Waverly blushes and dips her head to hide it. 

“Yeah. But I'm not telling you until you have your list. I don't want to influence your choices.” Waverly says. 

“Fine. We will trade lists after I've finished mine.” Nicole says. 

“Ok. We really should get up, our appointment is in an hour and we both need showers after last night.” Waverly says as she tries to roll out of Nicole's arms. The alpha tightens her grip around the omega's back. 

“Nuh huh. Five more minuets.” Nicole groans and Waverly relaxes back into her. 

Waverly walks up to the reception counter in doctor Watts' office. “Good morning. Waverly Earp for doctor Watts.” The brunette says. 

“Good morning princess. Please take a seat and I'll let the doctor know you're here.” The receptionist says. 

Waverly walks over to the waiting area and sits down. Nicole sits next to her. Waverly grabs a hold of the red heads hand squeezing tight. Her nerves are starting to present them selves. Nicole leans over. “Hey it's ok, we are going to be fine.” The alpha whispers. Waverly relaxes a little. A few minuets later the door swings open and doctor Watts struts out to them. They both stand. 

“Good morning Waverly.” Watts says. 

“Good morning doctor.” Waverly replies. 

“Are you ready?” Watts asks the other omega. Waverly nods. 

The doctor leads them through the door to the back and to the same room as before. She closes the door behind her and gestures for Waverly to take a seat on the table. She pulls a chair from the wall next to the table and motions for Nicole to sit. Nicole looks to Waverly and the omega nods. 

“Alright. So it's been about a month since you two started mating, has there been any issues? Pain? Anything uncomfortable?” Watts asks. 

“No, everything has been fine, good even.” Waverly says. Nicole dips her head to hide her smirk. 

“What about you Nicole? Any pain? Blue balls, strange looking spots or discoloration?” The doctor asks. 

Nicole's heads shoots up at her name being said. “No. nothing like that.” Nicole says. 

“Alright great. So I'm going to take your vitals and some blood, then I'm going to scan your uterus and see if anything has taken.” Watts informs. Waverly nods her understanding. Watts rolls her stool over to the tray. She checks Waverly's blood pressure, her oxygen levels, heart rate, temperature, listens to her lungs, and finishes with the blood draw. When she's finished she pushes the tray back against the wall and rolls back over. 

“Are you nervous?” Watts asks as she takes note of Waverly's bouncing leg. 

“A little.” Waverly says. 

“Why?” Watts asks. 

“I don't know. I just want a pup and I don't want my mother to think it's Nicole's fault if I don't have one and make me get another alpha. And then if I am pregnant how am I going to handle that and all the work I do? I'm just worried, I don't want to let anyone down by not being and also by being pregnant.” Waverly rambles quickly. 

Watts nods her head. “I understand. It's a lot, but you have all the help you could possibly need. And you will have to take some time off after you give birth. I recommend at least two months, but in your position it may not be doable. Just take it one day at a time and don't be afraid to lean on the people you have at your disposal.” Watts says. Waverly nods. 

Nicole looks at Waverly sadly. She had no idea all this was running through her omega's mind. She seemed so excited at the possibility of having a pup already. Names for a pup she's probably had planned since she was a kid. Nicole makes a mental note to reassure Waverly later that she will do anything and everything to help her through pregnancy and raising their pup. 

“Alright, are you ready to find out if you are going to be a mother?” Watts asks. Waverly smiles and nods, her excitement coming back full force. “Lay back and lift your shirt please.” Watts instructs as she stands up and walks over to the sink. She washes her hands and opens a drawer pulling out a hand held scanner. 

Waverly lays back and pulls her shirt up. Watts rolls a screen next to the omega opposite of Nicole so she can see as well. Nicole stands up and takes a hold of Waverly's hand. Waverly gives her a small smile. Watts turns the scanner on and holds it above Waverly's belly a few inches. The image pops up on the screen. They can see everything, Waverly's ribs, her intestines, muscle. Nicole is awe, she never new anything like this existed. Watts moves the scanner down and the image moves down the screen showing more of Waverly's insides in layers. She finally gets over the spot where a pup would be and stops. She reaches up with her free hand to change the mode to just look at organs. 

She zooms in a little and squints as she shifts closer to the screen. Nicole's heart rate picks up thinking there's a problem. Waverly is studying the screen, trying to make sense of everything. 

“Huh. Thats interesting.” Watts says to her self. 

“What is it? Whats wrong?” Nicole asks quickly, panic evident in her tone. Waverly turns her head and shoots her a warning look. Nicole ducks her head. “I'm sorry.” Nicole says. 

“It's alright, nothing is wrong. You see this little blob here.” Watts says pointing to the screen. 

“Yeah.” Waverly and Nicole say at the same time. 

“That is a fertilized egg, an embryo, a pup in the very beginning stages of growth, and you see this blob over here?” Watts adds. They both nod. “That is also an embryo.” The doctor says watching the two women stare at the screen. Waverly's brow furrows, her mind trying to process the information. 

“Wait, there is two pups?” Nicole asks in shock. 

Watts smiles big. “Yes. Congratulations. You're going to have twins.” Watts says. 

“Uhhhh....Wait what, how?” Waverly asks stumbling through her thoughts. 

“Well basically you either have identical twins where the egg has already split, which would mean you are at least six days into your pregnancy, but judging by the size I'd estimate you are a month along, or you have fraternal twins, two eggs became fertile at the same time.” Watts says. 

“Oh....Can you um, can you tell what they are?” Waverly asks. 

“No it's too early. We will be able to tell sex and classification at three months.” Watts says. 

“Does this change anything, like what we should be doing or not doing?” Nicole asks. 

“What do you mean?” Watts asks. 

“Like, does Waverly need to be more careful lifting stuff or with work? Her stress levels have been through the roof lately. Does she need to take a bigger dose of vitamins or anything like that?” Nicole rushes through her question.

“No, this early she should be fine continuing with her normal routine. But as you get bigger and tire more easily you will need to change it up, take a nap when you're tired, or let someone else take the thing you need moved, delegate more instead of doing it your self. I will be prescribing you vitamins today that will help keep you healthy and your body relaxed as much as possible. I also want you to make sure you're eating enough. You're eating for three now, you will probably notice an increase in appetite soon. The pups are feeding off of you so don't worry if you notice you are eating more often and more than normal.” Watts explains. Waverly nods as she tries to take in all the information. 

“When will I start to show?” Waverly asks. 

“Well with twins probably sooner rather than later. I'd say probably around two and half or three months.” Watts says. “Any other questions?” She asks. Waverly shakes her head. “Alright I'm going to give you my personal line so you can ask anything anytime, day or night. The first pregnancy can be scary so don't hesitate to ring me if you have questions or something doesn't feel right. Listen to your body, if something feels off let me know.” Watts says as she writes her code down and hands the paper to Nicole. 

“Umm...What about, you know.” Nicole asks still unsure if she should ask. 

Watts turns her head and furrows her brows in confusion. “I don't know.” She says. 

“What about sex? Can we still have sex with out hurting the pups?” Nicole asks. 

Watts laughs. “Yes you can still have sex. Especially this early the pups will be fine, you should be able to continue like you normally would.” The doctor says. 

“Um...what about like, the rough stuff?” Nicole asks shyly not sure Waverly is ok with her dealing out their tendencies to her doctor. 

“This early it should be fine, just listen to her, if she feels like something if off or wrong stop immediately and ring me. I don't know exactly what you two do but try to keep any strikes off her belly, stick to her back and rear, also you can tie her up if that something you do, just nothing across her abdomen.” Watts says. Nicole nods her head in understanding. “Around the third month is when I'd recommend stopping all rough activity as it would be half way through the pregnancy.” Watts explains. Nicole nods again. “Any other questions?” Watts asks. 

“No, I think that's it for now.” Waverly says finally processing all the information. 

Waverly lowers her shirt as she sits up. She takes a deep breath as she slides off the table. 

“Alright I'm going to schedule your next appointment a month from now. The fifteenth at nine.” Watts says as she writes it down on a card and hands it to Nicole. 

“Thank you.” Nicole says. Waverly heads for the door and Nicole follows behind her. The elevator ride is silent and Nicole starts to worry. They exit the elevator when the doors open and Waverly plops down on the barely used couch in the living room. Nicole stalks over carefully stopping in front of her omega who is staring off. Nicole kneels down and wraps her long finger around the omega's thighs. 

“Waves. Baby, are you alight?” Nicole asks. Waverly blinks and turns her attentions to the alpha. 

Waverly smiles as she picks up a hand placing it on the side of Nicole's face and strokes her thumb over the alpha's cheek. “I'm wonderful. My strong, beautiful alpha gave me two pups at once. How could I be anything less than ecstatic.” The omega says leaning in and kissing the alpha's plump lips. 

Nicole pulls away looking into smiling green eyes. “Just all that stuff you said, I had no idea all those things were going through your mind, and now we have two little pups to worry about. I just want you to know I will be here for you, anything you need I will gladly do it.” Nicole says. 

“I know, and thank you. I just worry you know, I'm only sixteen and now I'm not only responsible for a whole planet, but two helpless pups. It's just a lot and I need time to be confident everything will be alright.” Waverly says. “But I am really happy and excited.” She adds. 

Nicole smiles and nods. “I understand baby. When do we tell your mother? And everyone else?” Nicole asks. Waverly shrugs. 

“I'm not sure, but I do know that I want this to stay between us for a little while. Just our little secret, no one else needs to know right now.” Waverly says leaning down to kiss Nicole again. They break apart. 

“Ok baby. What do you need right now?” Nicole asks. Waverly slides off the couch to her knees. She turns her head placing a kiss on the underside of Nicole jaw, then another to her neck. 

“Make love to me, right here.” Waverly whispers softly. 

Nicole growls at the omega's words. The red head moves her hands lightly to the hem of Waverly's shirt and lifts it up over her head tossing is aside. Nicole leans down and connects their lips in a soft sensual, unhurried kiss. Waverly wraps her arms around Nicole's neck and holds her tight. Nicole slides her hands around Waverly's back to the snaps of her bra. She flings the material somewhere now forgotten. Nicole kisses down the omega's neck to her shoulder. The alpha nips and sucks a deep purple bruise into the skin so freely offered. Waverly tugs on Nicole's shirt letting her know it's time for it to come off. The alpha releases her hold on the omega's shoulder pulling her shirt and bra off quickly so she can get back to Waverly's perfect glowing skin. 

Nicole wraps her arm around the small of Waverly's back and pulls so their hips and bellies are flush. Nicole connects their lips again, moving slow and intentional. She swipes her tongue across Waverly's bottom lip and the omega opens up for her. Their tongues meet in a slow caressing dance. Its strange, they've never done slow and sensual, but Nicole realizes it gets her heart racing just as much and her cock just as hard as any other time. Only her first time at school was like this, but it didn't give her these feelings. It was more clinical, no emotion, no love, just mechanics and orders. There are no words between them now, everything that needs to be said has been. The only language they need is physical between their bodies. Nicole picks Waverly up with one arm and leans her back carefully so her back is on the warm soft rug in the middle of the living room. 

Nicole detaches her lips and begins a slow trail of quick kisses down the column of Waverly's throat. She continues down over her chest, between the valley of her perky breasts, past the end of her sternum and stops just above her belly button. She pulls up so she's hovering just an inch above Waverly's taught skin.

“I love you two already, and I'm going to take great care of you and your beautiful momma. I promise nothing or no one will ever hurt you.” Nicole whispers before placing another kiss to Waverly's trembling belly. Waverly turns her head to the side to hide the silent tears rolling down her cheeks. She wipes them, and turns her head back to her alpha who is now looking at her. 

Nicole smiles as she pulls on the band of Waverly sweats and underwear. She lifts each leg to pull the rolled cuff off her feet. She moves to her own pants wanting nothing between them, just hot skin to scorching skin. Waverly whines when Nicole's hard cock springs free from it's confines. Nicole smirks as she shuffles forward on her knees after she flings her pants and underwear aside. Nicole lowers her self so she resting on her elbows that are on either side of the omega's head. Waverly lets out a moan when Nicole lowers her hips to rest her hard cock against Waverly's warm and wet waiting pussy. 

“You ok?” Nicole asks. Waverly nods and leans up to connect their lips. Nicole grinds against Waverly slowly, hips and lips matching pace. After a few minuets of just feeling each other Waverly let's out a frustrated huff into Nicole's mouth. Waverly rolls her hips matching Nicole's pace trying to entice her alpha into actually fucking her. Nicole lifts her hips up and grabs a hold of her cock with her right hand. She slides it through Waverly's slippery lips a few times making sure she's wet enough it doesn't hurt going in. Nicole stops the head of her cock at Waverly's entrance and looks up into her omega's eyes. They just stare at each other for a moment, silently conveying every thought, every emotion they have flooding their minds and bodies. Nicole presses in slowly. She doesn't stop as she holds her breath until her hips meet Waverly's. She stills just watching her omega's face as the brunette lets out quiet happy moan. 

Waverly closes her eyes for a moment, just taking in the feeling of her alpha filling her to the brim. Nicole finally lets her breath go as she drags her cock back about half way and slowly slides in again noting every single nerve ending in her cock come alive. Waverly is tight, and warm, and soaking wet. She pulls back out again just to slide in a little faster but just as gently. Nicole leans down and connects their lips. They make out as Nicole continues her easy going thrusts, pulling out slightly more each time but keeping the slow pace. Waverly starts rolling her hips up to meet Nicole's thrusts. 

“Ohhh....” Nicole moans as Waverly's pussy clenches tightly. Waverly lets out a harsh breath as well. Nicole reattaches her lips to Waverly's and the omega wraps her arms around Nicole's neck keeping her there. Nicole hunches her lower back and picks up the pace just enough to hear Waverly's gasps and moans. Nicole keeps it slow and gentle, but pushes up on her knees and drags Waverly up with her so the omega's ass is resting on her thighs as she jogs her hips. 

“Ahh, oh shit....that feels...amazing,” Waverly moans out. The change in angle has Nicole's cock hitting her just right. Her pussy clenches down harshly and Nicole grunts as the force needed to pull and push is now greater. 

“Fuck baby, you feel so good.” Nicole says screwing her eyes shut. Nicole's hips pick up the pace on their own, she isn't thinking or wondering what speed it right, her body just goes on its own. Nicole's grip tightens on Waverly's hip as she fights the oncoming orgasm. Waverly rolls her hips down harshly as her pussy throbs quickly. Nicole lowers her upper body so their breasts are smashed together. Her arm wraps around Waverly's upper back and pulls her up so Waverly is sitting in Nicole's lap with her legs wrapped around her back, ankles lock together. 

Nicole buries her face in Waverly neck as the omega's head drops back with a wail of pleasure. Nicole thrusts her hips up quickly while pulling down with her arm that is still wrapped around the omega's hips. Waverly can feel the short hot pants on her neck. Their bodies are pressed together so tight the omega can feel their heat blend together and waft off them. Waverly nearly chokes Nicole out as her arms tighten around the back of her neck as her body locks up and her moans cease but her mouth is left open in a silent scream. Waverly stops bouncing as she feels Nicole desperately trying to work her knot in. With her pussy still throbbing and clenching Nicole has to work harder to pop her knot in. She doesn't know if she can hold out long enough. Nicole wraps her left arm around the omega and pulls down harder and she times a perfect roll of her hips and her knot pops in. 

“OHHHH..Fuck...fu...shit.” Nicole grunts as her dick explodes the instant her knot get sealed inside her omega. Nicole can't stop her rolling hips or jerking muscles as she explodes. Waverly's body jerks and cums again before her first orgasm has even finished. 

“NICOLE!!! FUCK!” Waverly screams out. Her body jolting and grinding against Nicole's. Waverly can feel every part of her body touching every part of Nicole's. The heat, the sweat, Nicole's loudly pounding heart. Nicole holds her so tight its hard for her to breathe. She can feel the pants against her neck and wonders how Nicole can stand the building heat beating back against her face. Maybe she just doesn't care, she'd rather suffer a little extra warmth then be separated from her omega. Tears roll down the omega's face as the thought runs through her mind. This alpha loves her so much she doesn't care about her own comfort over Waverly's need to feel safe. 

Nicole's hips finally slow their jerking as the last shots of cum empty into her omega's already filled womb. Nicole still hasn't let her go or even loosened her hold. Waverly finally slumps against her alpha's shoulder, resting her head and closing her eyes. Waverly gives a gentle kiss to the back of Nicole's neck and the alpha's whole body shivers as her cock gives a throb from the contact. 

Fifteen more minuets pass by before Nicole has recovered enough to lift her head from the omega's neck. Nicole looks at her omega, head still relaxed on her shoulder, eyes closed, easy going smile on her lips. Nicole strokes the omega's back with a feather light touch. The room has cooled their sweat soaked bodies. “Are you ok?” Nicole asks. Waverly nods her head with out saying anything or even opening her eyes. “What do you need?” The alpha asks quietly. 

“Mmm, how about a hot bath.” Waverly says. 

“Ok baby. Are you ready to move?” Nicole asks. Waverly just nods again. “Ok, here we go.” Nicole says as she puts her left hand on the arm of the couch, tightens her right arm around Waverly's back and pushes up. Nicole gets up but wobbles as the lower half of her legs have blood flowing to them once again. It takes her a moment to gather her bearings, and enough strength to start their journey through the halls and rooms to their bath room. 

Once they make it Nicole leans over the tub, turns the water on and closes the drain before sitting on the second of three steps up to the tub. The step is cold on her burning skin. 

When the tub is about half way full, Nicole stands again steps into the tub and down the two steps to the bottom. She finds the seat with the most jets on her back and turns them on. The hot water is soothing them both. The alpha stretches out her legs on relief. 

“Mmmm. This is so nice. I love you.” Waverly mumbles sleepily. 

Nicole lets out a relived sigh. “I love you more. The mother of my pups. Go to sleep baby, I'll wake you when we can separate.” Nicole says as she leans back against the wall, jets forcing hot water into her sore muscles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit....What the fuck did I just do???????? Let me know what you guys think.


	7. Gooverly?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole finally find out what they are having.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll I know it's been too long, but my life literally blew up harder than I ever thought possible. I haven't had more that a single day off in about two months, so my me time where I write has been nonexistent. a lot of other stuff has happened recently and quickly that I didn't think I or my family would be dealing with, but here it is. so I'm very sorry about the long wait, and the short chapter with no smut but it is important to the story and I'm starting on the next chapter after I post this one, so hopefully the next one will be up tomorrow. thanks for being patient and sticking with me and hopefully I will have more free time to actually get back to writing every week.

Waverly's eyes flutter open, instantly meeting big brown eyes staring back at her. The slow, soft circles being made over her slightly protruding belly almost tickle. 

“Good morning.” Nicole says as she continues her soft touches. 

“Morning. How'd you sleep?” Waverly asks. 

“Not a wink. I'm too excited.” Nicole pops her dimples as the two stare into each others eyes. Waverly smiles back and pushes forward to connect her lips to Nicole's in the laziest way possible. 

“Me too. I can't wait to see what we're having, and to finally tell my mother.” Waverly says giddily. 

“I know, I'm so ready to know. Then we can start working on the nursery. Speaking of which, have you decided on colors?” Nicole asks. 

“I have, I like the 'green with envy' for a boy, but I'm stuck between 'blue thistle' and 'blue promise' for a girl. I might have you paint half and half if we do have a girl to see which one I like better.” Waverly says deep in thought. 

“Anything you want baby. But eventually you will have to decide. Maybe we could do both. We could do stripes, or we could even do half and half.” Nicole says, now staring down at her hand rubbing slow circles over Waverly's belly. 

Waverly places her hand over Nicole's, stopping her movement and snapping her eyes up to the omega's. “Let's go take a shower and get ready. We have to be there at nine.” Waverly says as she rolls over to the edge of the bed swinging her legs over the side and planting her feet on the ground. Nicole lays there with her eyes glued to Waverly's naked from strutting away from her into the bathroom. Nicole follows after Waverly disappears into the bathroom. When she enters Nicole is treated with a steamy bathroom and a foggy view of a wet naked Waverly running her fingers through her hair. Nicole slowly trails her eyes down Waverly's form, she stops on the bump of her omega's belly. 

“You're starting to really show already.” Nicole says softly as she steps into the shower in front of Waverly. Nicole places both hands on the omega's belly, stroking her thumbs slightly over the swell just below her belly button. Waverly smiles and pushes up to give Nicole a quick kiss. 

“Come on, we need to get down to business if we don't want to be late.” Waverly says as she turns around to rinse the shampoo out of her hair. Nicole takes over the chore with a smile. 

“I love you. And I can't wait to meet our pups. I can't wait to share this life with you.” Nicole muses honestly. Waverly looks over her shoulder and gives her alpha a genuine smile. 

“I love you too. Now get to work, we need to leave in a little bit.” Waverly says. 

The pair finish their shower quickly. They get dressed in comfortable clothes and head for the elevator. The ride is silent and filled with a nervous bouncing energy the whole way. It seems to take a lifetime to Nicole, and Waverly is no better. The omega's hands are starting to shake and her pheromones have shifted from excited to nervous. Nicole runs her hand down the backside of Waverly's arm to her hand and laces her fingers together. A silent crutch, letting her omega know it will be ok. The elevator finally comes to a stop and the doors open, Waverly takes a deep breath and steps off, followed instantly by Nicole who is still clutching her omega's hand. The both walk up to the desk and check in. 

“Good morning Princess.” The receptionist says. 

“Good morning. We have an appointment for nine.” Waverly says shakily. 

“Take a seat and I'll let her know you're here.” The beta woman says. 

Waverly and Nicole wait in silence. The omega starts taking slow deep breaths to calm down. Both her legs are bouncing quickly and her hands still tremble. Nicole looks over with a sad smile. The alpha blasts out a protective scent trying to clam her mate. After a few minuets it works and Waverly leans her head on the red heads shoulder. The pair are startled by the door opening quickly. They both turn their heads with a snap and watch doctor Watts strut over to them with a smile. 

“Are you ready to find out what you are having?” She asks. They both hesitate before nodding then standing. They follow Watts back and into their usual room. Waverly steps up onto the table and eases back taking a few more deep breaths. “Are you alright Waverly?” Watts asks. 

Waverly gives a nervous nod. “Yeah, just nervous.” The omega says.

“What are you nervous about?” Watts asks. 

“Just.....everything, how we're going to tell my mother, how we're going to tell the world. I won't be able to hide it much longer, I've been showing for two weeks now and feel like I double in size by the day. What if they aren't healthy? What if something goes wrong? How am I supposed to deal with that and run the planet? My ability to see the future going smoothly is dwindling by the day.”

“This is natural, everything you're feeling and thinking runs through everyone. I'd be worried if you weren't freaking out a little bit. You have a wonderful alpha here to lean on. You have access to anyone you could need to help you. You're a strong omega from a good bloodline, and Nicole is a strong alpha with no serious medical issues. You're pups are going to be fine, you are going to be fine. I'm the best at what I do, that's why you're here. Even if there is a complication I feel confident my team and I can handle it. I've never lost a pup or a mother, and I've been doing this longer than you've been alive. I delivered you and your sisters you know.” Watts reassures. 

Waverly nods her head. “I know, I know it's not rational, but it doesn't change the fact the worry is still there.” Waverly sighs. 

“Understandable. And completely normal. Just try not to stress your self out too much. Now are you ready to take a look?” Watts asks. 

Waverly takes a deep breath and nods. “Yes. Let's find out what were having.” Waverly says looking to Nicole who gives a dopey smile and a nod. 

Waverly lays back and lifts her shirt. Nicole grabs the omega's hand and holds it tight. Watts grabs the monitor and rolls it into view before turning it on. She moves to the drawers and opens the top one and pulls out the hand held scanner turning it on. It beeps a few times and lights up, now ready. 

“Ready?” Watts asks as she moves back to the omega. 

“Yes.” Waverly says with a smile. Watts starts just below Waverly's rib cage, slowly moving down as she watches the monitor. Nicole's eyes are glued to the monitor while her hand clenches around Waverly's. Nicole can feel her ribs shift slightly with every heart beat. Her chest is slamming out then in. The alpha hasn't taken a bit of oxygen since the scan started. 

“Alright here we go.” Watts says. “Looks like baby A is an omega, female.” Watts says with a smile. Nicole exhales with a huge grin and looks at Waverly. The brunette has a tear in her eye. Nicole leans down and give her happy omega a kiss on the cheek. 

“Oh!” Watts exclaims. Nicole and Waverly snap their heads to the monitor. 

“What? What is it?” Waverly asks trying to keep the worried tone out of her voice. 

“Well, baby B is also a female.” Watts says hesitantly. 

“And...?” Nicole asks. The doctor turns and looks both women in the eye. 

“An alpha.” Watts says softly.

There's a prolonged silence. Neither Waverly or Nicole know what to say or do. “No, this can't be. There hasn't been an alpha born in my family for thousands of years. This has to be a mistake.” Waverly begs. 

“It's no mistake. The scans are one hundred percent accurate. I'm sorry.” Watts says. Waverly just stares at the doctor stunned. 

“NO!” Waverly shouts angerly before throwing her shirt over her rounded belly and hopping down from the table to pace around the room. Nicole remains silent, unsure of her own feelings or how to help Waverly calm down. 

“Waves.” Nicole says as she takes a step toward the omega. 

“No. Don't.” Waverly holds up her hand as she continues to pace. “I don't want to give her up Cole.” The brunette says as silent tears stream down her cheeks. 

“I know baby, maybe we don't have to.” Nicole says. 

Waverly looks at the alpha in confusion. “What do you mean? She's an alpha, as soon as she's born they will take her.” Waverly says. 

“They won't take her if the law says they have no right to.” Nicole says cautiously. 

Waverly furrows her brows. “What are you saying Nicole?” Waverly asks. 

“I'm saying.......I'm saying that you have the power to change the laws regarding alpha's, so why don't you?” Nicole says. 

“Because......Because that's not how we do things. The alpha trade is nearly half of our income. The entire planet would suffer if I made that trade illegal.” Waverly says. 

“Alright, don't think about the income of the planet, or the way we've done things since forever, think about this, alpha's are people, and the way we as a planet treat them is wrong. You, are the one with the power to change the way we treat them, so change it.” Nicole says. 

Waverly shakes her head. “I can't, legally I don't have that power yet. So I'd have to either trick or kill my own mother in order to gain that power. And I'm not going to do either of those things. It wouldn't be right Nicole.” Waverly growls in frustration. 

“What about how wrong it is the way we treat alpha's? Isn't that a bigger wrong?” Nicole asks raising her voice in anger. 

“Watch it Cole.” Waverly growls as she steps into the alpha's space. 

“Or what? You're always talking about doing what's right. You know in your heart what happens to alpha's is wrong or you wouldn't treat me so well. You can fix this so we don't have to give up our daughter and neither will anyone else.” Nicole tries again. 

“Just stop....I can't deal with this right now.......Just go back home Nicole, I'll be there soon. I need some time to think.” Waverly says defeated as she opens the door and storms out to the elevator. Nicole watches the omega stunned. She's at a loss for words, and doesn't know how to process everything that just happened. Is Waverly really ok with how alpha's are treated? Is she really ok with giving up her daughter, a helpless pup to be subjected to the things Nicole was her whole life? 

“Nicole.” Watts says, snapping the alpha's attention out of her own head. 

“Umm...I'm sorry you had to witness that doctor.” Nicole says as her cheeks heat up from embarrassment. 

“No, don't worry about it. It's understandable you two would be upset.” Watts says cautiously. 

“Well, apparently Waverly is just fine with giving up our daughter. She doesn't know what we go through, it's not nice, or a good life. It's hell, they break us down and remold us how they want. We aren't allowed to have our own thoughts, or do things on our own. We can't chase our passions and dreams, or love who we love. All we are, are livestock to be bought and sold.” Nicole takes a deep breath as she looks up at the omega doctor. “Shit, I'm sorry, you probably don't want to hear some alpha bitch about how life isn't fair.” Nicole scoffs herself off as she starts to walk away. 

Watts reaches her hand out grabbing the alpha's wrist to stop her. “Listen, not everyone likes how alpha's are treated here. Some of us just want everyone to be free, at the very least have a choice if they want to be bought and sold. I can help you and your daughter, but I need to know when the time comes you won't hesitate.” Watts says. 

Nicole furrows her brows. “What do you mean?” Nicole says. 

Watts takes a deep breath and exhales. “After your pups are born, I can get you and your alpha daughter off this planet and to one that doesn't even know alpha's or omega's or beta's exist. The two of you can have a good life together, no more chains or collars for you, and your pup will never know what that is like. But if you change your mind and someone, anyone, especially Waverly finds out, the whole operation could be compromised and then I wouldn't be able to help anyone.” Watts says quietly. 

“What are you talking about? Are you telling me that you smuggle alpha's off the planet?” Nicole asks. 

“Yes, and please even if you decide not to take my help, don't tell anyone. We help more and more alpha's every year. We save lives and keep pups from ever knowing what it's like to live on this planet as a slave.” Watts begs. 

Nicole just stares in awe for a moment. “I won't say anything, I swear. I don't know if we will need your help, it's a lot to take in. I don't know what Waverly is going to decide.” Nicole says defeated. 

“Yes you do. She just told you. Please don't think on it too long. If you decide you want my help I need enough time before the babies are born to set everything up. I need an answer next week. I'm going to schedule you a physical for next week and you can give me your answer.” Watts says. 

Nicole just nods. Her mind is racing, so many questions. Would it be right? How bad would I hurt the woman I love? How much will it hurt me if she does go through with giving up our baby? Can I survive with out her? 

“Nicole. It's time to go.” Watts says. Nicole looks up with watery eyes. Watts leads her out to the receptionist. “Maggie, can yo please schedule an appointment for Nicole next week, just a routine physical.” Watts says calmly. 

“Sure, let's see. We have the twenty second and the twenty third open, both are at noon.” Maggie says looking up to Nicole for an answer. 

“Oh....Um....the twenty third is fine.” Nicole says. 

“Alright, you're all set.” Maggie says.

“Great I'll see you next week Nicole.” Watts says. Nicole gives her smile and a nod before turning to the elevators. The doors ding open and she steps in. The ride is torturous. It's slow and lonely, she never thought this would happen, or she and Waverly would be such polar opposites when it came to their pups being happy and healthy. The elevator slows and the doors ding open, Nicole steps out and makes her way to their room. The red head falls back on their bed and huffs in frustration. Exhaustion over comes the alpha as her eyes close. 

Several hours later the alpha jolts awake to a loud noise. The red head tries to sit up but quickly realizes her arms are tied to the bed. She tries to kick her feet, but those too are tied. The alpha yanks on the restraints to try and get free. She works herself up, her heart is racing, her breathing fast, she looks for something within reach to help her but there's nothing. 

“Nicole.” Waverly says from a chair in the corner of the room.

“What the fuck Waverly. Why am I tied up? And naked? I know damn well I fell asleep fully clothed and at the foot of the bed.” Nicole growls. Waverly smirks. 

“I know, I came home a few hours ago and saw you laying there sleeping peacefully. I moved you and took off your clothes. At first it was just to look at you, admire your beautiful body. Then as I was looking I got turned on, you know how horny I've been lately, then I thought how sexy you would look tied up. So I tied you up. You didn't even stir at all. I guess this morning took a lot out of you. Then I started thinking about this morning and how you talked to me, how rude you were, how out of line and I thought you're already tied up and you deserve to be punished for your behavior. So two birds one stone. I get to get off and you don't.” Waverly says with a smirk. 

“Waverly, are you serious? We aren't going to talk at all? I thought we were partners, I thought you wanted to work together to raise our pups? Whats going on, you're acting like I have no say?” Nicole says hurt. 

“You don't. I told my mother, and she knocked some sense into me. Giving up our pup is the right thing to do. It's the law, it's tradition, and that's not going to change. The people will love it and look up to us for doing this. They see us doing the same thing as everyone else and they will love and respect us more for it. So, that is my decision and no, I don't want to talk about it any more, and no you don't have a say.” Waverly says sternly. 

“What the fuck happened to you? What did your mother do to you? You aren't Waverly, you're not the woman I fell in love with.” Nicole says harshly. Waverly is taken aback momentarily. 

“I understand you're upset, but you might as well not dwell on it. You can't do anything to change it. Now, no more talking, I want to feel good.” Waverly says as she climbs on the bed and settles down on Nicole's hips. 

“I'm not in the mood.” Nicole growls as she turns her head to hide her tears. 

“I can see that.” Waverly says as she starts grinding her dripping wet pussy along the underside of Nicole soft cock. 

“Get off me.” Nicole begs. 

“No. I want to have sex. Come on, it'll make you feel better, or at least take your mind off it for a little while.” Waverly says seductively picking up her pace. 

“No it won't. Please just get off and untie me.” Nicole pleads, fighting back the sobs. Waverly runs her hands over the alpha's breasts and nipples trying to get a response of some kind. The omega pinches hard and twists. Waverly looks at her alpha, she finally see's the sadness and the hurt her facade has done. She feels her heart slam against her chest. 

“I'm sorry.” The omega whispers before climbing off the alpha and untying the straps at her ankles, then moving to untie Nicole's hands. As soon as the alpha is untied she jumps up walks into her closet and grabs some clothes. She puts them on and heads back into the bedroom. Waverly watches her from the bed. Nicole doesn't spare a glance as she quickly walks out of the bedroom. The alpha grabs a blanket and a pillow from the hall closet before making her way to the living room and plopping down on the couch finally letting her tears flow freely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know ok. Don't hate me.


	8. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole talk about what happened. Nicole gives her decision to Watts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll, here's another probably shorter chapter that is purely plot driven. I think the smut will be back next chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one and let me know what ya'll think.

Nicole's eyes flutter open as her nose alerts her to a delicious smell. She sits up trying to gather her bearings. She sets the blanket to the side and heads for the bathroom. She holds her breath as she enters the bedroom hoping it is indeed Waverly in the kitchen cooking. The red head breathes a sigh of relief as her omega is no where to be found. She briskly walks to the bathroom, lifts the lid to the toilet, fishes her soft cock out and relives herself. Nicole flushes the toilet tucks herself back in and moves over to the sink. Nicole looks up into the mirror at her self, she doesn't think she's ever looked this bad. Dark circles under her eyes from restless sleep and crying. Her hair is a mess and tear stained cheeks are flushed in frustration. She quickly brings her hand up to her face in the mirror and smacks the palm of her hand in the middle of her face harshly. The alpha takes a few deep breaths then picks her self up, wipes her face and heads back into the living room. Nicole folds up her blanket and sets it, along with the pillow neatly on one end of the couch before heading into the kitchen. 

When she enters she sees Waverly's back. The brunette flips something in a pan and starts humming. Waverly turns around with the pan in hand and slides two eggs on top of two stacked pancakes. The brunette looks up as Nicole's presence catches her attention. 

“Oh shit Cole.” Waverly startles. Her heart now racing and body pumped full of adrenaline.

“What are you doing?” Nicole asks coldly. 

Waverly turns to put the pan back on the stove and take a deep breath. The brunette turns back around with a shy smile. “I uh...I wanted to apologize to you about yesterday. I was way over the line of ok. I know I hurt you with the things I said and the way I said them. I just want you to know I do love you. I just didn't know how to handle the news and I ran to my mother which I shouldn't have done because I knew exactly what she was going to say. I let her get in my head and convince me to betray myself, because I was scared, I am still scared and I took it out on you. I know I should have just stayed and talked this through with you instead of running to my mother but I didn't and the damage is done. She knows that we are having an alpha and I don't know what to do.” Waverly says. 

“Hmm.” Is all Nicole says in acknowledgment. 

“And I understand if you need time to process things, I just hope someday you can forgive me. I do want to make us work.” Waverly adds. 

“Alright. I accept your apology but you're right it will take time for me to forgive you.” Nicole says as she sits down at the counter grabbing the syrup and pouring a child like amount over everything. 

“Thank you. Is there anything I can do to speed up the forgiveness part?” Waverly asks cautiously. 

Nicole takes a huge bite of pancake and egg, a little syrup dribbles down her chin as she looks up at her omega. The alpha takes a moment to chew, buying her self some time to think. Finally she swallows. “There is actually.” Nicole says looking into slightly excited hazel eyes. 

“Anything.” Waverly says. 

“After breakfast we sit down and have an honest conversation about our options.” Nicole says. 

“Done.” Waverly says as she turns back to make her self some pancakes. “Oh I almost forgot. Bacon!” Waverly squeals as she opens the oven door, reaches in and pulls out a tray of sizzling bacon. “How many do you want?” The omega asks. 

“Five.” Nicole answers. 

“Five!?” Waverly asks in shock. 

“Yeah five, I'm starving, didn't eat anything yesterday.” Nicole responds.

“I'm sorry, I know this is all my fault.” Waverly says ashamed. 

“Yeah it is, but that part is over and now we just need to figure out the best way out of this or to deal with it.” Nicole says before taking a piece of bacon dipping it in her extra syrup and folding the whole piece into her mouth. Waverly takes a few bites of her food before she pushes her plate aside and busies herself with cleaning up. Nicole quickly finishes her breakfast and brings the plate to the sink where Waverly is doing the dishes. The red head rinses it off and sets it in the sink. 

“Thank you for breakfast. I'm going to go change then we can talk.” The alpha whispers in Waverly's ear. 

Waverly gives Nicole a smile and a nod. “Take your time.” The omega offers. 

Nicole runs her hand down Waverly's back and gives her quick kiss on the cheek before heading off to the bedroom to change. Nicole takes her time, she picks out her clothes before she heads to the bathroom. The alpha takes a long shower trying to get some relief to her sore muscles. Once she's done she puts on her fresh clothes and heads back to the living room. When she enters she finds Waverly sitting on the couch rubbing her hands over her belly, whispering to their pups. 

“Don't worry, I'm going to fix this. I promise.” Waverly says. 

Nicole walks around the couch into view of the omega. Waverly looks up and gives Nicole a soft smile. 

“Are you ready?” Nicole asks. 

“Yes.” Waverly replies simply. 

Nicole sits down on the couch across the dark cherry wood jujo table. “So, tell me, do you really think the way we treat alphas is ok?” Nicole asks with a bitter tone. 

Waverly exhales harshly, she bites her bottom lip and slightly shakes her head to her self. “Of course not, you know that. I know I messed up yesterday, I just, I don't know what to do.” Waverly says shakily. 

“Alright, as long as that's true we can probably get though this together. What did your mother say exactly?” Nicole asks. 

Waverly huffs. “Well, she said that I needed to do what was right, give up the pup. She said it would help the public's perception of us, that we are just like everyone else, we aren't above the law.” Waverly says. 

“Ok, that may be true but what about changing the law?” Nicole says. 

“I asked her to.” Waverly says looking down at her hands not wanting to have to crush Nicole's heart. 

“And?” Nicole asks. 

“She laughed at me. Said that one pup wasn't worth loosing billions every year from the alpha trade. I tried to tell her the alphas could still choose that life, but they should at least have a choice. I even brought up the casino's that the planet wouldn't suffer that much because of the profit they bring in. She didn't want to hear it though.” Waverly finishes with a whisper. 

“I'm sorry your stuck between a rock and a hard place. It isn't fair, but we need to figure out what we are going to do. Are you now willing to force your mother out and officially take over so you can change things?” Nicole asks. 

Waverly drops her head again. “I don't know Nicole. Would it be so bad to be like everyone else?” Waverly asks. 

“Yes. You know it's not right what we do, and you know not every alpha is as lucky as I am. In fact a majority of them are treated so badly. You really want your own flesh and blood to deal with that?” Nicole asks. 

Waverly takes a minuet to think. “No, I don't. But I don't see a way out of this. How are we going to be able to keep our pup?” Waverly asks. 

Nicole eyes her carefully. “I don't know. But let's say I did have a way would you be willing to go through with it?” Nicole asks. 

Waverly head pops up and she stares hard into Nicole's mocha eyes. “What would this plan entail?” Waverly asks. 

“I can't tell you that, but I need to know, are you willing to do what it takes to keep our pup safe?” Nicole asks. 

“Does this plan involve killing anyone?” Waverly asks. 

“No, no killing.” Nicole says. 

“Then yes. I'm with you.” Waverly says. There's a long pause. “Are you going to tell me what this plan is?” Waverly asks. 

“No.” Nicole says. 

“Why not?” Waverly asks. 

“Because, you've broken my trust in you and now you have to earn it back.” Nicole says. 

“And how am I supposed to that and help if I don't know what the plan is?” Waverly asks. 

“I'll take care of the plan. But you can do something to help earn my trust back. Keep trying with your mother and the governors, do some research, try and convince them that we don't need the forced alpha slave trade. Try and change something, if it works we won't need my plan, if it doesn't we will do what we have to.” Nicole says. 

“Alright, I'll try as long as I can, but if I fail, your plan better be ready.” Waverly says. 

“It will be. You just keep up your end and we will be alright.” Nicole says. Waverly nods. 

“Ok.” The omega whispers. 

“Can I ask you something else?” Nicole adds.

Waverly just nods. 

“Did you really think I'd be ok with just taking orders on this? Did you really think you'd be able to convince me to change my mind by tying me down and forcing me?” Nicole asks with an angry tone. 

Waverly shakes her head. “None of that was about you. It was about me. I was trying to convince myself I was doing the right thing. That just using my control and power that everything would be ok, you would accept you didn't have a choice and be ok, then it would ok for me to not have a choice and be ok.” Waverly admits. 

Nicole nods in understanding. “What changed your mind?” Nicole asks. 

“You, your disappointment, your disgust with me. You're the best person I know, I couldn't bear the thought of loosing you with all of this. I don't know what I'd do.” Waverly nearly breaks. 

Nicole nods again. “I don't know what to say to that.” Nicole says as she stands up and heads out of the room. Waverly huffs a sigh of relief. 

One week later

Nicole steps off the elevator and walks up to the receptionist. “Hello, I have an appointment with doctor Watts.” Nicole says. 

“What time?” Maggie asks. 

“Noon.” Nicole replies. 

“Ahh, yes, now I remember. Take a seat, she be out to get you in a few minuets.” Maggie says. 

Nicole walks over to the chairs and sits down. Her stomach is in knots and she feels the bile rising in her throat rising with every breath she takes. It's only about a five minuet wait before the door opens and out comes Watts. 

“Hello Nicole, come with me.” Watts says before turning around and heading to the back. They enter the same room as before and Nicole sits in a chair against the wall. Watts sits on her stool she normally does and rolls over in front of the alpha. Nicole's stomach turns and her legs feel weak. “So, tell me, what's your decision?” Watts asks. 

Nicole takes a deep breath. “Set it up. I've convinced Waverly to try and change the law, but she has no hope of it working. I want to be able to leave if she can't get it done. I also told her I had a plan, I didn't give her any details at all, I didn't even tell her we would leave, but she said that she would follow me if it came down to it, so we need four spots on the ship.” Nicole says. 

“I told you not to tell her anything.” Watts says angerly. 

“I know and I didn't. I told her I had a plan that was it.” Nicole says. 

Watts huffs. “Alright fine, but you can not tell her anything else.” Watts emphasizes. 

“I know, and I won't. She broke my trust, she told her mother and she convinced Waverly to try and command me to be ok with giving up our pup. But she realized that's not who she is and wants to make it right. So let's just hope that's true in three months when the babies arrive.” Nicole says. 

“Alright. I swear I will not let her take down my operation.” Watts says. 

“I know. Don't worry, I'll take care of Waverly, you take care of the preparation, and let me know what I need to do and when.” Nicole says. 

“After Waverly's last check up at the start of the sixth month, pack a bag, only essentials, a few items of clothing, a few bottles of water, some formula in case Waverly ends up not coming with.” Watts says.

“Ok I can do that.” Nicole says. 

“Now here is what's going to happen. As soon as Waverly gives birth there will be a complication with the alpha pup, the nurse will take her to another room and she'll ask you to come with her in case a decision needs to be made. You go with her, she will do a quick check to make sure the baby is ok. As long as she's healthy, the nurse will lead you down a set of hidden stairs to a loading dock. There, your ride will be waiting. Now if Waverly does come with you I will get her in a wheel chair and get her to the loading dock using the service elevator, if she doesn't then I'll signal the ship to take off.” Watts explains. 

“Ok.” Is all Nicole can say as she tries to process all of the information. 

“Listen to me, you have to prepare your self for Waverly to change her mind. You have to be willing to leave her, your pups life depends on it.” Watts says. 

Nicole nods. Her stomach is still in knots, and her legs are still shaky. “Alright, you're good to go. Just remember you can't tell anyone.” Watts says. 

Nicole nods as she stands up and heads for the door. She makes her way back to the lobby and hops on the elevator. Her mind is trying to process the plan, she doesn't like relying so heavily on others to make this happen, but she doesn't have a choice. The elevator slows to a stop and the doors open. The alpha steps out and makes her way through the living room. 

“How was your check up?” Waverly asks from the couch not looking up from her documents. 

“All good. All my levels are good. Blood pressure was a little high, but the doc said it was nothing to worry about.” Nicole says smoothly. She hates lying to her mate, but she needs to protect her pup. 

“Well that's good. I'm glad to hear it.” Waverly says. 

“What's all that?” Nicole asks. 

“Just some research, other ideas for planetary income to subsidize the loss of the alpha trade. I make a presentation in two weeks to my mother and the governors. They have no idea what it's about, but I think I already have a few good options.” Waverly says. 

“Oh yeah, like what?” Nicole asks. 

“Well, I think if we give the alpha's an option I think we can still have the trade, it'd be more like prostitution instead of a slave trade. I think a decent number of alpha's will choose this line of work, as it will be the only one they can, at least to start. They will still be third class citizens, they will have to remain in their parents care. But their parents can arrange marriages for them, make sure the match is good, and that everything has to be agreed upon by the alpha. But once the alpha turns eighteen they can choose to work in a brothel. It shouldn't be that hard for the schools to transition into brothels. Then they can also be lent to the casinos in order to keep big spending high life omega's happy. We also have hundreds of thousands of acres of land on the poles rich with gold. We could mine them, sell and trade to other planets. OH!! maybe the alpha's could work the mines, send some of the money home keep what they need to live while there. That could work really well. I need to look into that.” Waverly rambles in a hurry. 

“Alright, well I'll leave you to it then.” Nicole says before turning around to leave. 

“Hey.” Waverly calls out a second later. 

“Yeah?” Nicole asks as she turns back around. 

“Will you sleep in bed with me tonight? I know I haven't done enough to earn your forgiveness yet but I miss you. I miss our cuddles, and the safety I feel with your arms wrapped around me.” Waverly says almost embarrassed to admit it.

Nicole smile just a bit. “I'll think about it.” The red head says before turning and heading to the bedroom. 

“Thank you.” Waverly yells after her. 

“Waves, hey, I need you take a break and come eat something. I made your favorite.” Nicole says from the entry way. 

“In a minuet. I'm really close.” Waverly nearly mumbles. 

“Babe, you need to take a break and eat. Plus it's late and I was going to go to bed soon, you should too. You need sleep to stay healthy.” Nicole says. 

“Ok just give me five minuets, then I'll pack it up for the night.” Waverly says. 

“Alright.” Nicole says before turning back to the kitchen and cutting into the piping hot lasagna and dishing up two plates, along with rabbit cheesy bread and a leafy green salad.

A few minuets later and the brunette waddles into the kitchen. “I swear these two are going to burst me open. They get bigger and bigger every day. My bladder is going to be useless soon. OHH! My favorite.” Waverly squeals as she sits down at the dining table. 

Nicole smiles as she brings the plates over. She sets hers down first then moves to the head of the table to give Waverly hers. The red head smiles down at her omega. Nicole places her hand on Waverly's belly and rubs a soft circle. Nicole leans down and gives Waverly a kiss on the cheek, at the same time she feels a strong movement against her hand. 

“Oh shit!!!” Nicole gasps. 

“Oh my gods!” Waverly squeals at the same time. 

“Was that....?” Nicole asks. 

“Yeah I think so. The first kick. Oh my gods, there's another.” Waverly nearly screams in excitement. 

Nicole removes her hand to lift the omegas shirt and kneels down so she is eye level with her pups. The alpha places her hand against Waverly's belly again and taps it lightly with two fingers. All of the sudden its like a boxing match. Two or three limbs start rapidly pushing outward against the alpha's taps. Waverly and Nicole giggle and laugh with excitement. 

“Stop......st...I can't take it, I gonna pee myself....” Waverly forces out between laughs. Nicole removes her hand and stands up offering it to the omega to help her up. Waverly takes it and she waddles as quickly as she can to the bathroom. After about ten minuets of waiting Nicole gets up to check on her. She knocks on the bathroom door. 

“Waves, are you alright?” Nicole asks. 

“Yeah fine, I'll be out in a minuet.” Waverly says. Nicole doesn't leave though she presses her ear to the door and listens. 

“Don't worry, I'll make her love me again. You two are going to have a good life, I promise.” Waverly says. The omega lowers her shirt and looks at her self in the mirror before she turns and heads for the door. She grabs the handle and pulls. Waverly nearly runs into the red head now blocking the door way. 

“Nicole! What the hell?” Waverly says as she grabs her now beating chest. 

Nicole reaches out and pulls Waverly in as close as she can by the hips and smashes their lips together. The kiss is all frustrated heat and passion. Teeth and tongue, quick movements and harsh breaths. Nicole turns them and presses Waverly's back into the door frame. The red head finally pulls away when the need for oxygen becomes too great. Nicole looks into Waverly's eyes. 

“I never stopped loving you, and I never could, no matter what.” Nicole says. 

Waverly's chin wobbles as she hears the words leaving her alpha's lips and feels the truth behind them. “I love you,” Waverly says shakily before wrapping her hands around the back of Nicole head and pulling her down to reconnect their lips, their dinner forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	9. Fight Or Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly kiss and make up. There is a decent time jump and we finally get to learn what names Waverly and Nicole picked out for their pups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is by far the longest chapter. It took me about fourteen hours of just strait writing to finish, and about an hour of proof reading. I was supposed to go to bed like six hours ago, but I just couldn't stop writing. I only read through it once so I'm sure there are still errors, my apologies in advance for the mistakes. 
> 
> Any way, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as it starts out with like ten pages of just smut.

Nicole shoves Waverly back against the counter in the bathroom, lips locked and tongues battling for dominance. The alpha lifts Waverly up so she's sitting on top of the counter, the top half of her back is pressed uncomfortably into the large three panel mirror. Nicole presses her hips forward so she can feel the omega's twitching hips. The alpha runs her hands quickly up Waverly's rounded belly, around the sides of her enlarged breasts to the low cut v collar of her larger than normal shirt. Nicole starts to pull back for some much needed air. The red head shoves the omega back when she tries to chase Nicole's kiss swollen lips. Nicole's eyes are blown black, she's running on instinct. 

“Waverly, are you sure?” The red head growls trying to tame her alpha long enough to stop this whole thing if it's not what Waverly wants. 

Waverly lets out a whine. “The b-best sex is make up sex, right?” Waverly says panting a little too hard. 

“You want to make it up to me?” Nicole asks, her voice turning in the middle to something feral. 

Waverly gasps at the promise Nicole's gravely tone holds. She nods her head, frozen in place by the alpha's hands and the soul piercing eyes.

“ANSWER ME!” Nicole growls loudly. 

“Y-yes.” Waverly whimpers. Nicole waists no time. She rips the omega's shirt, in one try it's in half and being roughly tugged down the brunette's arms. “Shit!” Waverly yells. Nicole throws her hand around Waverly's neck, she doesn't squeeze just pushes her head back until its pinned against the mirror. 

“Did I say you could talk?” Nicole growls pressing her face so close to the omega's they both have to cross their eyes to look at one another. 

“No, I'm sorry.” Waverly pleads. 

“Good, now shut up, I don't want to hear anything out of you, you understand me?” Nicole threatens. 

Waverly just nods her head. “Good.” The alpha says as she drops her hands to the elastic waist band of Waverly's shorts. “Lift.” The alpha orders. Waverly lifts her ass off the counter and Nicole waists no time in ripping the shorts and panties off. Nicole tosses them over her shoulder. 

Waverly moves her hand to Nicole's cheek and the alpha grabs her wrist swiftly and slams it back against the mirror. “You....Don't.....Do anything.....Unless I say.” Nicole growls before taking hold of the meat between Waverly's neck and shoulder and biting just enough to draw tiny amounts of blood. 

“AHHHH. FUCK!” Waverly screams as she squirms around on the counter. 

“I said no noise.” Nicole growls lowly. Waverly snaps her mouth shut as she tries to take deep breaths. 

“Good girl.” Nicole whispers as she drags a finger lightly down the column of Waverly's throat. 

Nicole takes a step back and eyes her beautiful omega. After a few long moments of Nicole's eyes roaming her naked body Waverly starts to squirm. She doesn't know where the alpha is going with this and she's a little unsettled. Nicole finally lifts her shirt over her head, and pushes her pants down to the floor and pulls her feet out. Waverly's eyes automatically shoot to the large bulge at the front of the alpha's tight, dark red boxers. Nicole cups her hand over her throbbing cock to sooth herself. 

“Off.” Nicole says so quietly Waverly nearly missed it. The brunette slides off the counter and doesn't move any further. 

“Turn around.” Nicole orders, and Waverly does. The brunette looks over her shoulder in the mirror at the half dressed alpha still palming herself. Waverly bites her lip to stifle the moan she wants to let out. “Hands on the counter.” Nicole says and Waverly complies. “Take a step back.” Nicole says calmly. Waverly does as she's told. “Don't move.” Nicole says before turning and walking out of the bathroom. 

Nicole walks into Waverly's closet to her underwear room and kneels down to open her toy box. She lifts the lid. The red head eyes the toys that are neatly organized. She pulls out the first tray and smiles as she finds what she's looking for. She runs her hand over the toys. “How much of an ass do I want to be?” The red head asks herself out loud. Nicole smiles as her hand settles over the second largest anal plug Waverly has. She decided not to be a huge ass as this one also vibrates. She plucks the toy and the bottle of lube all the way to the left. Nicole opens the very bottom drawer in the box and pulls out two spreader bars. The alpha replaces the tray she removed and closes the lid. Nicole stands up with the items in her hands and makes her way back to the bathroom. 

When the red head enters she stops in the door way to examine the omega, making sure she hasn't moved. “Good girl.” Nicole praises with a smirk. Nicole walks to the counter on Waverly's left and sets down the toys. Waverly glances down with out moving her head and nearly chokes on her spit when she see's the plug. Nicole notices the omega sputter. The alpha grabs the first spreader bar and walks behind the omega and kneels. Nicole takes her time, she runs the back of her hand down the back of Waverly's thigh, to her calf and then her ankle. She brings the soft leather ankle cuff up and wraps it around the omega's right ankle. Nicole repeats her process on Waverly's left leg. The alpha leans her face in and places a quick kiss to Waverly's now trembling thigh. Nicole stands and steps closer to the omega so her whole body presses against Waverly's as she reaches for the second bar. Waverly's breath hitches as she feels Nicole's rock hard cock press into her left ass cheek. 

Nicole drags the bar off the counter slowly, letting it scrap against the counter top to make a bone chilling noise. Waverly's skin prickles at the noise, the anticipation it draws out in her. Nicole kneels again and runs her finger tips down from top of Waverly's thigh to the inside of her knee. She goes back up slowly and stalls for a moment before bending her fingers in and quickly dragging her nails down, stopping at the omega's knee. Waverly lets out a harsh breath to keep form squealing. Nicole looks up into the mirror at the omega's face. It's red and Waverly is biting her lip hard. The red head smirks and moves to the brunette's other thigh. This time Nicole looks into the mirror as she drags her nails down. Waverly grits her teeth and locks her jaw. 

“Good girl.” Nicole coo's before she attaches the leather just above Waverly's knee, then moves back to her right leg and does the same. “Forearms.” Nicole orders. Waverly complies, causing her to be bent at a ninety degree angle. Nicole stands and steps into the omega again. She grinds her cloth covered cock against Waverly's dripping pussy. She can feel the heat, and wetness seeping through her boxers. The alpha runs her hands up Waverly's spine to her shoulders. Her long fingers curl over the tops and end over her collar bones. The alpha pulls back with her hands and grinds forward a little harder. 

“Ahh, Fuck baby.” Nicole moans. Nicole groans as she pulls away from her omega's heat. She steps to the left and grabs the plug and the bottle of lube. Nicole turns the plug in her hand, eyeing it for a moment, then she turns her body toward the omega and reaches down with two fingers placing them on the brunette's chin and turning her head so she can see her face. Nicole waves the plug in front of Waverly for a moment. 

“Too big?” Nicole questions. Waverly gulps, she opens her mouth to say something, then remembers she's not supposed to talk. She shakes her head and takes a deep breath. “You sure?” Nicole asks sternly. Waverly nods her head. “Alright. You do remember your word right?” Nicole asks, still a little gravel in her voice. Waverly nods again and turns her head back down and closes her eyes. Nicole moves behind the omega again and opens the bottle of lube. Nicole drips a steady stream directly onto the omega's ass crack and watches as is runs down and over her tightly puckered hole. Nicole sets the bottle back down on the counter. She grabs Waverly's ass cheeks with both hands and squeezes, then picks up her right hand and brings it back down. Waverly jumps at the sting. 

Nicole traces her finger down Waverly's crack to her back entrance. She circles her finger, smearing the lube around making sure it's spread well. She pushes the pad of her finger against the hole and massages it with circles until she feels the omega relax a little. “I know it's been a while, so I'll make sure to stretch you well before I put the plug in.” Nicole offers softly. Waverly swallows a moan as Nicole presses her finger tip in to the first knuckle. Waverly take a sharp breath as her insides clench around the intruder. Nicole holds still for a moment. When she feels Waverly relax again she pushes in until she can't anymore. She wiggles her finger a little and rotates her wrist to help Waverly relax and loosen up. 

Nicole pulls her finger back just a little then presses in again. The red head starts slow, taking her time. With each withdraw she pulls a bit further each time and picks up the pace. Waverly's hips start a gentle grind so Nicole brings her left down hard on the omega's ass. 

“Ahh!” Waverly lets out a surprised yelp at the unexpected spank. She knows its a order, keep still. Nicole picks up her pace and Waverly let's out quick harsh breaths to keep from making a noise. Nicole stops suddenly and brings up her middle finger, she pushes both fingers in slowly. Waverly shifts uncomfortably on her feet. The stretch burns and hurts. The omega takes a few deep breaths to calm herself down and the alpha waits patiently. When Waverly stops moving Nicole starts thrusting, working more of her fingers inside her omega's tight rear hole.

Soon enough she's worked up to a good pace and the omega is fighting with everything she is to stay still. Nicole slows and spreads her fingers every time she bottoms out. After a minuet Nicole grabs the bottle of lube and pulls her two fingers back to rest against the throbbing opening. Nicole brings her ring finger up and squirts a generous amount of lube over the back of all three fingers. 

“Are you ready for three?” Nicole growls. Waverly takes a deep breath to steadies herself. She nods then hangs her head. Nicole doesn't waste any time and presses in. “Open up for me baby.” Nicole coo's as she rubs easy circles on the omega's lower back. “Relax, beautiful.” The alpha says softly. She feels Waverly relax her muscles, she pushes in and doesn't stop. “Good girl.” 

“Ughnn.” Waverly groans through a closed mouth. She starts panting a moment later.

“Don't worry, I'll let that slide, three's a lot.” Nicole chuckles. 

Waverly drops her head to her hands and tries to control her hips from grinding. Nicole pulls her fingers back and pushes in quickly. The omega snaps her upper body up as her jaw hangs open at the surprise. Nicole quickly runs her hand up Waverly's back to her neck and pushes her body back down. The red head picks up an even pace, not slow, but not fast. 

“You like three fingers don't you? Huh? Your ass is squeezing me so tight. I think you like having me fill your ass more than you let on.” Nicole says darkly as she speeds up just a little. Waverly starts shifting from foot to foot and jerking her hips erratically trying to keep them from grinding. Nicole speeds up even more. 

“AHH FU!!!!” Waverly let's out. Nicole releases the omega's neck and spanks the omega's left ass cheek again. The omega lurches forward trying to escape the sting. Waverly's begin to shake. 

“Are you going to cum? Huh? Three fingers in your ass feels good enough to cum from?” Nicole teases. Waverly nods her head and let's out tiny unheard whimpers. Nicole speeds up even more for a few thrusts before she pulls her fingers all the way out. 

“NOO!!!” Waverly screams, as her hips roll and chase Nicole's fingers. Her ass clenches around nothing, now empty and begging. Nicole brings her left hand down hard on the omega's right cheek this time. 

“I'm sorry...” Waverly sobs, as her body is torn between jerking away and pushing back in for another. Nicole brings her hand down again but stops just centimeters above the brunette's ass before gently resting her hand on the reddened flesh. The red head gently messages both of her cheeks. She bends down and kisses each one before reaching for the lube again. Nicole grabs the plug and coats it nicely. She kneels down so she's eye level with Waverly's ass. She spreads the omega with her left hand and presses the toy to her still pulsing hole with the other. 

“Take a few deep breaths baby.” Nicole says as she circles Waverly's entrance. Waverly takes a few breaths, inhaling through her nose and exhaling through her mouth, slowing her racing heart. Once Waverly visibly relaxes Nicole starts pressing the plug in. she watches in awe as Waverly's tight ring stretches wide. Nicole works the plug, pushing in and pulling back slightly when she feels too much resistance. It take about five minuets but she finally has the plug most of the way in. 

“You ready? Almost done.” Nicole says giddily. Waverly nods her head as she lets out a hard breath shakily. Nicole pushes and the plug is nearly snatched up by the omega's greedy muscles. Waverly squirms as it's sucked in. Nicole's eyes go wide in excitement. Waverly's whole body shakes, she can't keep still. The omega bites her lip in an effort to keep silent. “Good girl, good girl.” Nicole says happily as she rubs the omega's back giving Waverly a few minuets to adjust. 

Nicole stands up dragging her hands along Waverly's legs, to her her hips, up her ribs and over her shoulders as she goes. The alpha grinds her still hard cock into the omega's back side jostling the plug and making Waverly moan and jerk her hips. The red head takes a step back and lowers the band of her boxers just enough to free her cock. She adjusts the band so it sits underneath the her balls and pushes her sack forward. Nicole pumps her cock a few times as she steps back in. 

“I'm going to fill you up and fuck you until you scream my name.” Nicole growls. The alpha runs her cock through Waverly's soaked lips coating her cock in Waverly's juices. “Would you like that?” The red head asks. Waverly nods her head with a groan. 

“Two things baby, before we start. One, no cumming with out permission, two, I want you to look at me the whole time.” Nicole says as she continues to stroke her self through Waverly's lips. Waverly brings her head up so she can look in the mirror at her alpha. 

“Good girl.” Nicole snarls as she lines her cock up and thrusts all the way in one harsh stroke. 

“AHHH!! OHH!! FUCK!” Waverly screams. Nicole pulls back half way and rams in again hard. “Uhnn” The omega grunts. Nicole pulls back and snaps forward, this time not waiting before doing it again. The alpha picks up a brutal pace. She can feel Waverly's pussy clamp down tightly and release. She knows the omega is already close. Nicole snakes her hand down to the handle of the plug and hits a button to turn it on. The vibrations start, it's the lowest setting but Waverly jerks suddenly at the new sensation. 

“AHH! Mother fucker!” Waverly howls. “Can I please cum?” Waverly asks. 

“MMMM. Fuck baby you're so tight, and hot. You feel so fucking good.” Nicole growls in the omega's ear. 

“Nicole! Please!” Waverly yells. 

“No. Hold it.” Nicole snarls before taking Waverly's ear between her teeth, wrapping her lips around the lobe and sucking. Waverly's hips start rolling of their own will. Nicole hasn't slowed her pace, she grunts with the effort of slamming her cock in Waverly's tight pussy. 

“Nicole! PLEASE! I ca-can't.” Waverly begs again. 

“NO!” Nicole orders as she pulls out completely and switches the vibrations off. 

Nicole takes a step back and pants for a minuet. “FUCK! Really Nicole? You fucking......” Waverly was cut off by a harsh hand to her right ass cheek. “Ahh Mother....ugh.” The omega grunts with the effort of not angering her alpha anymore. Nicole stands back, she runs her eyes over the omega's ass and pussy. Her pussy is flush and dripping. 

“You're dripping on the floor. You know that right? You look so good like this. Dripping, begging, spread wide open for me, just me.” Nicole taunts as she strokes her self. 

“Please...Nicole, please make me cum.” Waverly begs. Nicole steps back in and runs her cock head trough Waverly's lips again. She stops when she feels her head graze the omega's clit. She waits just a second then pulls her cock down and jerks it back up quickly, slapping her clit harshly. 

“Ohhh. Fuck me.” Waverly moans. Nicole pulls her hips back then looks into Waverly's eyes in the mirror. She makes sure Waverly see's her looking before she grits her teeth and slams back in starting the brutal pace back up. “OH! MY! GOD!” Waverly screams between jerked breaths. Nicole reaches down and turns the vibrations back on, this time to the second setting. 

“AHHHHHH!” All Waverly can do is scream. The omega pushes her hips back into the alpha, meeting her thrusts half way. Waverly drops her head trying to breath so Nicole snatches her hair in her hand and jerks her head up. Nicole lowers her body over the omega's and rests her lips right near Waverly's ear. She looks into Waverly's blown eyes. 

“I told you to watch me the whole time.” The alpha snarls quietly. 

“I'm sor......AHHHHH! SHIT!” Waverly screams as Nicole bottoms out and stops. The alpha pulls back again and slams forward stopping again. Waverly grinds her hips trying to get the alpha to move again. 

“Thats it, good girl, fuck yourself on my cock.” Nicole orders. Waverly rolls her hips up and back down. 

“Ohhhh...Fuck yeah....that's amazing.....Don't stop baby.” Nicole moans out. 

“Cole, may I please cum?” Waverly asks quietly. 

“No. Wait.” Nicole orders. The alpha stands up strait and leans her hips in a little more. “Oh fuck yeah....Gods that feels so fucking good.” Nicole basks in the feeling of Waverly's pulsing pussy wrapped around her cock and the vibrations she can feel on her cock through the thin layer separating her two holes. She opens her eyes and looks into Waverly's eyes again as she snakes her hand down to the plug again. Nicole smirks, Waverly's eyes go wide, she doesn't know if she can take anymore. Her ass is pulsing her pussy is throbbing. She's so hot she thinks she might pass out. 

“Nicole, Please, let me cum.” She begs again. Nicole just shakes her head and flicks the button to the third position. Waverly jerks forward and tries to push Nicole back. She's trying to run from the harsh vibrations. Nicole wraps her hands around the omega's shoulders and pulls her back and up so her back is pressed against Nicole's front. Nicole slides her hand up to wrap around her throat. She doesn't squeeze. She just wants Waverly to feel her hand there. She begins thrusting quickly again, she keeps the strokes shallow, dragging the head of her cock over Waverly's g-spot each time. 

“AHH!!!! MMMM!! I can't Cole!” Waverly screams. 

“Cum for me bitch.” Nicole growls lowly as she bottoms out. Waverly's pussy clenches tight and her eyes roll back. Nicole's cock bursts at the same time. Nicole slide her hand over Waverly's belly. Feeling the bump and her pups suddenly jumping around. She holds Waverly close as their hips roll together. Waverly jerks uncontrollably. 

“UUUUGGGGHHHHH! FUCK!!” Waverly grunts. 

“That's right, you're mine.......Only I can make you cum, only I can put pups in you. You're mine and only mine.” Nicole growls. 

“Yours...Only yours.” Waverly moans back. Nicole's hips still as the last few shots empty into her mate. Waverly's are still rolling and jerking. “Cole, please...Turn it off.” Waverly begs. 

“No, I want you to cum again.” Nicole says as she stands still, keeping her now half hard cock buried inside. 

“I can't, it's too much.” Waverly whines. 

“No it's not.” Nicole says as she thrusts again to make her point. 

“Ughh. Shit.” Waverly grunts as her legs continue to shake. The omega jerks her hips as hard as she can trying to make herself cum again. She's panting harshly between moans. She can feel her ass throbbing again and her pussy clamping down on a quickly hardening cock. Nicole starts thrusting again, slowly trying to get herself fully hard again. Waverly throws her hands back down so she's bent over again and Nicole pushes up, sliding her hand down to Waverly's hips. Nicole pulls her back roughly as she thrusts and as Waverly rolls her hips quickly. 

“Shit, Oh my gods Waves......Don't fucking stop.” Nicole begs. 

“MMMM! AHHH!” Waverly screams as her whole body locks up her pussy and ass clench tightly. Nicole shivers and slams in again halting when her cock explodes again. They roll and shake and grind together silently. Neither can make a noise, both jaws dropped in silent screams that can leave their throats. Nicole opens her eyes looking at her omega in the mirror. Their communication is silent, its still, only made by the tiny tear that rolls from Waverly's eye, and the softening of Nicole's. The best kind of 'I love you', not heard, only felt. Their hearts pound and their breaths pant in exhaustion. 

Waverly wiggles her hips against Nicole. “Please turn it off Cole.” Waverly whines. 

“Shit....Sorry.” Nicole says as she wedges her hand between their bodies and flicks the button all the way over. 

“Thank you.” Waverly pants breathlessly as she collapses her full weight on the counter top. 

Nicole places her lips behind Waverly's ear and leaves a soft sensual kiss. She moves to the back of her neck and leaves another. She moves to her spine and leaves kisses on each bone as low as she can. The alpha wraps her hands around both of her omega's hip bones and pulls her hips back letting her now completely soft cock slip from it's warm home. Waverly lets out a sigh. 

“You ready for this to come out?” Nicole asks as she taps the handle of the plug. Waverly jolts forward from the shifting plug. 

“Yes, please.” Waverly says. 

“Ok, deep breath baby.” Nicole says as she starts pulling on the plug. The base of the plug pops out fairly easily and the rest slips out. 

“Huhhhhhh.” Waverly sighs with relief. 

“You ok?” Nicole asks slightly worried she went too far. 

“Mmmmm. Yeah, I'm great.” Waverly hums. Nicole drops the plug in the sink. The red head slips her arms under the omega's and pulls her up. She turns the brunette side ways and bends down, puts her other arm under the back of her knees and lifts her effortlessly. Nicole carries her to the bed and lays her down. 

“Just a second, I'll be right back.” Nicole whispers as she runs her hand through her omega's sweaty hair. Waverly just nods with her eyes closed and the half smile she can manage on her face. Nicole walks back to the bathroom. She washes the plug and sets it on a towel to the side of the sink, she then wipes her self off before grabbing two more hand towels. She wets one with warm water and walks back into the bedroom. The alpha climbs on the bed and spreads Waverly's legs gently. The omega huffs at being moved and Nicole chuckles. 

“I'll be quick baby.” Nicole says softly. The red head gets to work wiping the omega down. Once she's satisfied she got everything she grabs the other towel and dabs the omega's damp skin dry. She hops off the bed again and puts the towels in the hamper in the bathroom. Nicole turns the light off as she leaves the bathroom, she lifts Waverly enough to pull the covers back then crawls in next to the omega. Nicole pulls the omega so she's laying on her side, half on the alpha. Nicole's right hand rubs her back as her left comes to rest on her belly. The omega is already breathing steadily, the telltale sign she's out cold. Nicole looks up at the ceiling and lets out breath of relief. 

TWO AND HALF MONTHS LATER 

“Babe do we really have to have dinner with your mother?” Nicole whines as she walks into Waverly's closet. 

“Yes Nicole we do, she wants one last dinner with us before the pups come. It won't be that bad.” Waverly says as she throws yet another dress on the floor in frustration. The omega walks over to the rack to pick out another. “Gods! Why do I have to be so fat. This sucks.” The omega stomps her foot in frustration. 

“What? Babe, no you aren't fat, you're pregnant, with twins.” Nicole says as she walks up behind the omega and wraps her arms around her belly. 

“Uggggg. No I'm fat, these pups need to vacate before I explode. Look, you can't even wrap your arms all the way around me anymore, it's not fair.” Waverly complains. 

“Baby, you're beautiful, and you're not fat. You have two other little lives inside your belly. Don't be so hard on yourself.” Nicole coo's in her ear. “Listen, if you give up on this you're fat thing I'll give you a hour foot rub, each foot.” Nicole offers with a smile. 

“Sold! Now help me pick something that doesn't look awful on me.” Waverly says throwing yet another dress over her shoulder. 

“Just stay in what you're wearing.” Nicole says with a smirk. 

“I'm wearing maternity granny panties and a piece of cloth that can hardly be considered a bra.” Waverly says. 

“Yeah and you look sexy as fuck. I could put another pup in you right now.” Nicole growls lowly. 

“HA! You are never putting a pup in me again. This one is enough.” Waverly scolds her alpha. 

“Yeah right. You'll be begging me for another as soon as you heal.” Nicole says. 

“Nope. Never again.” Waverly says pushing Nicole's hands off her and reaching up for a sapphire dress. She pulls it on over her head and lets it drop down. She steps over to the mirror and looks at herself. “It'll do.” The omega says still frustrated. 

“Hey uhhh, do you know when your mother and the governors are supposed to make their decision?” Nicole asks shyly. 

“Mother said she would tell me her decision tonight. Whatever she decided is being put down on paper now. Just try and relax, my presentation went really well and the governors already approved the new law. It's all just up to her now. She seemed like she was interested during the presentation, so, I have hope.” Waverly says as she walks into her jewelry room. 

“Ok, yeah. Sorry, I know I keep bugging you about it, I'm just nervous and worried.” Nicole says. Waverly comes back. 

“I know you are love, but we still have that back up plan right?” Waverly asks curiously. 

“Yeah we do. It's just your due in a week and a half and it's just cutting it close is all.” Nicole says. 

“So....Can I know what this plan is now that we are so close to not needing it?” Waverly asks. 

Nicole drops her head. “No. I'll tell you if we don't end up needing it, and if we do, I'll tell you when the time comes.” Nicole says. 

Waverly eyes her carefully. “Alright, lets go, we are going to be late.” Waverly says. “Wait, go change your tie to a blue one to match my dress.” Waverly says walking out of the closet. Nicole runs out and into her closet she pulls her tie drawer open quickly and grabs two blue ties before running back out to meet Waverly at the elevator doors which have just opened. They both step on and Nicole holds up both ties asking Waverly which one. 

“That one.” Waverly points to the tie that is a closer match to her dress. Nicole takes off her red tie and shoves it and the other blue one in her coat pocket. 

The ride takes fifteen minuets, they finally stop at the third floor. The doors ding open and they step out into a cleared out restaurant lobby. It's quiet and peaceful, there is a beta hostess waiting for them. “Good evening princess. Your mother and sister are already here. Please, allow me to show you to your table.” The beta woman says sweetly. 

“Wynonna's here!?” Waverly squeals in excitement. 

“Yes princess, she is.” The beta says as she starts walking into the dining room. 

“Babe, Nonna's here!” Waverly squeals again. 

“I know, I heard. Slow down love, you'll hurt yourself.” Nicole says as Waverly tries to run to their table, but it just ends up being a quick waddle. 

“WYNONNA!” Waverly yells loudly. The older brunette snaps her head around at her name being yelled loudly. She jumps up and leaps toward her younger sister. 

“Baby girl!” Wynonna yells as she opens her arms wide and throws them around her sisters neck. 

“What are you doing here?” Waverly asks. 

“You really think I'd miss my baby sister having a pup, or two?” Wynonna asks in offense. 

“Well, I don't know. I didn't know you knew.” Waverly says. 

“Of course I did, I saw the press release. I can still get Rolo news on my ship you know. I also saw you're having an alpha and an omega. I'm sorry.” Wynonna says sincerely. 

“Well, may not be all bad, I've been working with mom and the governors to try and change the laws.” Waverly says looking to her mother who hasn't stood up. 

“Well, let's get you sat down and get to eating I'm starving.” Wynonna says. “Nicole, how are you?” Wynonna turns her attention to the alpha as Waverly walks past her to Michelle. 

“I'm fine thank you. How are you?” Nicole responds. 

“Me? I'm great. I'm going to be an aunt.” Wynonna says. 

Nicole smiles and moves around the brunette. She pulls out Waverly's chair and the omega sits after releasing Michelle from their embrace. Nicole quickly walks around the table and sits across from Waverly. 

“So, mom, can we know your decision?” Waverly asks right off the bat. 

Michelle takes a sip of her wine then sets her glass down. “So eager to know already?” Michelle taunts. 

“Well, yes. I mean I worked really hard to try and change something I feel is really wrong, and I feel like I made a really strong argument.” Waverly says. 

“Alright, but I want to ask you something first.” Michelle says. Nicole keeps her head down like she isn't listening. She can already feel the tension around the table. Even Wynonna seems to be tense. 

“What's going on?” The older brunette asks in confusion.

“I asked mom and the governor's to change the laws about alphas. Let them be people, get rid of the slave trade and turn it into prostitution instead, along with other new capitol ventures we shouldn't loose any income from doing it. The governor's approved the change and now we are just waiting on mom's decision to make it official. She made it today and said she would tell me at dinner.” Waverly explains. 

“Wow, baby girl. That's incredible.” Wynonna says taking a swig of her whiskey. 

“So, mom, what is your question?” Waverly asks. 

“If I decided not to pass the bill, would you willingly give up your pup?” Michelle asks. 

Waverly's excitement drops. She furrows her brows thinking about the possibility of having to give up her pup. “Um...I mean I guess I wouldn't have choice in the matter would I?” Waverly says harshly. 

“Legally no. But would you be able to handle it?” Michelle asks. Nicole clenches her fists under the table and locks her jaw in frustration. She knows where this is going. 

“Well, I mean it wouldn't be easy but, I would have Nicole to help me through it. I know I wouldn't be able to shut down, that I still have responsibilities, but I think I would die on the inside.” Waverly says as tears start rolling down her cheeks. 

Michelle swallows hard. “Well, I'm sorry to hear that. I decided to squash the bill. It will be too hard to transition, cost too.....” Michelle is cut off by Waverly slamming her fists down on the table loudly. 

“What the fuck! Are you serious. The cost, are you kidding me? This is about people, I don't care what you think, alpha's are people and we treat them like shit stuck to the bottom of our shoes. It's not right.” Waverly says with a raised voice. “You need to tell the governor's you changed your mind. How could you, your granddaughter is an alpha, you seriously want me to give her away to a life of hell?” Waverly continues. 

“Waverly, angel, listen..” Michelle tries.

“NO! You listen, I will not accept this. Tell me what I need to do to change your mind and I will do it.” Waverly nearly screams. 

“Waverly calm down. There isn't anything you can do, I just think it's too much trouble for people that are basically worthless.” Michelle says. 

“WORTHLESS?” Waverly yells. 

“Waves.....” Nicole says softly. 

“I can't believe you. Don't you love our sire?” Waverly asks gesturing between herself and Wynonna. 

“Waves” Wynonna tries. 

“Waverly.” Nicole tries again. 

“WHAT?” Waverly turns her rage to Nicole and Wynonna. 

“Baby, Your water broke.” Nicole looks into her omega's eyes as they go wide. Waverly tries to lean over so she can see. She takes a step back and looks at the fluid on the floor in a small puddle. 

“Oh shit.” Waverly says as she looks back up at Nicole, eye begging her for help. 

“You're alright beautiful, just sit back down. Wynonna go see if the restaurant has a wheel chair.” Nicole says calmly. The alpha turns her attention back to Waverly. “Waves, babe just breathe please. You remember the technique doctor Watts taught us?” Nicole asks. Waverly nods and takes a deep breath and lets it out is short spurts. “Any contractions?” Nicole asks. Waverly shakes her head. “Ok that's ok...” Nicole says.

“Oh FUUUUCK! I lied.” Waverly groans as the contraction hits her. Wynonna runs back into the dining room with a wheel chair. Nicole helps Waverly into it as the omega groans in pain. Nicole starts pushing Waverly toward the elevators. 

“Wynonna, I need you to go to Waverly's apartment and grab out go bag. It's in our room next to my nightstand then meet us at the doctor's office with it.” Nicole says. 

“You got it. I'll be there as soon as I can.” Wynonna says as she runs ahead and pushes all the up arrows on all three elevators. The one in the middle dings first and Nicole pushes Waverly into it. She hits the button for the doctors office. Michelle jumps in just as the doors start to close. Nicole looks at her with hatred. 

“AHHHHHHH!!!! Shit, shit, shit. WHY WOULD ANYONE AGREE TO THIS?” Waverly screams as the contraction rips through her. 

“Baby do the breathing. In for eight and out for eight.” Nicole tries to sooth her. 

“SHUT UP NICOLE!” Waverly screams. 

“Waverly honey, Nicole is just trying to help.” Michelle says placing her hand on the omega's arm. 

“Don't fucking touch me!” Waverly yells as she jerks her arm away. Waverly hands her clutch to Nicole. “Call Watts. It's late, she won't be at the office.” Waverly orders. Nicole fumbles with the clutch but gets it open. She grabs the clear pager and pulls up doctor Watts' line. 

“Waverly? Is everything ok?” Watts asks. 

“Pups, the pups are coming.” Nicole says in a hurry. 

“Nicole, how far apart are her contractions?” Watts asks. 

“Uh, I didn't time them, shit. I don't know maybe five or six minuets apart.” Nicole says almost starting to panic. 

“That's alright, are you on your way?” Watts asks. 

“Yes, Michelle is with us, and Wynonna is getting our go bag.” Nicole says. 

“Alright, I'm on my way, I'll see you at the office.” Watts says before hanging up. 

Nicole let's out a long breath. “Cole...I can't do this.” Waverly cries. 

“What are you talking about? Of course you can, you're so strong, we've got this baby.” Nicole says placing her hand on Waverly's shoulder. 

“AHHHHHH! FUCK!!” Waverly screams again. Nicole holds her breath as Waverly clutches her arm and squeezes so hard she thinks her arm might snap. The elevator starts to slow and finally comes to a stop and the door open. Nicole and Michelle rush out into the lobby of the office. Nicole comes around to face Waverly and she kneels down. She grabs the omega's hands and Waverly clutches them tightly. Waverly is panting and sweating. The elevators ding a few minuets later and Doctor Watts and two nurses walk out. 

“Alright, lets get her to the to the back, we already have the birthing room set up.” Watts says as one nurse opens the door so everyone can walk through. Nicole follows Watts, she's leading her back to a room she's never seen before. Watts opens the door and Nicole, Michelle, and the nurses follow. 

“Get her on the bed.” Watts orders. Nicole pulls the break on the chair and squats down. She wraps one arm around Waverly's back and the other under her knees. She lifts the omega and sets her down gently on the bed. 

“OHHHHHHHH! UUUUGGGGG!!!” Waverly cries again. 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry love.” Nicole says. Waverly pants loudly, nearly out of breath. 

“DON”T FUCKING SAY THAT.” Waverly growls. 

“Ok, Ok, I won't say that again.” Nicole's eye go wide. One of the nurses comes around with some scissors, she starts to cut Waverly's dress off. The other nurse carefully pulls off all her jewelry and sets it aside. Watts throws a gown, cap, and a mask at Nicole and Michelle. 

“Put those on.” She orders quickly. Watts pulls her stool over and sits down. She lifts Waverly's legs into the stirrups. The nurses busy them selves with setting up everything the doctor could need. 

“Damn, these pups are coming, she's already eight centimeters.” Watts communicates. 

“Ohhh, Gods....I....want....to push.” Waverly says between pants. 

“No, don't push yet. Waverly, you need to relax. I know it's difficult, but you aren't ready yet.” Watts says. Nicole grabs Waverly's hand and holds it tightly. 

“AHHHHH...SHIT!!!” Waverly screams. 

“Two minuets apart, lasting one.” Watts calls out. 

“Up....Sit...” Waverly pants tiredly. 

“Nicole, the buttons on the side there.” One of the nurses says as she points to the control panel. Nicole looks down and pushes the up button. The bed starts raising. 

“Good.” Waverly says after a moment. Waverly's eyes lock onto her mother who is just standing at the other end of the room. “Out.” The omega rasps.

Michelle's eyes snap to her daughters face. Waverly's eye are full of pain and anger. “Waverly, baby, I can help you.” Michelle says taking a few steps toward the omega. 

“GET. OUT!” Waverly growls, then drops back almost lifelessly. 

“That's it, she's at ten. Alright Waverly, I'm going to have you start pushing soon. But you need to wait until I say.” Watts says. 

“Waverly let me stay please.” Michelle says. 

“NO! OUT!” Waverly yells. Nicole turns her head and starts a low growl towards Michelle. One of the nurses pushes Michelle back and out the door. 

“I'm sorry, emperor, I can't have an alpha loosing her shit in there and needing to be controlled. It will only hurt the pups and Waverly.” The nurse says before turning back into the room. 

“Nicole...What's.....the plan?” Waverly says. Watts pops her head up and looks at Nicole. Nicole looks to Watts to make sure it's safe to talk about. The red head gets the nod from the doctor and turns back to her omega. 

“There is going to be a complication with the alpha pup, one of the nurses is going to take me and the pup to another room, she's going to clean her up, check her over then take us to a loading dock where a ship will be waiting to take up to another planet. Then doctor Watts and the other nurse will get you and the omega pup to the dock. There's a nurse on broad to take care of you and the pups until we land safely.” Nicole says worryingly.

“Cole, I'm scared. What about my mother?” Waverly cries. 

“Waverly, I need you to push on three ok?” Watts asks. 

Waverly turns her attention back to Watts and nods. “Alight, here we go, one, two three, push.” Watts says. Waverly bears down and pushes. 

“UGGGGGGGHHHH MMMM!” Waverly groans. 

“Good Waverly, good. Breathe now.” Watts says. 

“Good girl.” Nicole coo's excitedly. 

“Cole, my mother.” Waverly pants. 

“Don't worry love, we will get out of here, I promise.” Nicole says. Waverly nods. 

“One, two, three, push.” Watts orders. Waverly pushes again. “Breathe.” Watts says. 

“We've got this baby, you're doing so good.” Nicole says. 

Watts keeps telling Waverly to push and breathe. It's an hour and half later when Watts pops her head up again. 

“I can see the head.” She says with a smile. 

“Is she ok?” Waverly asks.

“Yes, you both are doing great. Relax for a minuet then I'm going to ask you to give a big push to get the shoulders out, alright?” Watts says softly. Waverly nods as she drops back against the bed. 

“That's it beautiful, just relax, it will be alright.” Nicole says. 

“Alright here we go Waverly. One, two, three, push.” Watts orders. Waverly takes a breath and pulls herself up and pushes as hard as she can. Nicole looks down just in time to see the head pop completely out and the shoulders follow shortly after. 

“Good Waverly, good. Take a breath, relax. The shoulders are out, your body will do the rest on it's own.” Watts says. Nicole turns her attention back to Waverly. 

“You're amazing baby. You are extraordinary.” Nicole says with tears in her eyes. Waverly continues to pant. 

“Alright, pup number one is out, your omega.” Watts says as one nurse ties and cuts the cord. Watts hands the pup to the other nurse and she walks over to a table and sets the pup down. She clears her air way and begins wiping her down. The pup starts crying loudly. Waverly's head turns to try and see but the nurses body is blocking her view. 

“Alright Waverly, you have any where from ten to thirty minuets before you have to deliver the placenta, then pup number two will be on the way.” Watts informs her. Waverly nods as her eyes close. 

“What's her name baby?” Nicole asks. 

“Mmmmm. I don't know. You choose.” The omega mumbles. 

“You sure?” Nicole asks. 

Waverly nods. “I'll get the next one.” Waverly mumbles again. 

“Alright.” Nicole looks to the nurse waiting. “Wrenly. Wrenly Jo Earp.” Nicole beams as the tears continue down her cheeks. The nurse writes it down. The nurse brings Wrenly over. 

“You want to hold your daughter Waverly?” She asks. Waverly's eye shoot open and she nods as she sits up a little bit. The nurse places the pup on Waverly's chest. Nicole and Waverly let out a relieved breath. The new parents are both crying now. 

“She's so beautiful.” Nicole says softly stroking her daughter head. 

“She looks like a potato.” Waverly says with giggle. Nicole laughs. 

“No she doesn't.” Nicole scolds. The door opens quickly. Michelle walks in and stands by Waverly's bed side. The alpha starts growling as Waverly eyes her mother with disgust. 

“Please, let me hold her just once.” Michelle asks. Waverly's face softens and she nods. Nicole settles down, but still doesn't like it. They transfer the pup carefully. Michelle beams with pride. “What's her name?” The older omega asks. 

“Wrenly.” Nicole answers harshly. Michelle looks at the alpha who is nearly challenging her. 

“It's perfect. She's perfect.” Michelle says. 

“Ok, Waverly, you're ready for the placenta.” Watts informs her. “Now it's not going to be a hard push but you do have to push alright?” The doctor asks. Waverly nods and takes a steadying breath. “One, two, three, push.” Watts says and Waverly does. Watts pulls it out and hands it to the nurse. She inspects it and gives the all clear. 

“Alright. Everything's good. It's in tact.” Watts says. Waverly drops back and pants as she tries to calm her self down.

Waverly rolls her head in Nicole's direction and blinks up at her. The omega reaches up and wraps her hand around Nicole's neck and pulls her down for a kiss. Nicole locks lips with her mate. Nicole pulls back after a minuet so Waverly can breathe. The omega pulls her down again so the alpha's ear is next to her lips. 

“Listen to me. I want you to leave with our daughter if me and Wrenly can't make it to you in time.” Waverly whispers. Nicole's eyes go wide and she starts to shake her head. Waverly tightens her grip on Nicole's neck to hold her there. “Yes, you two have to. I'll find you when I've changed the laws. Promise me.” Waverly whispers in a sob. 

“Waverly, I won't leave you two here.” Nicole says. 

“Promise me.” Waverly begs. 

Nicole pulls up and looks her omega in the eye. She studies her for a minuet. “Promise me.” Waverly sobs again. 

“I promise.” Nicole says. 

“AHHHHH!!! SHIT!!” Waverly cries out again. 

“Alright, pup number two is trying to make an appearance. Are you ready to start pushing again?” Watts asks. Waverly lets out a deep breath and nods. 

“One, two, three, push.” Watts says. The process starts again. It's grueling and Waverly is absolutely exhausted three hours later. 

“I don't feel so good.” The omega mumbles as her head lollies to the side. Watts looks up. 

“What doesn't feel good?” Watts asks. 

“I'm gonna throw up.” Waverly says. 

“That's normal Waverly. Get her some ice chips.” Watts says. The nurse brings a bowl and a cup of ice chips. She hands the bowl to Nicole to hold and takes a chip placing it against the omega's lips. Waverly opens her mouth at the cold and the nurse drops a small chip in her mouth. She sucks in on it for a minuet before it melts. 

“Oh my gods, that's amazing.” Waverly says. She opens her mouth again, silently asking for more. The nurse drops some more in and Waverly seals her lips and plays with the chips while they melt. 

“Ready to push again Waverly?” Watts asks. 

“Mmmm.” Waverly grunts as she pulls her self up again. 

“One, two, three, push.” Watts says. Waverly bears down. “That's it, keep going, the heads out. Relax, Waverly you're doing great. The heads out and the air way is clear. She's breathing, so don't worry.” Watts says calmly. Waverly slumps back, out of breath. Her body starts to shake and tremble. 

“You're almost done baby. She's almost out. You can do it, I'm here, I'm right here.” Nicole coo's. Waverly shakes her head weakly. 

“I can't....I.....Can't.” Waverly cries. 

“Yes you can. You're almost done, I swear, then you can sleep.” Nicole says. 

“Alright Waverly last push, make it count. You ready?” Watts asks. Waverly nods her head reluctantly as she sits up again. 

“One.......Two......Three...Push!” Watts grunts. Waverly pushes hard. 

“That's it, she's out.” Watts says as Waverly drops back once again. 

“You did it, that's it, you're done.” Nicole nearly squeals. The nurse takes the pup to the table and begins cleaning her up. 

Waverly opens her eyes and hold Nicole's gaze. “You promised.” Waverly whispers. Nicole nods as heart heart races waiting for the shit to hit the fan. 

“Stay strong beautiful. What's her name?” Nicole asks.

“Wylie Ann.” Waverly says quietly. Nicole smiles bright. 

“Doctor Watts! Her blood pressure is dropping. Nicole snaps her head around and Waverly sits up. 

“Doreen, take over and deliver the placenta, make sure Waverly is fine after that's done. Ashlyn, with me. Nicole you come too.” Watts orders. 

“What's wrong?” Michelle asks. 

“Not sure yet. Let's go.” Watts yells as the three rush out the door and down the hall. Michelle tries to follow. Watts turns back stopping the emperor in her tracks. “You need to stay here. Be here for your daughter and hers.” Watts says. 

“Why is that alpha going?” Michelle asks rudely. 

“In case a decision needs to be made.” Watts says. 

“I can make it.” Michelle says. 

“No you can't, Waverly signed a waver saying that Nicole is the only other person allowed to make medical decisions for the pups. You need to stay here, I'll be back when we've stabilized the pup.” Watts says sternly. 

Michelle just nods once and heads back into the room. “Did she say what was wrong?” Waverly asks. 

“No, she doesn't know. Why did you sign a waver Waverly? I could have gone to make the decision in case something happened.” Michelle scolds her daughter. 

Waverly let's out a huff. “I....Wasn't sure you were going to be here. You've been locked up in your apartment since I chose Nicole. You've been even more with drawn. You turned me away several times when I came to talk to you. I couldn't depend on you to be here.” The omega takes a breath. “Don't worry, Nicole and I have talked extensively about what I want if something like this were to happen.” Waverly lets out a sob. 

“Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I never meant to make you feel like this.” Michelle says as she steps closer to Waverly and wraps her arms around her, careful not to crush the pup sleeping on her chest. 

“Waverly, I need you to get ready to push.” Doreen says. Waverly nods. “One, two, three, go.” Doreen says. 

“She's actually ok right?” Nicole asks in a panic as soon as they enter the new room. 

“Yes, she's perfect.” The nurse says. Nicole let's out a sigh of relief. 

“Take off your gown, cap, and mask throw them away. Where's your bag?” Watts asks. 

Nicole's eyes shoot open. “Shit. Wynonna was supposed to bring it. I totally forgot. She should have been here by now, it's been hours.” Nicole starts to panic. 

“Don't worry. The ship has some supplies. I'm telling the captain to only wait forty five minuets. Listen, Ashlyn is going to take you down there, I'll go back up, and make sure Waverly is ok. If I can't get her out what do you want to do?” Watts asks. 

Nicole shakes her head. “Fucking Michelle. Why does she have to ruin everything.” Nicole says to herself. 

“Nicole, I need to know, do you want me to send your daughter with out you?” Watts asks. 

“No, I made a promise. The two of us will go no matter what, but promise me you'll do everything you can to get them both out.” Nicole says sternly. 

“I promise. But this is already risky enough. The fucking emperor is in the gods damn room.” Watts says. Nicole nods her understanding. “Alright, Ashlyn take them down and get them on board. Your ship leaves in forty five minuets weather you like it or not.” Watts says. Ashlyn hands Nicole Wylie and they head for the door. The nurse peaks her head out to make sure no one is coming before she slips out the door with Nicole following her. 

The nurse leads her down a series of empty hallways. After about ten minuets the nurse pushes through a door and heads down the stairs. They go down twelve flights before she stops by a door. She opens it slightly and looks both ways. The coast is clear so she steps out and the red head follows. She leads Nicole down another series of halls and they come to small loading dock where a ship is waiting. Nicole approaches the ramp at the back of the ship. 

“Hey Red.” Wynonna says with a smirk. 

“Wynonna?” Nicole says slightly confused. 

“Bet you're confused huh?” Wynonna says. 

“Only a lot, is this some kind of trap?” Nicole says taking a step back. 

“No, it's not, it's the real deal. I got you're go bag on board already. Come on. I swear this isn't a trick.” Wynonna says seriously. Nicole hesitates looking back to the nurse who nods. Nicole turns back and heads up the ramp after Wynonna. The brunette shows her where to sit. The red head plops down and takes a deep breath. 

“So this is why you're never here?” Nicole asks. 

“Yeah, I smuggle alpha's off this fucked up plant. So I am actually here a lot, but space travel takes time.” The brunette says. 

“How long?” Nicole asks. 

“The planet I'm taking you to will take us about six months.” Wynonna says. 

“Six months?” Nicole complains. 

“Yeah, it's pretty far away which is what we want. So did Waverly say she was coming?” Wynonna asks. 

“Yeah, she wants too. I just don't think it's going to happen. Your mother busted in the room after Wrenly arrived and wouldn't leave. She basically refused to put her down, still had her in her arms when she tried to chase me and Wylie down.” Nicole scoffs. 

“Shit. So what's the plan then? Are you two going to leave if Watts can't get Waverly and Wrenly out?” Wynonna asks. 

Nicole swallows hard and nods, already disappointed in herself. “Waverly made me promise to get Wylie and me off this planet. I just hope Watts can work a miracle.” Nicole says. 

“Me too red, me too.” Wynonna says. “Alright, I'm going to strap you guys in ok. Mandatory take off time is in fifteen minuets. We leave weather Waverly's here or not.” Wynonna says as she stands up. “Here, you have to put her in this seat.” Wynonna says. Nicole stands and places Wylie down in the pup seat and steps back. Wynonna steps up and straps the pup in. 

“It's not like, going to hurt her is it?” Nicole asks worryingly. 

“No. This is the five star pup seat. Keeps their heads still and supported during take off and landing. The straps are placed so they don't crush the ribs from the g force. Don't worry Nicole, I won't let anything happen to my niece. I love her more than you already.” Wynonna jokes. 

“Thanks. This means a lot Wynonna.” Nicole says. 

“I know, now sit, let's get you strapped in.” The brunettes says. 

Nicole sits down and Wynonna buckles the straps and pulls them tight. The beta starts to walk away but Nicole grabs her wrist stopping her. “You wait as long as you can. You understand me.” Nicole says. 

“I will.” Wynonna says as she walks up to the cockpit. 

Watts walks back into the room. “How are we doing in here?” She asks. 

“All good doctor. The placenta is out and intact, I took vitals, and nothing is out of the ordinary. I stitched her up and am just finishing clean up.” Doreen says. 

“How's Wylie?” Waverly nearly begs. 

“Um...Can we speak privately?” Watts asks as she looks to Michelle. 

“No, whatever you have to say you can say with me in the room.” Michelle says leaving no room for argument. Watts turns back to Waverly with big eyes. She grabs the brunette's hand. 

“Waverly, I'm so sorry. Your pup, she didn't make it.” Watts says shakily. Waverly's chin wobbles and her throat closes up. 

“No! This can't be......what....what happened?” Waverly sobs. 

“I'm sorry, your pup, she was born with a hole in her heart, she bled out internally.” Watts says. 

“Oh sweetheart. I'm so sorry.” Michelle says setting Wrenly down on the table before walking over and embracing Waverly. “Where's your alpha?” Michelle asks after a few minuets of holding Waverly while she cries. Waverly looks to Watts. 

“She um, she was so upset I had to CP her. She's unconscious and restrained in a bed a few floors down. She's safe.” Watts give Waverly a meaningful look. Waverly nods slightly. 

“Mom, can I be alone? I'd like to be alone for a while.” Waverly says trying not to choke up. 

“Waverly honey, I don't think you should be alone right now.” Michelle says. 

“I don't care what you think. I want to be alone with the daughter I still have.” Waverly growls. 

Michelle is taken aback. “Alright sweetheart.” The emperor says before leaning down and kissing her daughters cheek. Michelle and Doreen leave the room. Waverly turns her attention to Watts as soon as the door closes. 

“They made it. They're on board and it's still waiting. Do you want to try?” Watts asks. 

“Yes. What's the plan?” Waverly asks. 

“Alright lets get you in the chair and I say we are moving you to a different room.” Watts says. 

Waverly scoots to the side of the bed and Watts helps her into the chair with a groan. Watts picks the pup up and lays her in Waverly's lap. She starts pushing the omega out. Michelle and Doreen are right there. 

“Where are you taking them?” Michelle asks instantly, stepping in the way. 

“Moving rooms, to try and calm her down.” Watts says. 

“I'll come with.” Michelle says as she bends down and scoops the pup up in her arms. Waverly tries to stop her but is too late. Michelle has her in her hands. “Waverly!” Michelle growls. 

Waverly looks back at Watts and shakes her head. The doctor gives her a sad smile as she reaches in her pocket and hits a button to send the message to Wynonna. 

Wynonna pulls up the message on her screen. She lets out a sigh. She stands up and makes her way to the back of the ship. The brunette squats down in front of Nicole. 

“I'm sorry Nicole. We have to take off. Watts just sent me message. Waverly and Wrenly aren't coming.” Wynonna says sadly. 

Nicole just looks into blue eyes as hers well up. “Just wait, please.” Nicole begs. 

“I can't. We've already waited fifteen minuets past mandatory leave time. I'm sorry. We wait here much longer and we will be discovered.” Wynonna says placing her hand on the red heads knee. 

“Wynonna, please.” Nicole begs. 

The brunette presses her lips into a tight line. “Five minuets, it's all I can do.” She says as she stands up and heads back to the cockpit. Nicole closes her eyes and prays to the gods she doesn't believe in. 

A few minuets later Nicole hears the door seal shut and the engines rev up. She lets out a cry, accepting her fate, she and Waverly will be separated, she will miss the first six months of her daughter's life. She won't even know what she looks like, or her laugh, or her smile. She will have to live and take care of this pup on her own, in a flying death trap. “I love you.” She whispers into the abyss as the ship hovers for a moment before taking off out of the bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I really am an ass, and if it makes you feel any better, I almost kicked my own ass for writing this. Just remember I am a hopeless romantic at heart and I can't stand to see these two apart. let me know what ya'll think, and it will totally be ok if you want to yell at me for this.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think.


End file.
